EL ARTISTA DE GLASGOW
by Lady Karin Andrew
Summary: Una historia alternativa, moderna con un toque de magia, mistisismo y erotismo.. nos lleva a conocer a un artista... a un delineador de cuerpos... de satisfacciones sin limite... sera capaz Candy de dar su alma para levantar su maldicion?
1. Presentación y Prólogo

**El Artista de Glasgow**

**By Karin**

**_(Habla el pintor…)_**

Aseverar que mi vida es maravillosa y que todo pinta como el color de la rosa todos los días de mi existencia… Es como decir que, nunca he tenido necesidad de nada, ni hasta de la mas mínima relación sociológica básica. Es como confirmar, que es algo verdadero, fundado en los preceptos de los más altos niveles de credibilidad y constancia…

_¡Es algo… simplemente absurdo!_

Con mi Sweet & Coffe (doble americano sin azúcar), mis pinceles que van desde triple cero hasta el treinta y dos… creo que tengo parte de mi vida llena… Recalco… una parte de ella, por que en el día mi lienzo me eleva mentalmente a los placeres sentidos en la noche… me lleva a plasmar sabores tan solo sentidos en instantes y me hace rememorar epítetos impronunciables.

_**(Habla el artista)**_

Cuando el crepúsculo avanza, mis horas se detienen y congelan mis escrúpulos, me siento el comandante de los elementos sutiles de la seducción, sin inhibiciones, ni limitantes… un vestido negro, floreado, azulado o puramente claro me incita a sacar al artista, al delineador, al escultor de cuerpos, al complaciente de momentos indescifrables… enorme, duro y turbulento… al catador de fluidos de varios sabores y calores… suaves o espesos, claros u oscuros…

Un momento….un solo momento de debilidad, uno de duda es suficiente… para crear obras maestras no solo cada noche, cada madrugada… uno basta para plasmar en mi lienzo en la mañana… las pieles saboreadas hasta el amanecer…

"_Solo una oportunidad para demostrarte lo que soy y que me aceptes sin pesares, déjame fluir en tu cuerpo y sé parte de mi energía, vuelve a mi morada y reencarna conmigo mi dulce flor. Te acepto como eres y acéptame como soy"_

**El Artista de Glasgow**

* * *

><p> <strong>Presentación<strong>

_**La verdadera maldición Hindú**_

El Dios Hindú Vishnú Púrusha Majápurusha, (Dios omnipenetrante, varón y gran disfrutador) no puede ser parte de su propia energía o creatividad. Vishnú se había casado con la diosa Lakshmí Shri (Diosa de la belleza, fertilidad y la buena suerte); por lo tanto, él necesitaba que su consorte esté siempre con él, sin ser tocada por nadie más. Por esta razón la diosa tiene que acompañar a Vishnú en todas sus encarnaciones.

La diosa Sárasvati Vinidra (Diosa del aprendizaje y las artes que no duerme) también quería ser esposa de Vishnú. Iracunda por su rechazo, maldijo con todo su poder a la piadosa Lakshmí, que se tuvo que convertir en la planta tulasí y fue condenada a vivir en la Tierra para siempre. Vishnú no tenía poder para cambiar la maldición de la diosa Sárasvati, pero pudo modificar la maldición: Lakshmí se tendría que quedar en la Tierra mientras el río Gandakí fluyera desde su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, él reencarnaría diez veces en busca de su amada y permanecería en la Tierra en la forma de una piedra la shalágram shilá, esperando para llevarla a su morada.

El rio correría y llevaría a la piedra por varias orillas buscando a su planta escondida y él tendría que buscar y pasar de cada flor y de cada orilla hasta que su tulasí lo reconozca.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

**_India, Enero del 1911_**

_Acuérdate de mi, cuando no tengas nada más que recordar, cuando en la noche no tengas más caricias que las miradas de la oscuridad. Dejemos de soledad, de cariño loco al desenfrenar que el mundo entero se derrumbara. Cuando tú y yo volvamos a empezar._

— ¡Vaya! ¿estas seguro que eso dice George?

— Si Señor William o bueno eso fue lo que dijo el mercader sobre su significado.

William Albert Andrew sostenía y acariciaba maravillado en su mano una caja hexagonal de no más de diez centímetros de tamaño hecha en su totalidad de oro y piedras preciosas; tan exquisito era su talle, que con diminutos trazos se dibujaba una forma humana de piel azul y cuatro brazos que descansaba sobre una flor de loto, era una antigua reliquia Hindú; que según el humilde vendedor de la plaza, era la morada del gran dios Visnú o como quien quiera que le haya dicho aquel pobre hombre. La examino con atención y abrió la pequeña manija que separaba en dos partes al hexágono. Sintió que un frio viento se dirigía directo a su rostro como una suave brisa que le refresco del incandescente calor.

Raro muy raro.

Hizo el esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos cuando la leve luz de la joya lo cegó al mezclarse con los rayos de sol e intento ver el interior de la caja. Acostumbrado ya por el reflejo que resaltaban sus blondos rizos, aquel hombre de metro noventa y cuatro de estatura y ojos azules tan claros más que el mismo cielo, decidió que esa joya iba a ser suya.

_Y déjame sentirte en mí, que yo quiero estar contigo allí, déjame encontrar por fin la paz; en tus manos, en tu boca, en tu soledad. Y déjame esconderme en ti y tú oculta tu mirada en mí, que la luna cuando entre por la ventana nos encuentre amándonos. Amándonos sin piedad._

La inscripción estaba dentro de la caja, bajo un símil de la figura que se encontraba en la tapa; pero esta vez una mujer descansaba sobre una de las rodillas de la forma humana de color azul.

— Bien George me la llevo, págale al hombre y vamos se nos hace tarde.

Ya en su hotel junto a su mano derecha y casi padre, se dispuso a recoger su equipaje, debía volver a su Escocia querida a enfrentar a su familia. La gira había concluido y todas sus pinturas habían sido vendidas y destacadas. Que maravilloso era ser él mismo sin el protocolo que su familia lo obligaba a usar. Suspiro; ahora debía volver a la realidad y asumir sus responsabilidades, él era el primogénito de los Andrew, acentuados en las tierras bajas de Glosgow, uno de los clanes mas antiguos y fuertes que habían sobrevivido a través de los años. En su capricho hablaba gaélico cuando quería confundir o evitar una pelea y usaba tartanes en todo evento social y ahora iba a usar el de color verde oliva con mezclas de rojo oscuro, ese el que usaba el jefe, el que lo distinguiría de todos. El del patriarca del clan.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y tomo por ultima vez la reliquia antes de cerciorarse de colocarlo a buen recaudo en una de sus valijas, la destapo y reviso el trazo de esta, la acaricio y sintió el bajo relieve que no tenia la primera, era suave fino y lizo, parecía tallado en piedra, presiono aun mas y este se revelo mostrando su verdadera forma.

Era un anillo exquisito de oro con una piedra hexagonal en el centro, del tamaño exacto para la mano de un hombre, se lo coloco por todos los dedos de su mano derecha sin lograr ubicárselo, hizo lo propio con la mano izquierda y este se poso en su dedo corazón, fue el único lugar donde calzó. Levanto la mano a la luz y vio su reflejo, era precioso y elegante, perfecto para el patriarca del Clan.

Se levanto de la cama y guardo la caja hexagonal en su valija de mano, se acerco a la mesa de las bebidas y se tomo de un tajo el vaso de whisky que se había preparado al llegar, el sabor quemante le bajo por la garganta haciéndolo estremecer. Se mareo. Logro sostenerse del filo de la mesa pero no pudo hacerlo en su totalidad. Se desplomo contra el suelo frente a un asustado George que lo único que hizo fue correr a él y gritar:

— ¡Señor William!

* * *

><p>Buen Domingo chicas... bueno como ven ya volvi... aca traigo una pequeña historia... bueno no se si es pequeña aun la sigo escribiiendo pero la traigo para que la disfrute... para los que querian a Albert en una faceta re erotica... aca lo traigo... espero les guste... espero sus comentarios y pos... comencemos ya les mando el primer capitulo... besos amigas se las extraña<p>

**KARIN**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

**_Chicago, Octubre 2010_**

— No me lo creo.

— Te digo que si mujer, van a exhibir aquí el cuadro que revela el tamaño de… bueno ya sabes… "el talento" del Artista de Glosgow. Esa mujer jura y re jura que se acostó con él y que ese es el homenaje a tremendo hombre. Yo la verdad si quiero ver, como alguien puede pintar genitales, pararse a lado, sonreír y tomarse fotos. Jajaja ¡De Replay! pero bueno eso no es lo que te quiero contar según escuche… claro mis fuentes…. Ya tu sa'… — Annie me guiño un ojo mientras se mordía el labio, su fuente como lo llamaba era su "amigovio", con el cual trabajaba en una conocida revista de novedades. — Me dicen que viene tu querido Andrew y estará en persona en la exposición.

— ¡Imposible!

— Lo que oyes él vendrá a ver… "el homenaje".

Anonadada con lo que acababa de escuchar, tome en mis manos el reciente impreso en plotter de una de sus obras; Andrew nunca se mostraba en público a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, era un reservado y excéntrico empresario, que a pesar de ser el más exitoso de Europa y pertenecer a una de las familias con mayor renombre de las potencias del mundo, nunca salía de su escondite. Y ahora Annie intentaba convencerme que venia precisamente a este lugar, que iba a atravesar el atlántico, ¡Para asistir a una exposición de arte de genitales! La mire con incredulidad, él no iba a venir a semejante muestra, él era un artista serio y sus obras maestras eran reconocidas por todo el mundo; si bien él trataba los idílicos encuentros de amantes y las mas grandes fantasías eróticas del mundo, lo hacia de manera exquisita y sumamente elegante y estilizada, era un privilegio mirar semejantes trazos.

— Son veinte y cinco dólares Candy.

Pague el impreso de la última obra de Andrew a Tom el chico del _Cyber_ donde generalmente iba con las copias. Él manejaba excelentemente el _Photoshop_ y conseguía darle un efecto maravilloso a las pinturas para que salgan perfectas en el momento de imprimirlas, lo conocía hacia años y muchas veces me hacia descuentos con estos caprichos. Yo era de clase media; o mas bien con la terrible inflación del país, ya llegaba a la clase baja, mi canasta básica era eso… bien básica, lo cual no me permitía comprar sus obras; pero aprendí sin animo de piratear claro esta, a bajármelas de internet e imprimirlas sobre plotter en papel de fotografía, quedaban maravillosas y cuando ahorraba lo suficiente los enmarcaba en madera de cedro e iban a parar a la pared blanca de mi apartamento, aquella que era dedicada a él. Ese era mi sitio preferido de toda la casa; me traía paz, sin contar que pasaba horas en ese rincón alimentando mis sueños de algún día conocerlo. Tenia todos sus trabajos sean impresos o almacenados en mi computador. Era mi ídolo y como buena fan, con conocimiento de causa; podía decir que él no vendría a semejante aberración.

— Annie deberías decirle a Archie que no te chantajee así, para llevarte a la cama.

— Bien sabes que él no lo hace cielo… ¡no necesita! Jajaja. Pero es cierto, mira ten, estos son los pases para la exposición, vendrás ¿verdad?

— No que va, ahora pasan Dare Devil en la TV y no me quiero perder a Ben Affleck en ese trajecito rojo, apretado… defendiendo a la humanidad. —Annie viro los ojos ante mi rauda excusa.

— Te prometo que si vas conmigo, te compro el dvd y esta vez yo llevo la pizza. Mira que estará Terruce, hoy me lo tope en la oficina de Archie y se emociono cuando le dije que te llevaría.

« ¡Mangos! Punto débil»

Annie sabía acerca de mi profundo amor por Terry y lo que es peor aun, yo sospechaba que él sospechaba lo mismo. Pero yo no quería agrandar la larga fila de conquistas de uno de los actores del momento. La mire y tome el singular cartón, ¡Que raro…! Tenia la forma una vulva. Con cara de póker lo levante hasta la altura de mis ojos, los datos estaban en el mismísimo centro, era difícil leer, toda la información estaba alrededor de los labios del órgano…

« ¡Vaya! definitivamente esa gente estaba loca»

Frunciendo el entrecejo mire la enorme sonrisa de Annie, ella me señalo a la mujer de a lado de nuestra mesa, estaba pálida del susto no me había percatado que nos había estado vigilando todo el tiempo desde que entramos en la cafetería. Puse la invitación boca abajo y la mire con una cara de disculpa mientras Annie se retorcía de la risa.

— Linda no tiene nada de malo, ella se lo busco por curiosa.

— Lo lamento Annie pero habemos personas que no podemos hablar tan abiertamente de estos temas como tu.

— Por que tú no quieres Candy, solo por eso. Estoy segura que si le dieras una oportunidad a Terry, todo tu estrés desaparecería.

— Annie no todo se arregla con sexo y yo no quiero ser una mas de sus queridas.

— Preferible una sola vez a nunca amiga, no quiero oírte decir todos los días: ¿que seria si esto…?o ¿que habría pasado si aquello?… debes arriesgarte, además ya tienes edad suficiente para probar las delicias de la vida.

Esto ultimo lo dijo tomando la invitación y sobando justo en medio del característico cartón, la pobre señora no lo soporto más y salió corriendo de la cafetería, quien sabe cuantos mas estarían escuchando la conversación, hice ademan de levantarme pero Annie me detuvo.

— Jajaja amiga tranquila no te vayas, te prometo que no te hablare mas de sexo, ni del por que a tus veinte y cinco años sigues siendo virgen, ni de por que tienes que aceptar salir una vez con Terry para saber lo que es bueno. La expresión en mi cara le debió advertir mi siguiente pregunta, ¿Acaso ella también se había acostado con él? No es que yo sepa, no me mires así, pero créeme los rumores deben ser por algo, acá también tenemos a nuestro propio Artista de Glasgow.

Avergonzada sonreí, debía admitir que todos los rumores acerca del Artista de Glasgow eran interesantes, decían que era el hombre mas viril del mundo, que solo bastaba una sola vez estar en sus brazos para nunca olvidarse de él, había redes sociales que hablaban de millar de historias de todas las mujeres que aseguraban haberse acostado al menos una vez con él, había relatos explícitos de todo lo que hacían, el revuelo era mundial, había estado en todos los países del mundo y desde hace casi diez años él nunca había dejado insatisfecha a una mujer, pero si les había dejado el sabor de que nunca encontrarían un hombre de tal magnitud, unas decían que era el hombre mas bello, muy bien formado y con un cabello largo dorado como el sol, incluso una red social en su contra _"Los verdaderos machos de Gow-Glas"_ aseveraba que si se le cortaba el cabello tal cual Sansón desaparecería su famoso poder sobre las mujeres. No había imágenes, fotos, nada; es mas, nadie sabia a ciencia cierta quien era o como era, pero en algo si coincidían todas, en que tenia el mayor miembro jamás visto. ¡Ay era de risa!

— Eso cielo, sonríe. Ya veraz como te la vas a pasar bien hoy, vamos a mi apartamento debemos ver que ponerte para esa exposición.

— Annie si tengo algo adecuado para eso no te preocupes. Además solo es una exposición.

— ¡Solo una exposición! no querida una debe estar siempre preparada, quien sabe si esta sea la noche de tu primera vez y no vas a estar con un _"mata pasiones"_ y yo ya lo solucione, te tengo un regalo pero esta en mi departamento vamos, además solo tenemos cuatro horas para arreglarnos.

— ¡Dios Todopoderoso! Exclame. La sola mención de la cantidad de horas me hizo temblar, yo con media hora bastaba, ¡Total! a mí ¿que me podía pasar?

Una vez en su apartamento, no me pude negar a la sonrisa de triunfo de Annie, nunca me podía resistir cuando se ponía a saltar a mi alrededor emocionada mascullando esto y aquello sobre como nos iría esta noche, me dio una bolsa donde supuse estaba el traje perfecto para esa noche y con un suspiro me dirigí al cuarto de baño, esta guerra estaba perdida así que mejor me dije al mal paso darle prisa. Observe mi semblante en el espejo, a mis veinte y cinco años tenía el rostro como de una adolescente sin contar que mis odiosas pecas me hacían ver como una niñita suertuda de algún anime que paso por la televisión alguna vez, que para colmo de males tenia mi mismo nombre. Había usado cuanta cosa leía sobre quitar manchas, pero eran imposibles de desaparecer. Intente alisar la maraña incontrolable de mi cabello pero como todo en mi, era insufrible. Mejor me concentre en colocarme el muy poco recatado vestido que me había dado Annie y salí en cuanto descubrí como funcionaban aquellos broches. Resignada con lo que venia me deje llevar hacia el rincón de los milagros. Una hora y media después por fin me mire al espejo y no pude ni dar dos vistazos.

— Este escote es enorme ¡yo no salgo así! Y me voy a matar con tremendos tacones.

— Ay Candy te ves maravillosa, Terry se va a ir de espaldas cuando te vea.

— No me importa lo que piense Terry… ¿de donde me salió tanto…? ¡Parecen melones! y mira mis caderas se ven enormes… No, no yo no salgo así.

— Candy no seas ridícula, es tu cuerpo y siempre a sido así, no se por que no te muestras mas ¡eres preciosa! definitivamente nadie se ve a si mismo.

— Te agradezco los halagos pero no soy capaz, me voy a…

El maldito timbre sonó y evito que me encerrara en el baño, Annie me saco arrastras por la puerta sin darme oportunidad a quejarme, solo se detuvo en el momento que estuve a punto de resbalarme en el piso liso, sin obstáculos con mis propios pies.

— Fiuuuuuu… ¿Quien eres tu y que hiciste con Candice White?

— Viste Annie me veo terrible, yo no voy así.

— No, no gatita yo no quise decir eso, estas lindísima. Es más, ¡cuidado!... de pronto te secuestre. Annie me guiño un ojo y le pego un golpe en la canilla ¡Auuuu! ¿Por que me pegas?

— Por que quiero que cierres la boca de una vez por todas y nos lleves a la exposición antes de que Candy se nos escape y se arrepienta.

Todavía mantenía mis dudas sobre asistir o no a la dichosa muestra, íbamos en el taxi y yo por pudor y respeto al pobre conductor decidí irme en la parte delantera del auto, atrás se escuchaba pequeñas risillas, susurros y uno que otro beso apasionado. ¡Ay! que pena con el pobre viejito que conducía, sudaba frio. Llegamos al centro de exposiciones y estaba abarrotado de gente curiosa y novelera, iban por el mismo morbo que motivaba la muestra. Unos estaban vestidos adecuadamente y otros ni siquiera se habían tomado la molestia de buscarse algo con que taparse, estaban desnudos como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo, o bueno creo que eso era por que según lo que divisaba la única espantada era yo. Al momento de entrar ingresamos por una peculiar puerta que curiosamente tenia la misma forma que la invitación.

« ¡Santo cielo! ¿Donde me había metido?»

Una vez adentro, me resigne a ver lo que encuentre; pero intente prepararme mentalmente con algo de licor, de la gran variedad de colores que encontré en la mesa escogí un coctel de color blanco, juraba que era piña colada estaba delicioso, me tome dos de un tajo y me disponía a beberme otro cuando cometí el grave error de preguntar su nombre, Annie casi se queda sin ombligo de tanto reírse con la cara que puse cuando escuche la palabra semen asociada a la bebida, no volví mas a las botanas. Me separe de mis amigos y comencé a andar sin rumbo "admirando" las muestras de arte, unas eran muy vulgares para mi gusto y otras demasiado expresivas. Pero bueno que esperaba de una muestra de estas características, si hasta en el centro de la sala había una escultura de dos metros de alto de un miembro erecto disparando al cielo de cuya cumbre salía como en una pileta un líquido del mismo color del coctel que había bebido.

«Suficiente me voy.»

Me di la vuelta bruscamente y no mire al camarero que pasaba con las bebidas quien dio el mismo traspié que yo derramando las bebidas por todo el suelo, se veía espantosa la mezcla de colores en el piso y horrorizaba ver como cada vez se expandía y crecía intentando atrapar mis zapatos.

« ¡Ay no!»

Di dos pasos hacia atrás y esta vez tropecé con la pata de una mesa obligándome a mover el cuerpo al lado derecho; con extrema lentitud, vi como cambiaban las imágenes que tenia en frente, estaba dispuesta a ver el techo cuando sentí la suavidad de los almohadones de un sofá que no había visto, extendí mis manos para sostenerme de lo que encuentre y así amortiguar el golpe.

¡Grave error!

Sentí la suave tela de algodón en mi mano derecha, nada que ver con la seda que aprisionaba con mi mano izquierda, esta tela de algodón cubría algo con forma y que bajo mi tacto se sentía como si bombeara. Me quede inmóvil no podía moverme, sospechaba que debió ser mucho mejor haberme caído sobre el piso mojado y meloso que en un sofá con algo desconocido que según iban pasando los minutos lo sentía cada vez mas diferente, turbulento y hasta tuve la sensación que había crecido y estaba endureciéndose.

— Con confianza.

« ¡Por favor trágame tierra!»

La fuerte y profunda voz varonil del hombre, me cayo como un baldazo de agua fría, « ¡No podía ser posible que esto me estuviera pasando a mi! » y tampoco podía ser posible que yo fuera incapaz de quitar mi mano derecha de donde estaba, seria que el morbo me invadió pero quería ver de que me había estado sosteniendo todo el tiempo; el cual por cierto, era mucho mas grande que antes. Mire los pantalones negros jean del individuo y llegue hasta mi mano que estaba posada sobre su bragueta aprisionando algo que era totalmente visible incluso a través del grueso pantalón.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Bueno con este primer capitulo me reservo mis comentarios jiji mas bien espero los suyos amigas besos...<p>

**Karin**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

— En lo personal suelo dar mi mano para presentarme pero si tu gustas te puedo saludar de la misma forma.

¿Como se atrevía? Era un grosero lo mío fue un accidente, para nada intencional. Retire mi mano bruscamente del visible bulto de su pantalón, predispuse mi rostro de mayor disgusto, me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo y entonces me quede boca abierta.

No era ningún jovenzuelo molesto y grosero, tenia levantada la ceja derecha y su boca formaba una sensual sonrisa de burla, lo vi morderse el labio inferior mientras estudiaba mi rostro sonrojado con sus ojos azul cielo que brillaban con viveza y vitalidad. Nunca en mi vida había contemplado algo como él, me pregunte por que no escuche el sonido de los cimientos levantarse cuando aterrizo ¡Era un Dios sexy de los que acaban con tu cordura! Y yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Su largo cabello rubio estaba sujeto hacia atrás, vestía una chaqueta negra carísima hecha a medida dentro de la cual estaba una camiseta pegada a su cuerpo por el cual pude ver su tableta de chocolate.

¡Uf!

Sonrió ampliamente y mostró una dentadura perfecta, su sonrisa era juvenil pero al mismo tiempo arrogante y esa bendita sonrisa le marcaron unos hoyuelos que me mataron.

— Mmm… creo que te deje sin aliento ¿verdad?

La primera vez que escuche su voz me encantó pero con esta nueva perspectiva, la ame, su acento era extraño una mezcla de británico e irlandés, sin recalcar que era profunda y provocativa.

— No, no del todo. Deja que ponga en orden mis pensamientos. — Lo dije con todo mi autocontrol, debía evitar sonreírle sabia que si lo hacia estaría perdida.

— Por supuesto tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo _Maise_1_._

— ¿Perdón?

— Belleza en gaélico, soy escocés.

— ¡Oh!

Ya decía yo, que esta maravilla de hombre no era de por aquí, volvió a sonreír y ahora dirigió su vista a mis labios, me los humedecí automáticamente. Error. Mi cuerpo reacciono a su prolongada mirada y mi bajo vientre me quemo. Me levante de un solo golpe por el miedo que aquello me causo y volví a balancearme pero esta vez él me detuvo con sus fuertes brazos los cuales llenaban las mangas de su chaqueta, temí que se empañaran los vidrios por el repentino calor que sentía.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿quieres algo de beber?

— Ni loca me vuelvo a mandar nada que no tenga un nombre normal y eso rogando que esas excentricidades queden en el nombre y no en la preparación.

— Tranquila se donde conseguir agua. Solo siéntate aquí y espérame.

« _¡Faltaba mas, de aquí no me muevo!_» quise decirle pero solo logre asentir, tenia la sensación que los últimos diez minutos me los invente y desde luego quería saber si ese adonis alto y corpulento que se habría paso entre unas mujeres atrevidas y ávidas de amor carnal era real y no el producto de mi imaginación creado por el extraño licor que me bebí.

— Cariño estas bien, escuche el estruendo y te vi cerca ¿te sucedió algo?

— No amiga estoy bien.

— Preciosa, hasta que te encontré ¿como estas?

— Ah hola Terry muy bien gracias.

« ¿Esa fui yo?» ¿Pude completar una frase entera frente a Terruce Grandchester sin tartamudear, ni sudar, ni ponerme roja? ¡Increíble!. Annie me toco la frente, estoy segura que ella también noto la diferencia, su ceño me decía que moría por saber lo que realmente había sucedido para que yo este tan inmutable.

—Tranquila Annie solo es el producto de mi imaginación.

—¿Como?... Sabes no te sigo.

Sonreí y le toque el hombro intente levantarme buscando por todas partes a mi adonis, pero no lo encontré, seguramente encontró a una chica con atractivo real y no volvería. Yo tendría suerte si alguien me regresara a ver por segunda vez con mi corriente apariencia.

— ¡Wow!

La reacción de Annie al mirar por detrás de mi hombro me dijo que él había vuelto y lo comprobé cuando su quemante mano tocaba mi cintura para darme vuelta.

— Ten es agua de la buena, confía en mí.

No dejo que tocara el vaso en ningún momento, él acerco el cristal a mis labios lentamente y evitó, por un momento que se me hizo eterno, que bebiera el líquido mientras frotaba delicadamente el vaso en mi labio inferior sin dejar de mirarme y sonreír. Me dio de beber el liquido, suavemente, despacio, era el mejor vaso de agua que había bebido en mi vida, cuando fue suficiente retiro el vaso de mis labios pero no pude evitar que se derramara por el borde de mi boca, estaba mareada y creo que deje de respirar; tanto, que no pude evitar que sus labios tomaran la solitaria gota de agua que había llegado a mi barbilla.

_— ¡A mhuirnín!_2_ —_Susurro… apenas para mi oído, no entendí nada pero al mismo tiempo comprendí que era muy sugestivo.

¡Vaya! el hombre era un seductor, demasiado seguro de si para haberse tomado el atrevimiento de besarme tan íntimamente frente a tanta gente. Al juzgar por su postura no había duda alguna que él podría tener a cualquier mujer que le llamara la atención. « ¡Listo! con eso aterrice», posiblemente perdió alguna apuesta o algo así.

— ¡Acabo de tener un orgasmo mental!

La reacción de Annie me ayudo a separarme de él y poder decir con toda confianza lo que pensaba.

— Eh…Muchas gracias ahora si me disculpa debo retirarme, además no tengo el habito de hablar con extraños.

— William.

— ¿Que?

— Mi nombre es William. — él extendió su mano hasta la mía, la llevo delicadamente a sus labios y beso mis nudillos como todo un caballero de antaño. ¡Encantador! — William Johnson. ¿Y tú eres?

_« La mujer más tonta de este mundo, que en este instante piensa que le gustas y que haría lo imposible por irse contigo» _aparte aquel pensamiento de mi mente, no podía ser posible que cada vez que me atrajera alguien me pusiera tan nerviosa_._

— Candice. — Lo dije de golpe, el deslizo esa sonrisa tan suya que formaba ese diminuto hoyuelo sensual que contrastaba con esa increíble aura masculina. Sentía que alrededor había magia y que todo esto era un show de hipnotismo en el cual había caído redondita.

Nunca, nadie en toda mi existencia me había tratado de esa manera, estuve a punto de gemir cuando pego su cuerpo al mío para dar paso al camarero con las bebidas, tuve la sensación que fue intencional, pero no me molesto en lo mas mínimo. En menos de media hora este hombre me había hecho sentir como una dama, como toda una lady deseable y hermosa. Así que todo le era perdonable.

— Entonces mucho gusto _Maise_3 Candy.

Cuando habló de nuevo; su profunda voz, aun mucho más seductora y atrayente que antes, opaco el sonido de mí alrededor las voces se sentían levemente en lo más lejano del salón. Solo estaba él, su presencia, sus ojos y su voz que se me antojo como si tejiera un hechizo mágico a mí alrededor.

—Señoras y señores.

De lo más profundo de mis pensamientos escuche al micrófono elevar una octava la voz del hombre que clamaba atención hacia el frente. «_ ¡Mallacht!_4» pronuncio, yo pegue un pequeño salto y me obligue apartar la vista de aquel adonis; que extraño, tenía la sensación de mareo intenso y estaba propensa a pensar que acababa de salir de algún trance de inconsciencia, me sacudí para despejar mi mente al mismo tiempo que sentía la mano de Albert tomarme la izquierda y jalarme contra él.

— ¿Por favor dime que me dejaras entrar?

— ¿Perdón? —Volvió a voltearme y yo cometí el grave error de mirarle a los ojos.

Estaba temblando, algo peligroso y de intriga giraba a su alrededor, me perturbaba sabia que tenia poder sobre mi y él estaba consiente de aquello, pero no era nada de falsedad ¡No! Extrañamente sentía paz y confianza en él y estaba casi segura… casi… que estaba interesado en mí.

— Hoy, esta noche, te prometo que no hare nada que tú no me pidas.

¡Au!, literalmente me quede muda del asombro, sabia que tenia que negarme y sabia que decir; pero mi boca estaba paralizada y era físico no podía pronunciar palabra.

— Bien estaré allí contigo, _¡Candice a chara_5_!_

Aturdida y cimentada contra el mármol, lo vi alejarse con garbo por en medio de la gente ¿Había aceptado encontrarme con él… esta noche? ¿Había sido tan irresponsable para aceptar una cita con un desconocido? ¡Momento! no sabía como encontrarlo y tampoco él sabia como encontrarme, así que no había hablado en serio verdad… ¿Oh si? Me permití dudarlo, quien sabe todo esto fue una mala broma y ahora alguien detrás del telón estaba riéndose a costa mía. Alguien como él en sus cinco sentidos no se fijaría en alguien como yo. Trague saliva ante aquello, me mire el busto y mis caderas, nunca seria el tipo de mujer que un hombre como él miraría. Reaccione ante toda esta filosofía, fui demasiado tonta al pensar algo tan absurdo. Lo busque nuevamente pero mi vista fue cegada por un enorme cuadro de dos metros por dos que paso por delante de mi cara dejándome estupefacta. Era el mismísimo miembro por el que había tanto alboroto.

Continuará…

1 Belleza

2 Oh Dulzura.

3 Belleza

4 Maldición

5 Querida Candice


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

La leve luz de la lámpara del cuarto iluminó mi impreso, no me equivoque al colocarlo en el centro de la habitación, los reflejos de la bombilla resaltaban los trazos definidos de aquel desnudo.

La larga cabellera de aquel hombre, quien mantenía los brazos abiertos en estado de deleite y sumisión, caía en hondas sobre sus puntiagudos hombros. Su espalda estaba remarcada por músculos inflados, los cuales parecían hincharse aun más a contra luz. Tal era la realeza del desnudo que me parecía ver la mano de la mujer acariciar el hueco de su columna vertebral en un movimiento de vaivén tan vivido, que hasta las marcas de la fricción estaban detalladas en su piel. Sus piernas fuertes, largas y varoniles; ligeramente abiertas, a mis ojos habían adquirido movimiento proprio, tenían un ligero ritmo remarcado por la fuerza de presión que ejercían sus glúteos, que aquella mano que sostenía el gran musculo parecía hundirse en su dureza con dificultad. El álgido acto, tenía una morbosidad exquisita y deliciosa. Los brazos de la mujer mostraban tal sentimiento de pertenencia que me causaba envidia. Ella era la dueña de aquel escultura y lo demostraba con indecorosa seguridad, ella no tenia forma pero si era la mismísima protagonista. Apenas se veía su negra cabellera, la cual a la altura de la pelvis gritaba a viva voz y con grandes muestras de sudor. Esto es mío.

_¡Ay!_

Abrí la ventana para dejar entrar el aire a la habitación, me encontraba demasiado azorada, había sido un día larguísimo y todavía no terminaba. Habíamos regresado apenas hace una hora de aquella alocada exposición. No pude soportarlo mas, había sido demasiado escuchar el relato del artista del como y cuando había copulado con el pobre mito de Glosgow, hubieron notas de incredulidad y gritos de euforia cada vez que especificaba esto y aquello, pero lo mas sorprendente de la noche sin duda fueron los veinte y cinco centímetros de erección. Terry y Archie coincidieron en que era imposible tal número. Annie solo se limito a medirse por cuartos a la altura de la pelvis. Y yo intentaba descifrar el tiempo en que se encontraba la pintura del "homenaje": ¿Era antes o después? Pero mi paciencia se derrumbo haciéndome salir despavorida del lugar, cuando la gente comenzó a beber del líquido blanco que salía de la escultura de hielo.

_— Am fear nach fuasgail a cheisd feumaidh e an ath the 'chur_1.

«Trin»

La copa de vino tinto que había estado bebiendo se hizo pedazos al chocar contra el suelo. Me quede viendo a la ventana donde provenía la voz. "Su voz". Lo vi acercarse dando un paso a la vez, como un felino listo para atacar y otra vez su fiera presencia masculina me abrumo y envió un sacudón de deseo a mi cuerpo. Yo debía dar un paso atrás, lo sabia. Pero mis pies no cooperaron. Su límpida y mentolada esencia invadió mi cabeza y debilito mis rodillas.

¿Que carajos tenía ese hombre que hacia que yo quisiera que se acercara aun mas?

« _¡Mangos!» _moría por saltar a sus deliciosos brazos y besar esos labios hasta que estuviera saciada de él, era morboso y sucio… ¡_Sí_! Pero eso quería.

No podía explicarlo; pero dentro de mí, muy dentro tenía la certeza de que algo andaba mal, algo realmente mal.

— ¿Como entraste? ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Que quieres?

Un brillo malvado y sexy asomo en su mirada.

— Siguiente pregunta, no puedo contestar algo que tú deberías.

— ¿Yo?

— Claro, haber dime ¿como crees que entre?

— No se, por la ventana.

— ¡Bingo! diez puntos. ¿Por que crees que estoy aquí?

— Po, p… ¡por mi!

— ¡Bang! diez puntos mas ¿Y que crees que quiero?

Avanzo un paso más hacia mí y esa pregunta sonó arrastrada, con una voz ronca y gutural. Algo dentro de mi me dijo que estaba en grandes aprietos y todo lo que estaba sucediendo requería de mi total atención, pero ¡_demonios_! no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Él dejo caer su mirada hacia mi raído pijama con huecos y movió su boca sonriendo de medio lado

«Me pregunto… _¿Por qué no me pondría el Victoria Secret que me había regalado Annie? _»

— Adoro la forma y color de tu cabello ¿puedo tocarlo?

«S. O. S.», «S. O. S.»

Como anhelaba que sus manos se hundieran en mi nuca e hicieran lo que quisieran conmigo. Era un deseo nacido de lo irracional y el improvisto, nacido de la desesperación. ¿Cual seria el poder que me detenía correr y jalar de sus solapas hacia mí? Y rogarle que me tomara ahí mismo y satisfacer mi curiosidad… Lo ignoraba. Pero agradecía el leve nivel de cordura que me quedaba. En verdad me sentía bajo un hechizo.

— ¿Que me dices?

— ¿Sobre que? ¡Ah! ¡Oh! — sacudí mi cabeza, ¡como si eso fuese a ayudarme! — Eres persistente ¿no?

— No tienes idea Milady. Cuando veo algo que quiero, voy tras ello.

Reprimiendo el mágico y místico animal que de una u otra forma se había instalado en mí, como pude me di la vuelta y fui hasta la segura puerta de salida de mi casa. Estaba tentada a salir corriendo, para salvar mi vida de algo que no tenia idea. Pero era el mismísimo presentimiento de mujer el que me aventuraba a tener sentimientos de temor con ese hombre.

Camine. No, más bien flote, no era como pisar sobre el firme parquet de mi casa, sentía que andaba envuelta en una atmosfera cálida y húmeda, agradable y motivante… ¡Por Dios que estaba pasando!

— ¿Por que yo?

Lo vi abrir los ojos consternado y dudoso. Luego como si pareciera lo más obvio del mundo contesto:

_— Maise_ ¿no tienes un espejo?

— Sip, pero no encantado. — Me volteé y sonriendo incrédula tome la perilla de la puerta, él debía salir de mi casa en este instante — Ahora si me disculpas no debes estar aquí, te ruego que…

Sentí su mano tirar de mi codo, había dado dos zancadas con una velocidad increíble y estuvo a mi lado estirando toda su altura para detenerme, me obligo a mirarle a los ojos:

— Mira Candy, creo que… lo he echado todo a perder. Yo solo quería…

Presionando su pesado cuerpo contra el mío, obligo a la puerta de madera cerrarse de un golpe. Clavo su vista en mí y su aire hipnótico se acentuó cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras casi en un murmullo _« __estar contigo __Maise »_ como si la manera de deletrear palabra por palabra tuviera un objetivo… estaba acabando con mi dominio, comencé a sentir que levitaba y mi aire se cortó cuando lo vi bajar la cabeza y acercarse a mis labios. Sabía que iba a besarme.

«Ring, ring. »

«_ ¡Mallacht!_2 »

Lo escuche respirar profundamente y con aquella frase que parecía una palabrota vi como envenenaba con la mirada a mi celular, apretó los puños y esforzó una sonrisa por demás encantadora.

— Creo que tu novio te llama.

— Sabes… no se a que te refieres… pero estoy segura de que te equivocas.

Conteste y la persona que menos pensé escuchar estaba al teléfono, preocupado y muy dispuesto a entrar en mi casa. Estaba en su auto a tan solo unos pasos de la puerta de entrada esperando confirmación de mi parte. Mire a Albert y me pregunte por que había dicho aquello o más bien como había sabido quien me estaba llamando. Él me taladraba con su mirada quería saber que le respondería,

— Aló, Terry, que sorpresa. Y pues que te digo estoy…. Estoy a punto de acostarme a dormir y no estoy presentable.

— Siempre estas presentable preciosa, además eso no importa solo quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Ahora?

— Si, si te parece bien por supuesto; pero si no, que te parece si te invito a desayunar el día de mañana

— Eso me parece mejor. Entonces ¿a qué hora nos vemos? — No es que me interesara mucho su invitación en estos momentos y más con el adonis al cual no podía quitarle la vista de encima… «No, ya no» solo quería deshacerme de él de inmediato.

— ¿Estas bien? suenas como ansiosa.

— Eh si, no te preocupes es que me caigo del sueño. — Simule un gran bostezo de mi parte muy sonoro como para que se escuchara a través de auricular.

— Oh discúlpame pecas, no te quito mas tu sueño de belleza, si quieres paso por ti a las ocho de la mañana. ¿Esta bien?

— Si esta muy bien.

— ¿Segura que no te ocurre algo? Digo no te quejaste por lo de pecas… bueno no importa supongo que es el cansancio. Entonces que tengas una buena noche nos vemos en la mañana.

Cuando deje mi celular sobre la mesita me percate de ponerlo en volumen bajo, estaba segura que Annie no me creería por lo que estaba pasando. Había despachado a Terry mi gran amor por un desconocido que sonreía triunfante en mi sala y el cual se acercaba determinante a terminar lo empezado o al menos eso me pareció cuando envolvió en su mano uno de mis rizos y se lo llevo a su esculpida nariz. Sonreí sin saber por que, de seguro todo esto me lo estaba imaginando.

— ¡Ah! — bromeo él. — Entonces si sonríes.

— Aunque lo dudes puedo sonreír. —El pequeño lapsus de la llamada me había dado algo de sensatez, sentía como si un pesado velo caía, ¿como estaba permitiendo que él permanezca en mi casa? — ¿Hasta donde piensas llegar?

— Hasta donde me lo permitas, ya te lo he dicho no hare nada que tu no me lo pidas.

Esbozo una de esas sonrisas que se estaban convirtiendo en mis favoritas. Desenrollo de su dedo un bucle pero siguió acariciando mi cabello como si quisiera darle forma. Su otra mano la deslizo por mi mejilla hasta llegar a la punta de mi nariz para luego bajar hasta mis labios tan solo tocando un ápice mi piel. Sus ojos descendieron hasta mis labios y muy despacio siguió bajando hasta la entrada de mi camiseta gris que se caía de mis hombros deteniéndose en el inicio de mis pechos, él pareció deleitarse con eso por que siguió la línea que se ajustaba a mis caderas. Lo vi cerrar los ojos y tragar saliva, juraría que vi en sus celestes un deseo voraz, violento y exigente.

— Dame solo una oportunidad para demostrarte lo que soy. — Despacio y muy preciso el ritual del mago comenzó, su voz sonaba como tintineante y marcada. — y que me aceptes sin pesares. — Sus labios recorrieron mi lóbulo izquierdo, cada palabra resonaba en mi piel… era como entrar en un encantamiento. — déjame fluir en tu cuerpo y sé parte de mi energía vuelve a mi morada y reencarna conmigo mi dulce flor.

— Mmm…

— ¿Me deseas? — Abrí los ojos de par en par chocando con sus profundidades oscuras. Sabía que era una insensatez, que no era correcto pero felizmente no escuche a mi vocecita interna decirme lo contrario y no pude contenerme.

— Mas que a nada.

Eso fue suficiente para que sus labios buscaran los míos, era débil y mucho, nunca había hecho algo así en mi vida, para salir con alguien como mínimo lo consideraba por un largo tiempo. Pero ahora me encontraba en medio de la sala con mi pijama agujereada, excitada por el deseo de un hombre que había conocido hacia apenas horas. Sus besos me recorrían la boca con exultante fuerza, demasiado demandantes, tanta violencia debían causarme molestia, debería empujarlo y mandarlo sacando de mi casa por su intrusión; pero no podía, su salvaje indiscreción estaba quemando en mi vientre que casi era insoportable. Y la certeza de que su cuerpo respondía al mío era fascinante.

La columna de la habitación me sostuvo por la espalda mientras él me elevaba varios centímetros del suelo, su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío y lo que alguna vez me salvo de un bochorno inminente me estaba presionando la entre pierna, casi podía sentirlo en mi interior y sin querer levante el muslo y abrace su pierna izquierda, gimió cerca de mi oído y me sentí llevar en volandas por el pasillo, con agilidad me iba quitando la ropa mientras besaba cada centímetro de mi piel desnuda y expuesta para su deleite, mi espalda sintió la suavidad de mi cama y su peso me abandono un instante.

— ¡_babúna_!3

No entendía nada de lo que decía, absolutamente nada pero sus labios se sentían a gloria. Se despojo de su elegante chaqueta al mismo tiempo que de su camiseta de cuello en v. Era un modelo de belleza masculina toda fibra y músculos. Tenía los bíceps flexionados alrededor de mis hombros y no evite a mi mano el tocar su torso desnudo, duro como la roca pero con una textura de satén. Sus hombros increíblemente anchos me rodeaban regalándome la mejor de las visiones.

¡OMG!

Esos abdominales estaban creados para dejar todo un reguero de besos sobre ellos y ese vello de color castaño que comenzaba bajo su ombligo me llevaba morbosamente hasta el final de sus vaqueros ceñidos y apretados, hasta tuve la impresión que con urgencia necesitaban ser dos tallas mas por el creciente bulto que apreciaba, debía estar generosamente dotado y sin duda su interés en mi era mas que evidente.

Sus manos agiles deslizaron mi ligero short dejando al descubierto el bikini que me había regalado ese día Annie. Quien iba creer que sus "sabias" palabras iban a cumplirse alguna vez.

— ¡Ah¡

Ese ronco y arrastrado gemido avivo mi deseo y no evito que gritara cuando él con sus dientes tiro de la pequeña tela intentando desprenderla de mi cuerpo, sus dientes de marfil aguijoneaban mi suave piel y humedecieron toda la zona con el pintado abrasivo de su lengua. Lamia cada centímetro de mi piel y puso mas efusividad justo en mi monte de Venus.

_— «¡Delicioso!»_ Tome sus cabellos deseaba verlo, pero sentí su tensión y abruptamente se levanto encendiendo la luz de manera automática.

— ¿Que es eso?

— ¡Qué! ¿Qué?

— ¿Eso?

Él señalo mi marca de nacimiento un lunar pequeño muy extraño que siempre me pareció un tatuaje pues tenia la forma de una flor alargada terminaba en punta y en su inicio descansaba como en hojas.

— Ah pues un lunar.

— ¿Por que lo tienes?

— Eh pues no se… herencia… no tengo idea.

— ¿Como que no tienes idea?

— Pues si quieres que te hable de genética…

— No, no… quiero saber ¿por que lo tienes?

—Te digo que no se, es como si me preguntaras por que tengo los ojos verdes nací con eso.

— ¿Naciste?

— Si.

Todo me pude imaginar menos lo que hizo, no fue para nada bonito, ni delicado, ni pasional, él me obligo a recostarme mientras examinaba minuciosamente mi lunar que quedaba justo encima de…

— ¿Oye que crees que haces?

— ¡Imposible!

— ¿Que es imposible?… _¡Mier… coles_! — me tape con la sabana esto era demasiado si alguna vez estuve excitada ya ni me acordaba. — ¿se puede saber que te pasa?

Me miro consternado y hasta un poco encantado. Automáticamente apago la luz. Y se acerco a mí.

— Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima, no te lo permito. Ni ahora ni nunca.

_— ¡A rún mo chroí!_ 4..No hagas promesas que nunca cumplirás, te aseguro que me reclamaras y me reclamaras por lo que soy.

Presiono sus labios contra los míos y con frenética fuerza coloco mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Acuno mi rostro en sus manos y contrario a lo que pensé con delicadeza y devoción infinita se apresuro a besarme en cuatro puntos exactos.

—Ahora duerme _Maise_, duerme y sueña conmigo.

Su mano cubrió mis ojos mientras sentía presionar su boca en mi frente y como cual niña me dormí.

* * *

><p>— Y le dije a Roberth que ni piense que voy a filmar con Salma ese comercial.<p>

Me reí por enésima vez del relato de Terry solo por cortesía; en verdad me interesaba mucho su vida como actor, pero sinceramente este día lo menos que quería era estar sentada en la acera con un jugo de naranja que por mas que endulzaba me sabia amargo. La imagen de la noche anterior esta viva y casi podía palparla, ¡Por Dios iba a perder mi virginidad frente a un desconocido! Que para colmo no sabía que se había hecho. Lo único que recordaba era ese beso de buenas noches y al momento siguiente me levante con el sonido de la radio que me gritaba que me despertara. Recorrí mi habitación esa mañana buscando un indicio que me indicara que había sido real, pero no encontré nada.

Estaba sola como siempre lo había estado todos estos años.

— Y que me dices. ¿Crees que debería aceptar?

— Eh si, si lo creo. Terry… si me disculpas voy al tocador.

— Si claro pecas sigue, mientras voy un momento a la barra por mas "Brownies".

Eso si que lo escuche e intente darle un codazo cuando paso por mi lado riéndose a carcajadas, por la mala cara que puse.

— ¡Terruce Grandchester¡ ¿que parte de que no me gusta que me digan pecas no entiendes?

— Bueno borremos a pecas de la lista.

— Te lo agradecería.

— Bien ¡tarzan pecoso jala cables! voy por mas brownies.

Si no hubiera corrido, de seguro alcanzaba a ponerle de sombrero la nata que había derramado sin querer y que ahora había parado a la mesa contigua, a la solapa de un terno negro Ralph Laurent, de un elegante señor que me miraba a través de sus gafas oscuras, a las cuales había llegado también algo de nata.

_«Auch »_

— Lo lamento caballero no fue intencional. Le prometo que si le manche su fino traje correré con los gastos…— mientras me disculpaba rezaba con todas mis fuerzas para que se quitara la gran mancha blanca del impecable bolsillo negro y _¡Mangos! _de su sombrero de cien dólares. — Lo… lo siento… no quise…

— No se preocupe señorita, es solo nata.

Tiesa del asombro me quede contemplándolo por un largo momento, esa voz era una muy conocida ¿Que se creía? ¿Que no me iba a dar cuenta? con furia lance la servilleta sobre la mesa y me dispuse a enfrentarlo ahí mismo, necesitaba una explicación, y debía ser buena, nadie entra en mi casa me desnuda y me deja ahí tirada y se va.

Pero antes le quitaría esas enormes gafas de sol, como si eso pudiera ocultar los bellísimos ojos azules que tenia, los cuales sin duda brillaban aun más con la luz del día, trasmitiendo paz y entendimiento. Puros y transparentes. A pesar, de verse ensombrecidos por las ojeras malvas que yacían a sus pies.

Muy, pero muy diferentes a los de anoche…

No, no esto solo podía ser producto de mi imaginación. Él era un gran actor… mejor que Terry sin duda, pero claro todo se descubriría cuando retire ese magistral _Panama Hat_ que le cubría ese sedoso y hermoso cabello…

¿Castaño?

— ¿Desea que me quite la chaqueta también señorita? Pero créame no es necesario, tengo varios, no necesita limpiarlos.

— ¿William?

— ¿Perdón? Creo que hay una confusión aquí, permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Albert Andrew

Mi incredulidad aumento a mayor grado, moví mi cabeza para poder aclarar mis ideas. Habría jurado que su voz era la de él… me detuve a verlo por unos largos segundos, no se podía negar que había algo en su faz que podía confundirse con William pero la verdad a esta persona le rodeaba otra aura.

Antigua, elegante, inmaculada. Clásica.

Inexplicable.

Pero lo más increíble de todo era que había derramado nata a mi artista favorito… en verdad ni en mis más alocados sueños me habría imaginado que lo conocería y menos de forma tan vergonzosa.

— ¡No me lo creo!

— ¿Perdón?

— ¡No puede ser Andrew…. el pintor!

— ¿Sabe usted quien soy? — No pude evitar fruncir el seño ¿como no iba a saber quien era? ¡Yo, precisamente yo su mas grande admiradora!

— ¿Esperaba que no lo supiera?

— Bueno no estamos precisamente en la época en que el arte es el top diez de la lista. Pero me agrada haberme encontrado con alguien que conozca el arte, aunque no lo ame tanto como yo.

— ¿Como sabe que no lo amo? eh me refiero al arte, por supuesto.

— Desde luego, pero como le repito en esta época no es fácil encontrar a alguien que ame el arte en todas sus facetas como yo.

Y diciendo eso el hombre de porte excepcional se movió, mis músculos se tensaron al chocarme con el aroma del after shave mentolado que emanaba. Él se limito a sacar un pañuelo blanco pulcro de su chaqueta y con un «_Permítame »_ procedió a limpiar la bandida gota de nata que yacía en mi barbilla.

— ¡Ah!

— No se asuste, es solo nata.

_¡Si… claro nata!_

Lo vi sonreír y resistí el impulso de parpadear. Deslumbrada por aquel intenso destello devastadoramente atractivo de dientes blancos y homogéneos de mi ídolo. Me sostuve de su mano evitando el desplomarme en el piso de la impresión. Lo sentí sostenerme con fuerza mientras yo me ahogaba con su perfume a maderas.

— ¡George ayúdame!

Continuará…

1 Quien no resuelva la pregunta debe hacer el siguiente acertijo.

2 Maldición.

3 Santo Cielo

4 Oh Amor mío!

* * *

><p>Bueno muchachas espero les guste estos capitulos...<p>

**Lety** : gracias amix el mensajito jiji y esperate ya vienen mas...

bueno estoy escribiendolo seguido asi que espero terminarlo rapidisimo... la GF me ayuda ... jiji pero mi trabajo noo pero tranqui... yap traera en la medida de lo posible.. pero tengo tres dias para igualarme amigas... besos


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

— ¿Cariño te encuentras bien?

Somnolienta y un tanto débil intente ver algo conocido en aquella habitación blanca. Mis parpados me pesaban y cuando me sostuve del brazo vi el conector del suero en mi brazo. «Ay no» vire el rostro al lado contrario, no soportaba la sangre, ni las agujas, una razón mas para ser quien era, solo de verlas me sentía mareada y ansiosa.

— ¿Que me paso Annie? Y podrías decirme ¿por que tengo tantas agujas en mi cuerpo?

Eso quisiera saber yo Candy, te desmayaste sin mas ni mas en el Milenium Park, sino fuera por que el Señor Andrew te atendió de inmediato, hasta que llegue Terry no se que habría pasado contigo. El doctor dijo que tenias baja la presión ¿Cuéntame a amiga que pasó para que te desplomaras?

— ¿Andrew?

— Ay ese hombre es un amor. Estuvo todo el tiempo que te atendieron ¿Sabias que se conocían con Terry?

— Annie…

— Ay Dios y si vieras la de tarjetas de crédito de ese hombre y sus manos ¡Vaya! Sus manos ahora entiendo por que hace tanta cosa maravillosa con ellas y Dios ¡el auto! En el que te trajeron… ¡uf!

— ¡Annie! Podrías escucharme un momento.

— Ok, ok deja poner en orden mis ideas, pero es que es tan bello y guapo.

— Annie otra vez te estas desviando.

— Vale. ¿Que es más importante que hablar del hombre que te trajo acá como una muñeca de porcelana y estuvo las cuatro horas esperando a que te recuperaras?

— ¿Cuatro… horas?

— Si linda, perdiste el conocimiento por mucho tiempo, nos asustaste a todos. Terry ha estado muy preocupado por ti y tan lindo él hizo todas las llamadas para avisarnos y explico lo sucedido en tu trabajo.

— ¿Y donde esta él? ¿Sigue aquí?

— Pues en la sala de espera ¿quieres que lo llame? Ahora si no me vas a negar que él tiene un interés en ti y del bueno.

— ¿Andrew?

— No Terry…— Me miro con sus ojazos azul oscuros inquisidores, evaluándome como siempre hacia cuando se daba cuenta de algo, que solo estaba en las profundidades de mi pensamiento. — ¡Ay amiga! no me dirás que… pero si ya habíamos hablado que debías olvidarte de tus sueños de colegiala, yo creí que ya te habías olvidado de él cuando asomo Terry. Sí acepto que es un hombre precioso pero no creas que por que una vez te ayudo, pues pasará a mayores. Pero para que aterrices te cuento que él ya se fue, pero te dejo este hermoso ramo de rosas y me encargo que te dijera que fue un placer conocer a otra alma que adora el arte.

Annie era mi mejor amiga, me conocía de toda la vida y sabía mis secretos más grandes, incluso me acompaño a hurgar por las afueras de la deshabitada mansión Andrew en Chicago y sabia perfectamente que estaba obsesionada con su arte desde adolescente. Pero en verdad no solo había sido eso, él había sido mi amor escondido, platónico por muchos años. Él no lo sabia pero yo por poco, ya había tenido una familia con él. Pero desde luego solo fueron sueños de adolescentes, los cuales no pasaron más allá de unos cuantos poemas escritos y colocados en su buzón, los cuales solo Dios sabrá si los leyó. Luego, después de la universidad llego Terry y con él se esfumaron todos esos sentimientos acumulados por Andrew y se convirtieron en admiración y devoción a su arte.

— Ósea que ya se fue y ¿no dijo nada mas? — Pregunte desilusionada.

— Si y no amiga. — Dijo Annie encogiéndose. — Pero si te sirve afuera esta Terry.

Me sonreí ante su ofrecido sarcasmo. Cuando salió de la habitación en su busca, me levante y me acerque al fino ramo de rosas blancas y en efecto había una fría tarjeta con un «_ ¡Que se mejore_!» impreso directamente desde la florería. Su detalle me causaba alegría y tristeza a la vez; pero ¿que quería? ¿Que él se tomara el tiempo de por lo menos escribir la nota con su puño y letra? una chica puede soñar ¿no? y yo como siempre volvería a soñar en la intimidad de mi cama. El no perfecto encuentro con Andrew.

Tenerlo en frente y en persona debió haber debilitado mis fuerzas, de seguro eso causo mi desmayo, el shock al mirar aquellos ojos insondables me atenazo los músculos, eso sumado a lo que había sentido la noche anterior y la terrible confusión que cause en el café por causa de William Johnson; de seguro le debieron hacer pensar que estaba loca de atar. ¡Genial! por fin conozco al artista de todos los tiempos y yo me desmayo sin razón aparente.

— Me alegra que estés mejor Candy, me asustaste; pero bueno ahora vamos a casa para que descanses, además bella tenemos una conversación pendiente no lo olvides. — Salte ante su sorpresiva visita pero como pude le conteste sinceramente.

— Gracias Terry, gracias por todo.

Algo aleteo en sus ojos, era ese brillo que tenia siempre frente a las chicas que pasaban a su larga lista de conquistas, con un toque diferente que desapareció antes de que pueda descifrarlo, él era una belleza y estaba segura que si ayer por la mañana me hubiera mirado de esa manera me lanzaba a sus brazos. Su sonrisa era arrebatadora y ahora me observaba como si me quisiera para él. Me pregunte que me sucedería después… si pasara.

* * *

><p><em>Chicago, Enero 2011<em>

— Me voy a casa a ponerme de mal humor.

— Cielo escucha. —Annie detuvo mi brazo evitándome la huida. Sabia que iba a terminar así, pero como siempre me deje llevar por mi soledad. — Mira voy a cancelar mi cita con Archie y ¿que te parece si tu y yo salimos hacer algo? Vamos a Friday's a comernos unas costillitas al horno con dos que tres cervezas en honor a Terry.

Le sonreí, agradecida por la idea, ella era alocada y desenfadada pero era mi amiga incondicional. Sabía que si le pedía que nos sentáramos a ver la saga de Crepúsculo toda la noche, ella traía el helado de chocolate. Suspendería lo que sea con Archie con tal de ser mi paño de lágrimas en situaciones como estas. La abrace con fuerza, esta vez no se por que pero no era necesario su sacrificio.

— Amiga muchas gracias pero recuerdas que compre las mismas costillitas en el súper y están ansiosas de que yo las descongele. Además no puedes cortar la cita con Archie recuerda que dijo que tenia que decirte algo y la verdad de esto si tengo un buen presentimiento.

Ella sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron, ella podía decir que no quería ninguna relación seria, ni con etiquetas, pero sabia que como toda mujer en este mundo quería casarse y vivir un amor de cuento de hadas.

— Vale, pero si cambias de opinión me avisas ¿ya?, yo mientras tanto llamare a Patty para ver si entre tanto menjurge y piedra tiene algo para encoger el "ego" de Terry… ¿Linda segura que no pasó nada con él?

— No, dando gracias a Dios no pasamos de primera base.

— Me alegro… sé que ya es "hora". — Me dijo aquello dándome un codazo y sonriendo con ternura. — Pero no quisiera que lo pierdas con cualquier… bueno ya tu sa'.

No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas, de pronto Annie tenia razón y la brujita del grupo tenia algo para cortar de raíz mi mala suerte con los hombres.

Después de haber salido del hospital, no había día que Terry no estuviera conmigo y me colmara de atenciones, era muy cariñoso y siempre era atento conmigo. Por un momento hasta me olvide de William Johnson y aquella fortuita noche. En verdad; quería ilusionarme nuevamente y esta vez por fin hacer realidad mi supuesto amor con Terruce Grandchester. Todo había empezado maravillosamente estábamos avanzando con paso firme; era encantador y como nunca me fascinaba cada día con sus relatos o ponía de cabeza mi vida con sus rebeldías… hasta que una noche en una de esas fiestas de presentación de una de sus obras ambos bebimos mucho y por supuesto empezamos a besarnos descontroladamente; estábamos en el clímax de la situación; pero la sensatez me llego en el momento menos oportuno y yo lo rechace, eso le molesto y trato de convencerme que continuáramos lo que habíamos empezado; eso me desmoralizo y con mas razón quise que saliera de mi casa y desde ese momento todo se torció.

Él se mostraba disgustado cuando quería intentar algo conmigo y yo lo cortaba, raramente él no se imaginaba que yo no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en ese ámbito y cuando por fin tuvo la osadía de preguntar por que no quería, le confesé que era virgen. Al contrario de lo que había pensado sobre la suficiencia de los hombres en ser los primeros maestros para una mujer inexperta, lo que le había dicho hizo que retrocediera como si le hubiera lazando un insecticida. Me dijo que él no estaba preparado para tremendo compromiso y sin más me abandonó. Con dolor entendí que nunca pensó en mi sinceramente, solo quería satisfacer su ego.

Menudo lio.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, me dedique a recoger todos los mensajes que ahora llegaban a mi puerta con varias combinaciones de letras muy extrañas y siempre con una rosa blanca a lado. Las había apilado en una caja para botarlas por que realmente no le hallaba sentido, aunque se me antojaba romántico. Incluso llegue a pensar por un momento que era Terry quien se tomaba la molestia de colocarlo cada mañana exactamente a las siete en mi puerta. Y si eso era cierto, debían desaparecer de mi vista, pero mantenía la duda, por que aunque ya había terminado con él hace una semana, seguía recibiendo los presentes. Intente pescar al personaje pero todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, tanto que desistí y me acostumbre a recibir esas letras y colocarlas en la mesita de la cocina. Hoy cumplían tres meses de aquello.

Era sábado y como siempre me senté en el sofá frente a mi obra favorita de Andrew, con mi libro y mis infaltables Ferrero Rocher. No me había dado cuenta que me había quedado dormida hasta que el timbre de mi celular me hizo brincar haciendo que mi libro cayera al suelo.

Era Patty.

— ¡Candy uuuuuuuu! ¿Como estas? Hable hoy con Annie y dice que necesitas de mi sabiduría. Con gusto te ayudare, solo que me harías un favor, estoy a dos horas de tu casa pero me olvide justo la bolsita que prepare para ti en la tienda. ¿Podrías ir por ella?

«_Ay dios que le diría Annie»_

— Estas segura que no puedes esperar hasta mañana ya son las seis de la tarde y ya sabes como anda la delincuencia y…

— No, no, no tiene que ser hoy, es veinte y dos y asciende libra a la casa de escorpión, alineándose con la fase de luna en su mayor apogeo. Créeme el Ágata y el lapislázuli funcionan mejor con los rayos de luna de esta noche.

— Ah si, claro me había olvidado de eso.

— Candy… con esa actitud no lograremos nada. Pero haber dime ¿tienes algo mejor que hacer, que sentarte en el sofá y atorarte de chocolate con el ultimo libro de vampiros? ¿Qué? ¿cual toca hoy? … ¿Medianoche?

Hice una mueca al ver mi hermoso libro de pasta negra de Claudia Gray en el suelo, odiaba que le atinara a lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡Bruja!

— ¡A vez! anda ve a traerlo y probemos… ¡que te cuesta!

— ¿Donde dices que esta?

— Wiiiiiiiii

Con un suspiro que se escapó de mi boca escuche atenta la ruta exacta donde Patty suponía que había dejado la bolsita. ¿Por que no podía negarles nada a mis amigas?

— Si no supiera que esta a diez cuadras tu tienda de seguro que no iría por ella.

— Lo sé nena, yo también te adoro nos vemos en dos horas.

Deje caer de mala gana mi celular al sofá y recogí mi libro del suelo ¡Rayos! ya estaba justo en la parte que Bianca iba a morder a Lucas en el balcón. Con una mueca de pesar, tome mi chamarra y salí calle abajo colocándome los guantes para aplacar el frio, las pistas estaban llenas de gente lista para salir de fiesta, sus rostros estaban sonrientes y los veía pasar tomados de la mano y perdiéndose en sus ojos; como nunca me arrepentí no tener un perro para tener que sacarlo a pasear, con suerte seria el único macho que no me engañaría ¡como pude haber estado tan ensimismada con Terry si yo sabia en lo que me metía! pero no era que estaba decepcionada, la verdad no lo echaba de menos sino que yo tarde me di cuenta que me había ilusionado en vano y el pensar que yo lo necesitaba para olvidar al místico personaje de hace tres meses, me hacia sentir desesperada, por que para decir verdad, lo recordaba cada día.

Alejándolo de mis pensamientos me concentre en el vecindario, la estropeada acera estaba iluminada por el neón de los locales, todo se encontraba normal como cualquier sábado en la noche, salvo por que había algo espectral en el ambiente y esta vez lo sentía mas de lo común.

Bien, estaba llegando al local de Patty.

Sintiendo el típico escalofrió que sentía cuando entraba a su tienda, me agache a sacar la llave de emergencia oculta en la maceta de la ventana, no era nada seguro pero Patty decía que los espíritus cuidaban su hogar, algo debe tener de cierto por que todos los locales de la zona por lo menos habían registrado dos asaltos. En una ocasión habían robado los locales contiguos vaciándolos por completo, pero nunca intentaban al menos ingresar al "O'brimistic".

Cuando cruce la puerta el tintineante sonido de los cascabeles elimino el silencio del lugar proyectando los rayos de luna a través de las fibras platinadas. Por un momento creí ver una extraña sombra detrás de mí, insegura y agarrándome del pomo de la puerta me di la vuelta para ver quien estaba detrás sin lograr mirar nada.

Suspire absorbiendo todo el aire que pude. Estaba paranoica. Estos últimos tres meses por más que intente no volvieron a ser iguales, a cada instante me sentía vigilada. Sin contar que desde el encuentro con mi espejismo, el cual había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, me sentía marcada y con un letrero de propiedad autoimpuesto ¿Que habría sido de mí, si me hubiera entregado a ese hombre que había conocido una noche cualquiera?

Lo ignoraba

Pero tenia la certeza que desde aquella noche no pude ser la misma, casi todos los días añoraba y necesitaba físicamente a William y aun mas no había podido dormir como se debe por que añoraba a Albert Andrew con la misma intensidad…

Inexplicable, Descabellado y Absurdo.

Encendí la luz cuando pasé por el recibidor y encontré la pequeña bolsa de un morado chillón, donde había dicho Patty que estaría, imposible no verla.

_Entras y justo en la caja, junto a los inciensos, en medio de las feromonas la encontraras… créeme no te quedara duda de que es ella cuando la veas._

No, a menos que estuvieras ciega.

La tome y la guarde en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi chaqueta mientras me apresuraba a salir del lugar. Tenía urgencia de llegar a la seguridad de mi casa y ansiedad de encerrarme en ella por Dios sabe que cosa.

Comencé a caminar mirando a todos lados apresurando mi paso, mi corazón comenzó a vibrar cual colibrí y quise ponerme a correr; por un instante cerré los ojos e intente poner mi mente en blanco…

Fatales dos segundos en los que tropecé con un adoquín y en la que me sentí atrapada en dos poderosos brazos los cuales evitaron que me vaya de bruces contra el cemento.

— ¿_Maise_, te encuentras bien?

Un grito se atoro en mi garganta al momento de escuchar su voz, era inconfundible y en estos momentos taladraba mi cerebro haciendo que chocaran mis neuronas entre si. Volví a tomar una bocanada de aire pensando que aquello me libraría de mi estupor. Posiblemente en verdad si me había caído y me había golpeado en la cabeza y ahora yacía inconsciente en el piso alucinando.

— ¿Candy?

No, funciono.

Lo empuje tratando de deshacer su abrazo pero me fue imposible. En el intento, me resbale y él me apretó mas contra si.

Grave Error.

Sentí su esculpido y musculoso cuerpo contra mi espalda, su carne se contraía calentando mi piel. Empecé a respirar con dificultad.

— No te soltare hasta que este seguro que estas bien.

— ¡Genial!

Se sonrió y en ese momento poco de su aliento rozo mi oreja desarmándome. Olía maravillosamente y yo había ansiado ese aroma todo el tiempo. Me levantó sin esfuerzo alguno y me sostuvo bajo él sin soltarme, sus ojos me miraban con algún diferente tono esta vez, veía pasión y deseo pero también identifique algo de devoción en ellos. Agacho su cabeza dispuesto hacer lo que pensaba iba a hacer; pero yo lo empuje lejos de mi.

— Oh no muchacho esta vez no.

Él levanto los brazos en signo de rendición. Pero no perdió esa sonrisa torcida de auto suficiencia. Muy Sexy.

— Esta bien, tienes todo el derecho de mandarme al último infierno; pero te advierto, de todas maneras regresaría y no te quedara más remedio que acogerme.

— ¿Y por que debería hacerlo? Eres un total desconocido para mí,

— Mmm, creo que necesitas que te devuelva la memoria. — Me apretó contra su cuerpo sin ninguna dificultad y me hablo al oído rozando levemente su incipiente barba contra mi mejilla. — Por que yo si te conozco y muy a fondo, no he olvidado ningún detalle de ti.

Aspiro hondo cerca a mi cuello y no pude evitar virarlo para darle acceso a el, sus labios hicieron que me erizara mandando un sacudón a todo mi cuerpo, lo que me trajo de nuevo a la tierra.

— No, no, no, suéltame.

— No hare nada que tú no quieras.

— Entonces suéltame de una vez por todas.

Sentí como esperaba a que yo hiciera otro comentario y con lentitud y a regaña dientes me soltó, suspiro con frustración y hablo pausadamente.

— Lamento mucho no haber vuelto, tenia que realizar unas cuantas cosas y poner todo en orden antes de regresar, pienso quedarme en Chicago por tiempo indefinido.

— ¿Y eso significa…..?

Deje la pregunta en el aire; no sabia que esperar, estaba sorprendida ante la inesperada confesión, pero deseaba con todo el alma que él dijese que parte de esa decisión dependía de mí. Sin embargo había algo mas que me inquietaba.

— ¿Como supiste donde estaba?

— Fui a tu casa y vi que salías… así que te seguí... y bueno el resto ya lo sabes.

— ¿Estabas siguiéndome?

— Eh si.

— ¿Por que?

— No es obvio…

Lo taladre por unos instantes en los que desee tener vista de rayo X para quemarlo en ese instante. Me di la vuelta y tome de nuevo el camino para regresar a mi casa. Estaba furiosa.

— Candy…

— No me hables. Sabes cuan asustada estaba. Pensé que alguien me seguía para robarme o algo peor. Estaba aterrorizada… desaparece de mi vista.

— Por favor no me eches.

— Dame una razón…

— Quiero reivindicarme contigo, acepto que no empezamos muy bien y quiero hacer las cosas bien…

— Donde habré oído eso antes…

— Lo se, lo siento esta vez será diferente.

Seguí andando… chocando con los transeúntes a los cuales les escuchaba murmurar posiblemente maldiciones; sin importarme realmente, estaba fúrica y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas tener poderes y desaparecer.

— Candy tu pareces ser una excelente persona y hay tan pocas como tu en este mundo que me gustaría pasar algunos pocos minutos contigo. Y así demostrarte que en realidad quiero recompensarte por mí inapropiado comportamiento.

— ¿Y después que?

— Bueno después tú dirás, me pongo a tu servicio. Puedes hacer lo que desees conmigo solo depende de ti.

Me reí a pesar de lo absurdo del asunto. Algo en mi cerebro me decía que le de esa oportunidad que me estaba pidiendo. Pero otra me gritaba que salga corriendo y haga caso omiso del cuerpo esbelto y musculoso que caminaba a mi lado.

— Amo tu sonrisa, eres muy linda cuando sonríes.

Me pare de repente y lo mire. Estaba segura que había escuchado esa frase en algún lado. Intente hablar pero su dedo índice cubrió mis labios tan suavemente que no evite soltar un suspiro.

Vale. Seria muy difícil mantener el control cuando se pusiera en esas.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo?

— ¿A que? — Me puse a la defensiva de repente y él sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Hay un restaurante en la esquina. Podemos caminar hasta allá, a la vista de todo el mundo. Te prometo no morderte a menos que tú me lo pidas.

Su extraño sentido del humor me confundía a veces y me estaba formando una arruga en el entrecejo. Lo mire y me perdí de nuevo en él ¿que tenia que lo hacia tan irresistible? ¿Seria capaz de soportarlo?

— No se si deba…

— Mira te juro que no soy un sicótico… puedo ser excéntrico y hasta un poco prepotente pero no un sicótico.

— No sé por que creo que las prisiones están llenas de hombres que les dicen eso a las mujeres.

— Yo nunca lastimaría a una mujer y menos a ti Candice.

Su tono de voz al pronunciar mi nombre me indico determinación, posiblemente lo insulte con mi comentario. Había tanta sinceridad en su voz que inmediatamente me arrepentí de lo que dije.

— Lo lamento pero debes entenderme…

_— Maise,_ no importa además eso es parte de tu encanto…

Le sonreí con ganas, busque nuevamente en mi cabeza alguna vocecita que me diga que corriera pero ya no la escuchaba.

Me canse de resistirme…

— ¿Por donde? ¿por esta calle? — Sonrió mostrando esos límpidos dientes muy bien cuidados, en aquellos labios carnosos y sensuales que acabarían con matarme algún día.

— Si. — William me ofreció su brazo. — Vamos prometo que voy a mantener mis manos donde puedas verlas y mis labios solo… hablaran.

Apoye mi mano en su brazo donde sentí un musculo tan tenso y bien formado que envió una descarga a través de todo mi cuerpo. Lo mire de soslayo y lo vi sonreír con satisfacción. Mientras caminábamos me tome el tiempo de admirarlo, tenia una extraña aura de magia a su alrededor incluso me parecía que no era de esta época. Pero su indumentaria tan moderna me decía que sabía arreglárselas para sobrevivir en el siglo veintiuno. Un jersey de cuello envuelto negro y unos vaqueros del mismo color contrastado con sus dorados cabellos lo hacia sencillamente irresistible.

— ¿Y entonces que es lo que haces?

— Soy un artista… o bueno así me han nombrado.

— Okey… y artista ¿en que?

Aquellos ojos azules me miraron intentando decirme algo que no logre comprender a primera vista. Paso su lengua sobre sus dientes y achico los ojos mostrando la típica expresión de aturdimiento. Parecía que pensaba muy bien que decirme. Sin embargo no contesto.

No me di cuenta que llegamos al restaurante hasta que él abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para dejarme pasar. Dijo algo a la camarera y esta nos llevo a un rincón bastante privado. Todo el tiempo fui consiente de su mirada depredadora pero por extraño que pareciera no me sentí incomoda. Aunque en mi interior lo que realmente deseaba era devorarlo a él.

— Estás nerviosa. — Su afirmación me desconcertó.

— Eres muy perceptivo ¿verdad?

Sonrió e inclinando su cabeza contesto con cinismo.

— Me han acusado de cosas peores.

— Ya lo creo… pero sigues sin contestarme, dijiste que eras un artista ¿en que?

— ¿Es importante eso?

— Sí, sino pensaría que eres un delincuente o algo así. — me detuve contemplando y sopese la idea de que podría serlo, pregunte. — ¿Eres un ladrón?

— Define ladrón. — Lo dijo bebiendo un poco de vino que tenia en la mesa sin dejar de mostrarme esa sonrisa seductora. Me reí con ganas pero seguí sin saber si bromeaba o en verdad lo decía seriamente. — Entonces dime, ¿de que vives Candy?

— Hago estadísticas para una empresa consultora de tecnología.

— Vaya. — Dijo genuinamente interesado. — En que forma, como técnico o administrativo.

Me sorprendí realmente que supiera algo de mi trabajo.

— Como técnico, soy ingeniero electrónico.

— Impresionante. — Levanto la copa una vez más e hizo un brindis silencioso. — además de preciosa, inteligente.

— Permíteme discrepar…

— Además de tenaz…— y bebió otro sorbo mas de su trago sin dejar de mirarme. — Tienes carácter Candice White.

Toda mi protesta termino en el momento que pronuncio mi apellido. Estaba completamente segura que nunca se lo dije.

— ¿Como sabes mi apellido? — Mi pregunta lo desconcertó por un momento y fue como a verse dado cuenta que había hablado de más. Lastimosamente en ese momento no dejaría que evadiera mi cuestionamiento. — No estoy dispuesta a que tú sepas más que yo de ti. ¿Dime como lo sabes?

— Lo averigüe.

— ¿Por que?

— Ya te he dicho me interesas y cuando quiero algo lo obtengo.

— ¿Que más sabes?

— Solo lo suficiente, me gustaría oír más sobre ti… desde tu punto de vista.. claro.

— Mejor dime tu, estoy segura que averiguaste mas que mi apellido; además creo que merezco algo de justicia... todavía sigues sin contestarme sobre que haces.

Sus ojos vibraron por segundos y solo se limito a decirme una cosa.

— Soy originario de Glasgow.

— Y eso que quiere decir…

Mis palabras se atoraron en mi boca, lo mire y recordé la extraña exposición a la cual asistí hace ya tres meses. Esa extraña exposición de dementes en la cual lo vi por primera vez. Y que curiosamente era en su honor.

— Imposible, eres un mito.

— Pues este mito esta sentado y hablando contigo ahora mismo.

Mi asombro no pudo ser mayor, se suponía que era la invención de millones de mujeres en la red. A las cuales por cierto no les creí ni un ápice de todo lo que habían colocado en sus blocks. William levanto su brazo izquierdo y me indico un pequeño tatuaje el cual se encontraba en el interior de su antebrazo, era negro y tenía una forma de un humano con cuatro brazos que descansaba sobre una flor de loto, la misma que curiosamente tenia una forma que no recordaba donde la había visto. Quise tocarlo pero él retiro su brazo inmediatamente.

— Aun no es hora…

— ¿Hora de que?

Como antes, no contesto pero sostuvo mi mano llevándosela a sus labios pronunciado.

— Cuando me des la oportunidad para demostrarte lo que soy y que me aceptes sin pesares, lo sabrás mi dulce flor. Y no me temas, soy un simple hacedor de formas el cual se postra como tu esclavo para tu propio arte, _Rún mo chroí._

Como describir el mar de sensaciones que me invadieron después de escuchar aquellas palabras. Me sentía envuelta en una especie de neblina blanca transparente, atrapada en un espacio de encantamiento sin formas.

_Que me aceptes sin pesares_… _Rún mo chroí_

Se escuchaba en el fondo de mi mente mientras yo navegaba alrededor de su aura atrayente y seductora. Nunca dejo de mirar mis ojos cautivándome y haciendo que cedieran mis fuerzas al momento que bajó su cabeza para atrapar mis labios. El néctar que mojaba mi piel era caliente y me alimentaba como si estuviera sedienta.

— Déjame fluir en tu cuerpo _Maise_ y se parte de mi energía…

Pronunció con voz seductora profunda y gutural que ligeramente la sentía palpitar en mis oídos. Presionó con más fuerza sus labios y sentí que en ese momento él estaba marcando su territorio como suyo, él me reclamaba y yo cedía gustosa.

— Vuelve a mi morada y reencarna conmigo mi dulce flor.

Él me pedía y yo daba, él me sostenía y yo me dejaba sostener, hasta que por fin sentí que aquella neblina nos envolvía y nos encerraba en una solo forma.

— Te acepto como eres y acéptame como soy… dilo _Maise_ dilo…

— Te acepto como eres y acéptame como soy.

Y solo hasta ese momento supe la magnitud de mis palabras y mis acciones. Mi cuerpo se elevaba invisiblemente hacia él para pegarse directo a su cuerpo, sostuvo mis manos y el mundo se paro, solo existíamos los dos y ambos girábamos a un mismo sentido hacia un mismo camino.

Sin ninguna duda comprendí que acepte ser de él… del Artista de Glasgow.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Hola chicas... sip ya llegue.. llegue de nuevo con otro cap... bueno mientras la inspiracion de.. claro esta jajja<p>

**Lety!** è mi run machroi anch jijiji gracias amix por seguir leyendo esta locura tambien... besitos..

**irenelc81:** sip verdad es tanta la pasion de este hombre que ami me tiene como loca jijij y cada vez me inspira mas .. gracias por leer amix ... y sip pobre pecas..

Galaxyla**m84**jiji ay amix gracias por leer de corrido jiji sip.. le queda bien... sip con confianza tambien le tocaria lo que sea jijiji y pos siiii como la deja auna embobada sin saber como aparecio y mas aun con deseos de mas... jiji sip y no.. eso lo sabras con el tiempo... jajaj amix gracias por leer aca va otro...

Amix gracias por todo su apoyo... incluso a esas amigas anonimas .. gracias por leerme.

**KARIN**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

— ¡Mallacht!

Suavemente volví a la realidad del restaurante pero aun seguía grogui, se escuchaba un sonido a lo lejos, pero mi prioridad todavía estaba en el hombre que tenia en frente y quien por cierto me estudiaba como si esperara alguna reacción de mi parte.

— ¿Qué suena?

Lo vi mover la cabeza en dirección a mi bolso, suspirando tan pesadamente como si quisiera contener un ataque violento, levantó su rostro hacia el techo cerrando los ojos e inhalo con fuerza. Aquel movimiento tortuoso me dio una perfecta vista del inicio de su cuello, al que extrañamente quería lanzarme a morderlo.

— Tu móvil, tu amiga te llama.

¡Patty! Maldiciendo busque en mi bolso el aparato que no dejaba de sonar. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y ahora tenia un gran problema. La reina de la testarudez no me dejaría en paz por dejarla esperando tanto tiempo afuera en esta helada.

— Alo, Patty mira…

— Amiga lo lamento tanto, te prometo que te compensare por mi tardanza estoy atascada por un extraño desfile de "Chicas con sorpresa" y ahora hasta que no escuche sobre los derechos de genero no podre avanzar… te debo una amiga, te jurito que te doy una limpia gratis y te regalo un frasquito de feromonas que me llego recién, es efectivísimo.

— Ósea que aun no llegas. ⎼Repetí esas palabras pausadamente como iban saliendo de mi boca. ⎼ No te preocupes Patty, siempre si lo podemos hacer mañana.

— ¿Estas bien? Te siento extraña

— Si, si estoy perfectamente. ⎼ Lo dije mirando de reojo al hombre que no dejaba de taladrarme con la vista como si solo fuera yo quien existiera a su alrededor, mientras casi todo el restaurante se lo devoraba

Silencio.

— ¿Patty?

— Candy por favor ve a tu casa y no dejes que entre quien quiera que este a tu lado. No sueltes la bolsita, la necesitaras.

— ¿De que hablas?

— Te llamo dentro de veinte minutos a la casa.

Y se calló el aparato, dejándome con una duda inmensa. ¿Qué habría querido decir? Pero en efecto debía hacerle caso, por extraño que parezca el apodo de bruja no era solo por que tenía una tienda de artículos místicos y se hacia llamar Madame O'Brien, en realidad cuando ella hablaba como hacia minutos, era de miedo. Me levante mirando mi reloj tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

— Sabes es casi medianoche. —Con el seño fruncido y hasta me pareció mal humorado miro su reloj, proseguí. — La pase muy bien, pero me tengo que ir,

Él coloco su mano suavemente en mi brazo para mantenerme en la mesa.

— Por favor déjame que te lleve a casa.

Lo que me había dicho Patty estaba taladrando mi cabeza pero ilógicamente me rehusé a escucharla, aquellas horas habían sido maravillosas y yo solo quería seguir alargando el tiempo y no separarme de su aura reconfortante y acogedora. Y accedí.

Mientras caminábamos al auto sentía que todos mis sentidos estaban agudizados aun nivel que antes no lo había parametrizado, la fuerza de su magnetismo se sentía en cada célula de mi cuerpo y sabia que podía tenerlo y manejarlo por el tiempo que quisiera.

— ¿Dios que tenia, que me hacia sentir así?

A medida que avanzábamos su aroma masculino me rodeaba, quería poseerlo en ese instante.

_Candy, estas loca._

Frene de repente cuando llegamos a su deportivo Lexus negro.

— ¡Vaya, alguien viaja con estilo no! — Guiñándome un ojo perversamente William me abrió la puerta del auto.

— Bueno ya sabes, para pasear por la ciudad uno sencillo basta.

— Tuve que obligarme a cerrar la boca por el asombro, pero al final termine riéndome.

Realmente me gustaba este hombre.

Lo vi rodear el coche con garbo y cuando quedamos encerrados juntos, la sacudida casi hace que me resbalara del lustroso asiento de cuero.

Llego a mi casa y como todo un caballero se ofreció a llevarme hasta la entrada. En el descanso vacile mientras observaba el fuego de sus cautivadores ojos azules. William era tan caliente y sexy de una manera muy peligrosa.

¿Que pasaría si al otro día no volvía como aquella vez…? ni siquiera tenia su número telefónico o su email. ¡Rayos!

— Gracias, realmente la pase muy bien esta noche.

— Yo también, gracias por dejarme acompañarte.

_Bésame._

Aquellas palabras pasaron fugazmente por mi mente, mientras seguía estática en aquel lugar. La llamarada en mi cuerpo se hacia mas grande y yo moría por sentir a este hombre contra mi. El hechizo que había utilizado definitivamente había jugado con mi cordura y hacia que yo solo pensara en una cosa.

En morder aquellos labios carnosos y hundir mis manos bajo aquellos risos dorados.

Para mi sorpresa, su boca cubrió la mía con rapidez mientras gruñía al clavar sus dedos en mi piel.

Dolió.

Pero no como la necesidad de que aquellas manos me apretaran sin estorbos contra mi piel. Me aferró con cada fibra de su cuerpo y yo no tuve mas remedio que sostenerme de sus hombros para no desfallecer, hundí mis manos en aquellas finas hebras y tome su nunca mientras hacia que mi lengua chocara contra la suya. Lo sentí vibrar bajo mi tacto y lo siguiente que sentí fue la puerta de mi casa y su evidente dureza contra mí dolorosa necesidad. Su boca sabia a miel y sus manos eran suaves, cálidas y expertas.

Lo deseaba y lo deseaba mucho.

Estaba tan pegado a mí, que sentía su corazón latiendo contra mi pecho, sus músculos finamente formados, contra mi piel. Me hacia arder con una volcánica necesidad y en lo único que podía pensar era en desnudarlo para mirar su cuerpo y comprobar si se veía tan bien como lo sentía. Ágilmente él movió sus labios por mi rostro, pasando por mi mejilla hasta bajar al cuello

— Déjame hacerte el amor Candy. — Dijo respirando en mi oído. — Quiero sentir tu calor, tu suave cuerpo contra el mío. Sentir tu respiración contra mi cuerpo desnudo.

Debía ofenderme por tal sugerencia. Mi conciencia intento gritármelo y convencerme que lo empujara y lo dejara ahí afuera en el frio. Pero no pude, en lo más profundo de mí ser, conscientemente quería lo mismo.

Quise pensar las consecuencias de este acto, pero no me imagine ninguna. Sin embargo, yo ya estaba abriendo la puerta de mi casa para dejarlo pasar.

Mientras dejaba mis llaves en el recibidor, sentí un profundo respiro por parte de William, no sabia de que venia y pregunte.

— ¿Por qué el suspiro?

— Rara vez uso mis poderes para mis propósitos, pero si me hubieras rechazado estoy completamente seguro que lo hubiera usado. Gracias a los Dioses por los pequeños favores

— ¿Poderes?

Me miro un poco indeciso y hasta vi, que sus ojos vibraron más de lo normal al escucharme, tuve la impresión que se arrepentía de lo que había dicho. Pero por supuesto, tampoco contesto mi cuestionamiento. En cambio, avanzo hacia mí como un felino elegante y malicioso, tomo un mechón de mi rostro y lo coloco detrás de mi oreja.

— Confía en mí por favor. No te hare daño. — Extrañamente no sentía nada contrario a lo que me pedía.

— Lo sé.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y sus azul cielo brillaron al tomarme con ternura.

— Eres tan bella.

Y contuve mi respiración mientras me empujaba contra él para asaltar mis labios nuevamente. Nada en esta noche tenia sentido para mi, ninguna de mis acciones y ninguno de mis sentimientos. Iba a hacerle el amor a un hombre que había aparecido en mi vida fugazmente y que de seguro mañana no estaría. Pero no me importaba, este momento era el que yo había añorado desde hace tres meses, desde la primera vez que lo vi y era un tiempo que alargaría lo máximo posible.

Lo sentí reír con gusto y me observo por un instante, luego me libero el cabello y lo sentí caer por mi espalda aflojando toda mi tensión. Deslizo mi chamarra por mis hombros arrastrando sus manos por mis brazos dejándola caer al piso. Me jaló con fuerza para mirarme con los ojos más hambrientos y oscurecidos por el placer, casi me desmorono. Nunca nadie me había observado de esa forma con tanta devoción, pasión y feroz deseo al mismo tiempo.

Con despreocupación se quito la chaqueta y luego se paso por la cabeza esa camiseta en v que venia pegada a su pecho como piel. Sus ojos sostuvieron los míos mientras se desabotonaba el pantalón y dejaba apenas libre el vello oscurecido de su bajo vientre.

Capturo una de mis manos y luego mordisqueo la punta de mis dedos enviando ondas de placer inexplicable a mi cuerpo. Guio mis manos hacia sus caderas y me ínsito a bajar sus pantalones.

Caliente y doliente por él, hice lo que quería, yo miraba su piel a través de los pequeños pliegues de rayos de luna. Sus músculos bien trabajados y definidos estaban cubiertos por la más sensual piel bronceada que jamás había visto en mi vida, que además estaba cubierta con el mas fino vello rubio que lo hacia ver como un depredador peligroso y viril.

Él era sencillamente delicioso,

Deslice mi mano por sus tensos y duros pectorales deleitándome por la sensación que saltaba bajo mi mano. Lo mire y le veía contener su respiración pacientemente, me dio la impresión que me estaba dejando hacer lo que quería.

Sostuvo mis manos detrás de su espalda con su mano izquierda y tomo mi cuello para mordisquearlo mientras con su mano libre desabrochaba los botones de mi faldón dejándolo caer al suelo. Quede ante él solo en sandalias y mi top de un solo brazo, su boca se deslizo hasta mi hombro y sentí una punzada de dolor cuando me mordió.

_— Gràdh Lughach_1

Sacudí mi cabeza suspirando por sus palabras, aquel idioma movía sentimientos enterrados que nunca supe que tenía. Cerré los ojos mientras me levantaba en sus brazos y nos dirigíamos a mi habitación, me deleite acariciándolos y se me hizo agua la boca.

Me recostó en la cama galantemente bajando sus manos por mis piernas para quitarme las tiras de las sandalias con sumo cuidado y ternura arrojándolas luego sobre su hombro.

Mi corazón golpeaba duramente mi pecho. William mordisqueaba el camino de mi cadera al estomago hasta llegar al filo de mi top. Luego deslizo sus manos bajo mi piel mientras lamia cada centímetro que iba dejando al descubierto para luego quitar la prenda lo más rápido que pudo.

Gemí al sentir su boca morder con mas fuerza mi piel, aquella mezcla de dolor y placer me hacia desfallecer y al parecer a él le incitaba mas, presiono sus dedos sobre mi carne con fuerza y marco el centro de mi pecho con sus dientes de marfil. Deslizo su mano en mi entrepierna y gruño al sentir mi humedad, me beso con más avidez y su mano se deslizo profundamente frotando suavemente mi intimidad.

Enterró su cara bajo mi cuello, sentí su perfilada nariz deslizarse debajo de mi lóbulo respirando profundamente sobre mi piel.

— Te siento tan bien debajo de mí.

Su mano lleno completamente el centro de mi cuerpo y yo suspire por sus palabras y sus actos, me deleitaba su deseo y sus ganas de hacerme suya.

Su nariz acaricio mi cuello y su barba irrito mi piel cuando deslizo su mejilla hasta mis pechos mientras su mano rozaba mi cuerpo hasta hundirse aun más en el dolor que crecía entre mis piernas. Sisee por el placer que esos mágicos dedos causaron en mí con su artístico vaivén. Arquee mi espalda invitándolo a tenerme cuando sentí la punta endurecida presionar mi centro avivando las palpitaciones. La presión aumentaba pero solo lo sentía como una caricia, como si quisiera reconocer el lugar antes de invadirlo.

Mi corazón comenzó a vibrar y una ola de miedo me atravesó. Apreté mis músculos instintivamente consumida por el pánico.

— Te… tengo que decirte algo.

Él se sostuvo en sus brazos para mírame. Presiono su cadera entre mis piernas haciéndome sentir su ávida necesidad, esa sensación caliente podría haberme vuelto loca sino fuera por mi cuestionamiento moral.

— Yo no hago estas cosas… yo no…

William presiono su frente contra la mía y susurro sobre mi boca.

— Si yo pensara eso _¡Candice a chara_2_!_ No estaría aquí contigo.

— No entiendes… yo…

— Shh cariño, lo se. Y a menos que tu no quieras ¿me harías el honor de descubrirte por primera vez mi dulce flor?— Me contemplo con tal intensidad que me dejo cautivada. — Yo te veo a ti, Candy y a toda la coraza con la que te cubres, veo tu inseguridad y la insatisfacción en ti misma, veo todo lo que colocas delante para mantener a todos a distancia.

— Y de todas maneras estas aquí.

— Estoy aquí, por que aunque tu todavía no lo identifiques, yo veo ese hilo indivisible que nos ata, desde que los destinos decidieron por fin unirnos.

Mi corazón latió fuertemente con su confesión. ¿Seria que lo decía en serio o solo intentaba aliviar la tormenta que de seguro se me denotaba? Yo quería creerle y no había razón alguna para no hacerlo. Se agacho para besarme con tal ternura que en el momento que acaricio mi cabello por debajo del lóbulo sentí una extraña familiaridad, de esas que sientes cuando tuviste un sueño y del cual no sabes como recordar. Los rizos de su cabellera cayeron hacia su cara cuando levanto la vista para observarme dejando ver un centello fantasioso en sus ojos pecaminosamente hermosos.

— No sabes cuanto te he esperado.

Hundí mis manos en aquellos rizos preciosos y sostuve su cabeza cuando su boca bajo a mi pecho para saborearlo. Mis manos acariciaron la musculosa espalda, seguido de sus brazos y hombros. Nunca en mi vida había sentido la necesidad de tener más brazos de los comunes, no sabia como sostenerlo por que nada era suficiente. Necesitaba reproducirme y tomarlo sin dejar ningún lugar sin mi marca personal, tenía una extraña sensación de que una confusa niebla de placer nos envolvía. Pero esta era doblemente envolvente y pesada, no había trasparencias ni agujeros a donde distraerse, éramos solos los dos en un centro gravitatorio que no era el de mi habitación.

Sin embargo, era plenamente consciente que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Sus caricias se intensifican y ese centro gravitatorio volvía a elevarme sin sentir nada físico salvo a él, podía jurar que sus manos, si se habían multiplicado y su lengua me abrazaba la piel por todos los lugares al mismo tiempo.

Mi piel estaba viva y al mismo tiempo la sentía rozar contra algo indefinible.

Pude ver que William me observaba con una mirada desenfocada y salvaje, me había dado mi preludio y ahora debíamos entrar al primer acto.

— Dime, si quieres que sea delicado. Y te prometo _Rún mo chroí_ que lo seré.

— ¡No!

Y sin más; me invadió con fuerza y aquel dolor apenas me hizo gritar.

Se desvaneció en el acto cuando sus manos comenzaron a demandarme nuevamente y sus movimientos me reclamaban por entera, tenía una sensación de acoplamiento tan perfecta que sabia que estaba hecha a la medida de su necesidad.

La intensidad del placer no tenía precedentes y yo me perdía nuevamente en aquella aura mágica. Estaba perdida en algún lugar del éxtasis que aquella atmosfera envolvente cada vez nos sostenía, mientras yo me dejaba llevar por sus hechiceras caricias. En este momento no me importaba nada y todo lo que me preocupaba anteriormente desapareció. Lo apreté contra mí y mordí su hombro cuando una de sus embestidas parecía atravesarme.

— Eso es, déjate llevar _Maise_, déjate llevar amor mío.

Segura de complacerlo me deje rodar junto a él y me coloque a horcajadas sobre su bajo vientre, él no perdió tiempo y me atravesó con su lanza mientras yo sofocaba un grito al echar mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando la sensación mas deliciosa me recorrió desde mi vientre hasta la punta de mis nervios. Tal fue aquella sensación que tenia la necesidad de sostenerme, que bruscamente me volví hacia él para encontrarme con sus hombros y mordisquear el borde de su barbilla.

Me beso apasionadamente mientras sus manos acariciaban y presionaban mis pechos.

— ¡Por el amor de todos los santos! ¿Que me has hecho?

— Mi mujer para siempre.

Gemí cuando se presiono contra mí nuevamente, lo sentí invadirme por completo y todavía tenía la sensación que se abría paso en mi vientre buscando como más poseerme, marcarme.

Me sentía desfallecer y no podía evitar el gritar mientras él todavía demandaba más. Me hizo rodar nuevamente curvando su cuerpo contra el mío, sentí su pecho contra mi espalda y sus manos apretarme fuertemente antes de levantar mi pierna sobre su cintura. Lo sentí dentro de mí con golpes profundos e iguales a pesar de lo difícil de la posición, me tenía presionada y abierta, que lo único que podía hacer era no desmayarme por tanto placer. Cuando deslizo sus manos por mi estomago hasta tocarme entre las piernas, clave mis uñas en sus musculosos brazos por el dolor, me aferre a su antebrazo y raramente sentí que mis manos se incendiaban en aquel momento de salvajismo. Sentí incluso; lagrimas en mis ojos, cuando ya no podía mas.

Estaba fuera de la vida terrenal por el éxtasis, mi cuerpo involuntariamente se acoplaba a sus movimientos, uniéndose a él cuando las envestidas fueron aun mas profundas. Gritamos juntos cuando el último movimiento fue certero dejándonos a ambos envueltos en nuestro calor y deliciosamente mojados de satisfacción.

Me sentí liviana y ligera, me gire hacia él envolviéndome en sus brazos con fuerza, hasta que sus labios envolvieron los míos en un frenético beso. Su masculino aroma llenaba mi cabeza y mi corazón, deseaba quedarme envuelta en su cuerpo y lo deseaba para siempre.

Mi mundo había trascendido a niveles inexplicables por primera vez y aunque pareciera una locura sabia que necesariamente debió ser con él.

Me recosté sobre su pecho y deje caer mi mirada sobre un medallón de oro pequeño que llevaba.

Extraño no me había dado cuenta antes.

La cadena era preciosa y la sostuve con delicadeza, era antigua como una insignia, en el centro se denotaba una A sobre un alto relieve de un águila. En mi mente tuve un recuerdo de alguna vez haberla visto, pero no tuve ningún éxito en el proceso de recordación. Solo marque como nota mental buscarla luego en internet.

— Esto es precioso.

— Es el emblema de mi familia, pertenecía a mi hermana. — Me contesto mientras colocaba detrás de mi oreja parte de mi cabello. — Ya casi ni la recuerdo, esto ayuda un poco a la memoria.

— ¿Ella murió?

Lo vi asentir, pero no pude descifrar ese brillo oscuro en su mirada, era dolor mezclado con añoranza.

— Lo siento. Yo nunca conocí a mi familia, pero tengo dos madres maravillosas que me han hecho lo que vez en mi.

Trate de sonar simple y sonreí, pero no lograba alegrarme por completo. Me dolía saber que él había sufrido y sentirme impotente para alivianarle su carga.

— Pues han hecho un excelente trabajo. —Contesto sonriéndome y besando la comisura de mis labios. —Yo tenia seis cuando mis padres murieron y doce cuando mi hermana dejo esta tierra. Pero con el paso del tiempo, parece que todo eso pasó hacia varias generaciones.

— ¿No tienes familia?

— No, estoy igual que tú, por eso conozco tu sentir y no tienes idea que haría lo que fuera para quitarte ese pesar.

Me apretó contra sus brazos en un acto que al tacto me reconforto. Cerré los ojos y deje que aquellos mimos tan sutiles surtieran efecto en mi agotado cuerpo.

— Duerme mi Candy.

Y de nuevo como la primera vez que me dejo en mi habitación, pero esta vez con la seguridad insensata de que lo tendría al otro día conmigo, me perdí en el timbre de su voz y me deslice a través de aquella atmosfera que ahora ya era más delgada y dejaba ver las paredes de mi habitación.

* * *

><p>Mis ojos parpadearon y me levante de un salto cuando una extraña quemazón empezó en la palma de mi mano derecha. El dolor era apremiante y por más que soplaba aire fresco en mi piel caliente, no se detenía; pero lo mas extraño era que había un diseño tatuado en mi palma; que de seguro yo nunca lo había tenido. Esta se manifestaba con claridad, incluso en aquella oscuridad.<p>

— ¿Que…?

Me la frote con energía cuando parecía que el calor y el rojo de mi palma se calmaban dejando ver ahora con más definición la figura que había en ella.

Aquella figura me había dejado intrigada cuando la vi por primera vez, pero ¿que había pasado para que ahora se haya trasladado a mi mano?

Me levante de golpe lanzando las pesadas cobijas que me cubrían, tenia que saber que estaba pasando. Trate de acostumbrar mis ojos a la oscuridad, al parecer todavía no amanecía pero aun en mi somnolencia podía distinguir que había algo distinto a mi alrededor.

Me salí de la cama pero caí de un solo golpe al suelo.

La cama estaba más alta.

Me frote los ojos con insistencia posiblemente seguía dormida y estaba todavía en algún mal sueño. Me levante y di un traspié.

Dolió. Esto era de verdad.

— ¿Que demonios?

Esta no era mi habitación, intente acercarme a la ventana pero unos fuertes brazos me detuvieron antes de llegar.

— ¿Te hiciste daño?— Salte ante su tono de voz, me pareció hasta un poco burlesco. —No pensé que caerías de la cama… lamento asustarte, pero luego entenderás.

— ¿Luego?… siempre dices eso. — Intente girarme hacia él para mirarlo pero no me dejo. — ¿Que pasa, déjame verte?

— Ahora no, dame tiempo por favor. Por lo pronto ponte cómoda, hare que te atiendan como te mereces.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por que me sacaste de mi casa?

— Por esto.

Levanto su brazo izquierdo y su tatuaje resplandecía con la misma intensidad que el que yo tenía en la palma de mi mano derecha. Incluso parecía haberse acentuado más en su piel. Y era definitivamente idéntica a la mía.

— ¿Que sucede?

Como siempre no tuve contestación. Lo sentí temblar mientras me apretaba contra él, percibí cierta incertidumbre y hasta miedo en aquel gesto. Respiro contra mi oído y tan solo pronuncio:

— Por favor confía en mí y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

— ¿Por que dices eso?

— Por que solo tengo tres semanas para que me quieras.

Definitivamente era una información que ni en sueños me hubiera inventado. Quise mirarlo pero él me mantuvo en la misma posición.

— ¿Qué? ¿secuestrándome?

— No es así de sencillo, pero créeme cuando desaparezca esto. — Levanto su brazo mostrando su tatuaje. — Todo habrá terminado y entonces….

Se quedo callado dejando la duda en el aire.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Entonces, tú lo decidirás.

Me soltó de repente y salió como un rayo de la habitación, no me dio tiempo a protestar, tan solo me dejo allí plantada en una habitación que no era la mía, vistiendo ropas que no eran mías. Y sobretodo con una marca que hasta ayer no era mía; pero que, por lo que pude entender seria mía por tres semanas.

De las cuales; al final, no sabría que pasaría.

_Continuara…_

1 Delicioso amor

2 Querida Candice

* * *

><p>Wow me han dejado maravillada con sus reviews amigas... les agradezco mucho y pues aca esta otro cap... espero les guste... besos<p>

raquellsc: amiga que lindo verte de nuevo por aca... jajja y pos si el gusanito delirante no me deja dormir.. y mas con este bello albert el cual espero les guste... gracias por pasarte y super abrazos para ti

AdazurA... JIJI YA vi que llegaste... viste que era mejor aca que en el foro rosa?... bueno aca no puedo regalara las firmitas que doy en el foro o en le grupo pero... si aca es mas ordenado... dame chance para ponerlo mas actualizado pero ya sabes las politicas de la GF dicen que primero alla y luego aca... pero de que lo traigo lo traigo... gracias amiga los reviews por todos los caps... como digo esa es mi paga.

Espero siga siendo de su agrado este fic... y que dejen mensajitos... gracias por leer

**KARIN**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la enorme habitación, había pasado gran parte del día encerrada dando a conocer mi punto de vista respecto a esta situación; torpemente me aferre a la idea de que si me sometía como cualquier damisela de los años veinte a un auto confinamiento mis protestas iban a ser atendidas y por fin así lograr mi cometido. Pero para cuando llego la tarde y salte ante las campanadas de algún reloj seguramente medieval, entre en pánico.

— Yo todavía seguía alojada contra mi voluntad en aquella magnificencia de casa.

— ¿Esta segura señorita que no desea nada?

— Desde luego, quiero irme a casa.

El señor elegante me vio con infinita paciencia nuevamente y por enésima vez me volvió a repetir que eso si no me podía conceder.

_Me podía dar un auto ultimo modelo… sí, pero no dejarme ir._

— ¿Por que? es un delito tener a alguien encerrado en cualquier lugar sin su consentimiento. — Aquel hombre dudo por un momento y yo tuve mi oportunidad de atacarlo. — Podría denunciarlos y enviarlos a la cárcel. _¡Conozco mis derechos!_

— Y yo conozco al señor… no lograra usted nada con esa actitud, solo todo será mas difícil.

— ¿¡Que! por esto? — Levante mi mano marcada ante su lacayo. — Que yo sepa también es un delito contra los derechos humanos traficar con órganos.

— ¿Traficar?

— Vale exagero, pero no me va a negar Don Igor que haberme hecho este tatuaje los pone en grandes aprietos.

El señor elegante apenas pudo contener una sonrisa. Pero luego se recompuso, esperaba que se compadeciera de mi cuando use mi último argumento.

— Mire usted parece alguien muy correcto, no me va a negar que su jefe esta haciendo mal las cosas. Por que no me ayuda yo solo quiero irme a mi casa y volver a mi vida normal. Además no saco nada encerrada en este lugar, él ni siquiera ha vuelto a poner las narices en esta habitación. — Al terminar de pronunciar esa ultima frase me sorprendí por el tono de reproche del como la había pronunciado; a pesar de todo, yo deseaba verlo de nuevo, así sea para azotarle la puerta en su mismísimo bello rostro. —Ve ni siquiera le importo.

— Yo no diría eso señorita. ─ Aquel hombre elegante me miro meditando un momento. ─ Sé que seguramente me despedirán por esto, pero si quiere puedo llevarla ante el señor, en este momento se encuentra trabajando.

— ¿Haría eso por mi Don Igor?

— Por supuesto señorita, lo que si por favor no me diga Don Igor… — el señor elegante me miro divertido aquello, le formo arruguitas en sus ojos. — Mi nombre es George Johnson III.

¡Oh! Lo mire con detenimiento no podría ser él su familiar ¿o si? No se parecían en nada pero sin embargo llevaban el mismo apellido. Luego sin querer recordé lo que habíamos conversado el día anterior en mi habitación, William había nombrado a su familia y había dicho que sus padres habían muerto y desde luego no había ninguna "J" que recordar, este señor no parecía ni su tío, ni su familia.

Definitivamente tenia que aclarar unas cuantas cosas con el tal William.

Si en verdad se llama William.

— Es un placer don George y lo siento no quise ofenderle, pero tanta fidelidad ciega se me antojo de película.

El señor elegante esta vez si sonrió y me llevo a través del largo pasillo.

El ambiente de aquel lugar era majestuoso, se sentía opulencia en cada rincón; madera lacada, pan de oro, puertas enormes, sirvientes por doquier uniformados correctamente, grandes ventanales y sobriedad. Era magnifico aquel lugar, tenia una esencia de antepasados y centenares de generaciones. Seguro esta construcción ya estaba aquí desde principios de siglo. Me devane los sesos tratando de recordar en que lugar de Chicago puede haber semejante arquitectura, debía ser un lugar privado y exclusivo. Por que no creo que en este momento yo este viviendo en algún patrimonio nacional.

Después de haber caminado casi kilómetros me encontré parada frente a una gran puerta cuyo tallado era idéntico al medallón que llevaba William la noche anterior. Me acerque a tocarlo y ahora si con mis cinco sentidos busque en mi memoria, donde yo lo había visto antes.

_Andrew_

El impacto de aquella información reprimida en mi cabeza me dio como si me hubieran disparado directo en plena sien.

Por supuesto, aquella A era la insignia del Clan Andrew, era el símbolo de aquella prestigiosa antigua familia que tenia dominado al mercado americano y europeo. ¿Como no me había dado cuenta antes? yo la mayor fan autoproclamada del artista mas grande de todos los tiempos. Yo la mujer más obsesionada con su arte y su vida.

Me tome la cabeza entre mis manos, esto solo podía significar una solo cosa.

En este momento estaba en la mansión Andrew y solo podía significar que el artista y el pintor eran…

— Adelante George, por lo visto ya es hora.

Aquella voz fuerte e imponente llena de autoridad, sabia que estaba en aquella puerta esperando por la verdad. Tome aire antes de ingresar; quien quiera que estuviera en aquella habitación tenía mucho que explicar.

— ¿Como supo…? ni siquiera ha llamado usted a la puerta.

— Señorita estoy seguro que todas sus dudas serán subsanadas cuando converse con el señor, por favor tenga la bondad de pasar.

Cuando ingresamos a la enorme biblioteca. Pude ver al final del lugar, en la esquina izquierda junto al ventanal, su silueta. Iba vestido con un traje formal oscuro, estaba de espaldas con las piernas separadas estirando toda su altura. Parecía un caballero de antaño, sin duda exudaba poderío y realeza, miraba hacia la nada y no volteo a ver en cuanto entramos. Era en extremo diferente a como se encontraba ayer, pero llegados a este punto ya no me sorprendía tanto.

— ¿Señor necesita algo más?

— No, George gracias. Pero no te alejes mucho, es posible que necesite ayuda con la sangre.

El buen George sonrió y acento con la cabeza. Se despidió de mí, después de decir:

— Por cierto, se equivoco de película señorita Candice. No es Igor, sino Rendfield.

Yo solo sonríe, por su elegante no chiste y me volví hacia mi interlocutor.

— ¿Dime quien eres en verdad? ¿Por que te ocultas? Y dime la razón del por que tengo este tatuaje.

— Solo esas son tus dudas, no tienes nada mas que preguntarme o decirme Candy.

Y hasta ahí quedo mi autocontrol. Se dio la vuelta y camino decidido hacia mí. Recordé con claridad esa mirada bajo aquellas ojeras malvas; ahora sin embargo, estaban llenos de expectación e incluso pude percibir algo de temor. Sin duda lo que estuviera pasando con este hombre debía ser fuerte y poderoso. Incluso en mi lucidez, vi la semejanza que no pude ver aquel día que nos encontramos por primera vez en la cafetería.

— Entonces eras tú. — No era pregunta, era afirmación.

— Soy yo.

— ¿Por que no me dijiste?

— Tú no me reconociste, además que más podía hacer, estaba en desventaja… estabas confundida, no querías ni verme y eras la novia de mi mejor amigo.

— Ex novia.

Me miro con tristeza y anhelo al mismo tiempo. Tuve la impresión que aquel episodio debió ser duro y al mismo tiempo incomodo para él. Levanto su brazo con lentitud y con recelo retiro un travieso rizo de mi hombro.

— Lo sé y aunque lo siento por mi amigo, me alegro que ya no lo seas. — Lo sostuvo por un tiempo indeterminado en su mano y lo acaricio con suavidad. — Pero quiero que sepas que nunca te deje sola.

Miro mis labios mostrando tanta ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo, que me desarmo, mi mano involuntariamente subió hasta su cabello.

La textura era la misma: suave, tersa, olía a masculinidad, era el mismo cabello al que me había aferrado la noche anterior solo que ahora era castaño. El calor subió por todo mi cuerpo al recordar el maravilloso momento, mi rostro ardía e intente retirarlo para que él no detectara mi aturdimiento.

Pero antes de que yo fuera consciente, él agarro mi cabeza y la sostuvo tan cerca de su rostro que me permitió verle sonreír malvadamente, acaricio mi labio inferior con el pulgar y vi su intención de capturar mis labios, cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo pero contrariamente a lo que pensaba no me beso. Sentí su frente pegada a la mía y su respiración entrecortarse junto a mi entrecejo. Presiono sus labios en ese preciso sector y me soltó con rapidez.

— Yo… — lo vi temblar y se acerco hasta su escritorio, se sostuvo del mueble y vi sus músculos contraerse. Tuve miedo, quise acercarme pero no me lo permitió. — No por favor, será más fácil sino me acerco a ti.

— Pero…— El caminaba con la espalda rígida y se alejaba lo que mas podía de mí. — William ¿dime que te pasa?

— Albert, dime Albert por favor. Y no me pasa nada en serio.

Lo vi cerrar los puños y los ojos mientras respiraba con fuerza como para mantener el control.

— Sabes no me creo nada de esto… ¿que te sucede dime? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Albert pasó sus manos por aquel brillante cabello, me dio la impresión que se había humedecido por aquel roce, posiblemente efecto de la transpiración.

— Estoy bien de verdad.

— ¡Y un cuerno!… sigues diciendo eso pero…. —Llegue hasta su lado colocando suavemente mi mano en su brazo y lo sentí como si se sacudiera. Sus ojos estaban flameando y me asuste con su expresión. — ¡Oh por Dios! Albert que…

— No debí haberte traído aquí… lo siento. Será mejor que le pida a George que te lleve a casa. Lo siento de verdad.

_Deseo concedido Candy. _

Eso era lo que había querido todo el día, podría salir corriendo de este encierro autoimpuesto. Debería salir por aquella puerta ya sin impedimento alguno. Volar por mis propios pies y dejar a mi secuestrador ahí, retorciéndose por algo que no podía comprender. Quise mirarlo nuevamente pero él retiro su bello rostro de mi visibilidad. Aquel gesto me dolió pero hice caso omiso de aquel punzante rechazo y lo forcé a que no evitara mi contacto. Aquellas ojeras malvas denotaban cansancio y algo de ansiedad.

— ¿Eres adicto o algo así?

— Su risa gutural más que alegrarme me asusto.

— No. Pero mi lucha interna podría compararse con eso.

— Sabes no te sigo.

— Lo se amor mío. Pero no puedo obligarte a nada. No es justo para ti.

Aquella sinceridad y sufrimiento solo hacia que mi corazón se inclinara hacia él y hacia que mi cerebro se vaciara dejando toda prioridad en el olvido.

Mi libertad por ejemplo.

— Si hablas de haberme secuestrado en una lujosa mansión, con sirvientes dispuestos a atenderme apenas chasquera mis dedos, un lacayo que me compraría un auto si le pidiera, para ser tu esclava y sabrá dios que otras cosas mas… pues creo que no es tan malo.

La luz por fin volvió a su rostro cuando me mostro aquella sonrisa que dejaba ver esos maravillosos hoyuelos por los que mataría cualquier actor de cine.

— Adoro la forma en como tus ojos miran la vida. A pesar de esa coraza, siempre intentas que todo sea más llevadero.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Que belleza más perfecta exudaba cuando mostraba esa seguridad. ¿Seria él consciente de cuanto me aturdía?

Mi cuerpo reacciono al instante cuando su voraz mirada se poso sobre mis labios, tal era la ofuscación que solo deseaba lanzarme a sus brazos y poseerlo sobre aquel escritorio que me parecía muy oportuno en este momento. Sonrió con profundidad y apenas con un pequeño aliento, su respiración se agito a mí alrededor y con una voraz fuerza me acerco a él para posar el beso más posesivo y feroz que había sentido. Mis manos actuaron por voluntad y pegue mi cuerpo al suyo dejando que mi peso se acostumbrara a su forma.

Aquel sabor era tan reconfortante, era como néctar de vida. Lo necesitaba tanto que mi inconciencia hacia que lo reclamara con una pasión exultante y cruda. Su boca era el paraíso y mas que antes su vivido y delicioso aroma era más fuerte. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y con desenfreno; aunque eran la misma persona, sabía claramente que existía una diferencia, pero era apenas subjetiva, era una diferencia de nombre y clasicismo.

Yo seguía teniendo a mi hombre y no podía dejar de pensar mas que en una sola cosa.

Tenerlo debajo de mí con su cuerpo desnudo moviéndose y poseyéndome con fervor.

Gruño como si se hubiera dado cuenta de mi deseo y su lengua se deslizo contra mí. Me apretó contra aquel bendito escritorio y presiono todo su perfecto cuerpo contra el mío y yo abrí las piernas para sentirlo sin impedimentos. Su erección dio de lleno contra mi centro y como imantadas mis caderas se frotaron contra él. Lo necesitaba más que a nada y no hablaba de mi artista, necesitaba al hombre real que me estaba desarmando de pasión en este momento.

— Maise por favor deja de pensar así. Eres demasiado generosa conmigo, es más de lo que puedo pedir.

Imposible no hacerlo, mi vida en este momento dependía de su aliento, de su sabor. Gemí al sentir sus manos levantar con avidez mi traje, eran cálidas, fuertes y me acariciaban deslizándose de arriba hacia abajo, desde mis caderas hasta la parte externa de mis muslos. Enfebrecida por el deseo lo aprisione con mis piernas y lo inste a tomarme sin miramientos. Él besó con más ímpetu mi boca y yo solo alcance a respirar, antes de que mi cabeza comenzara a darme vueltas por el impacto de su fuerza y poder al poseerme soberbiamente en aquella posición.

Esta vez el hombre que tenia delante de mi, me demostraba un amor infinito al quererme de aquella manera, su beso salvaje y ardiente llevaba un tinte de extraña ternura, que me obligo a cerrar los ojos para dar paso a recuerdos que no sabia que tenia, lo sentía a él y a su corazón al mismo tiempo, sentía que había adoptado su vida en algún momento y podía sentir todo lo que su alma albergaba.

Dolor, añoranza y esperanza.

Me perdí en el aroma especiado de su piel y me deje envolver por aquella masculinidad conocedora que hacia añicos mi voluntad haciéndome exigir más. Mi corazón saltaba al mismo tiempo que sentía los movimientos de Albert, era como si este encuentro había sido el anhelado por ambos… tenia su aire de diferencia no era como si me envolviera en una aura mágica, pero sin duda la trascendencia era sublime.

Mi hombre… el terrenal, estaba conmigo y era quien había querido desde hacia años.

— Albert.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca al mismo tiempo que enterraba mis manos en su cabello. Albert se aparto y me miro como deseando algo increíble para él. Su boca tomo la mía y tan solo atino a decir.

— Dime amor ¿con quien estas y a quien deseas?

— A ti…

— A quien… al artista o al pintor…

— A ti Albert… a ti…

Su perfecta sonrisa me robo el aliento; sin dejar de abrazarme paso por mi cabeza aquel traje y quede desnuda ante él. La situación era aun más erótica de lo que me había imaginado; él todavía vestido, salvo por sus pantalones que habían sufrido una desubicación fortuita y yo tan solo con sus manos cubriéndome, se me antojaba un escenario digno de plasmarse.

Observe su bello rostro mientras su necesidad abrumadora exigía mas de mi cuerpo, me aferre fuertemente a él cuando sentía que todos mis sentidos comenzaban a elevarse nuevamente a un lugar que tan solo había conocido la noche anterior, sus caricias me recorrían todo el cuerpo apretando mi piel con dureza, impulsaba mis caderas hacia adelante y no pude mas que apoyarme en el escritorio para no desvanecerme,

— Ahora te tengo donde quería. — Albert me tomo el rostro con ambas manos y busco mis labios para luego atormentarlos besándome y mordisqueándome con suavidad a la vez.

Un grito al unísono fue suficiente cuando un movimiento certero y correcto nos llevo a los dos a mezclarnos íntimamente. Albert me miro con una felicidad eterna y me beso con tanta ternura mientras esperábamos que la sensación de quemazón desapareciera de nuestro centro.

— Quédate conmigo y dame la oportunidad de mostrarte el hombre que soy, déjame conquistar tu corazón.

— ¿que pasara con mi vida, mi trabajo? No puedo permitirme perderlo. — Lo mire a través de aquellas profundidades azules. — ¿Por que esto? No podemos ser una pareja normal. Citas en la noche, paseos en fin de semana… ¿Por que necesariamente debo quedarme aquí?

— Nuestra situación es un tanto complicada, no puedo dejarte desprotegida. Por favor tienes que confiar en mí. No puedo decirlo pero tan solo puedo prometerte que hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para evitar que te suceda algo.

Exhale largamente, ya sabia que esto implicaba mucho mas de lo que parecía, pero al parecer este hombre no me iba a decir absolutamente nada, bien como nota mental anote que debo descubrir acerca del supuesto peligro. Lo único que me molestaba de esto es que no confiara en mi, podía incluso dejar de lado mis prioridades pero si él exigía mi confianza ¿no seria justo que se abriera un poco ante mí?

— Si seria justo, pero…— levanto su brazo y mostrando su tatuaje dijo. — Pero lo que conlleva esta marca evita que lo hable.

Albert apenas susurro aquello, mientras su mano subía hasta mi nuca. Sus delgados y bellísimos dedos de artista acariciaron mi cabello aprisionándolos con fuerza pero a la vez con sutileza.

— ¿Que?

— Que estoy de acuerdo en que seria justo para ti.

La próxima vez que me vea en el espejo de seguro mi entrecejo estaría tan pronunciado que ningún botox me quitaría la marca tan profunda que debe haber en ella. Nuevamente sabia que es lo que me pasaba por la cabeza y eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

— ¿Como sabias lo que estaba pensando?

— Pues la mald… esto… me dio algunas cosas adicionales. Puedo... digamos espiar los pensamientos de alguien.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, si él tenia poderes psíquicos, me muero de la vergüenza tan solo de pensar lo que pudo descubrir en mi cabeza. Un brillo de diversión apareció en su rostro cuando bajo su mano hasta mi nuca y aspiro hondo mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

— ¿De verdad puedes hacer eso? ¿Con cualquiera? — Él asintió con firmeza.

— Solo puedo conocer los pensamientos de alguien si la toco, esa es la regla. Aunque contigo es diferente. Puedo sentir tus pensamientos aun sin tocarte y créeme esa es una novedad. — Espantada, me pregunte si había alguna forma de bloquear mi mente para que no se enterara de nada más.

— También puedo hacer eso, si quiero no me entero de nada. — Me moví nerviosamente en el escritorio mientras intentaba cerrar mi boca.

Perfecto, me parecía perfecto.

— ¿Podrías hacerlo ahora?

— Si lo deseo, claro Maise, pero la verdad adoro saber lo que piensas de mí.

— No es muy caballero de tu parte.

— Tranquila solo hurgo en lo que me interesa, hay cosas que prefiero no saber.

De repente lo sentí incomodo y me pregunte que fue lo que vio en mi mente que no le agrado. Sus ojos me miraron repentinamente y solté un jadeo al percatarme de un pequeño atisbo de reproche. Sin embargo, dejo a un lado el tema y me coloco la túnica nuevamente.

— Mira hare un trato contigo, quédate conmigo estas tres semanas… hasta que pase el peligro. Yo me encargare de todo, de tu trabajo, de tu casa. Imagínate que son unas vacaciones. Todo al final será como tú lo decidas.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— Por mis antepasados te prometo que solo hare lo que tu decidas y me pidas. Solo esperemos el tiempo que te pido y lo demás será historia.

Estaba segura que todo lo que prometía era cierto, pero seguía sintiendo que todo me lo dejaba a mí. La decisión seria mía y al parecer esta declararía lo que pasaría con nuestro futuro. Un poco renuente asentí y acepte este extraño trato, yo sabia que el leía todavía mi mente intentando buscar algún atisbo de arrepentimiento al igual que yo… pero ahora en esta nueva circunstancia buscaría la manera de evitar que se enterara de cosas que no deseaba mostrarle y mas aun si quería saber cual era la razón que le imposibilitaba hablar o cual era el extraño bloqueo que sentía cada vez que hablaba de nuestras marcas.

— Bien ya que me voy a quedar, quiero saber algunas cosas mas.

— ¿Cuales…? —besándome lentamente en los labios me dijo. —Dime que quieres saber.

— ¿Porque pareces diferente de día o… de noche?

_Continuara…_


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Albert me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta un amplio y cómodo sillón negro de cuero. Con delicadeza me recostó en el y se sentó a mi lado. Respiro hondo antes de contestar.

— La respuesta es de día. Y has de cuenta que es como un camuflaje, una manera de mantener mi identidad en un nivel bajo. — Yo lo mire con un poco de ira cargada, ¡que! ¿camuflaje? ¿para acostarse con cuanta mujer se encuentra? Lo vi sonreír y apretó mi mano entre las suyas. — Mira… antes de que me castigues de una manera definitiva y dolorosa, esto forma parte del ritual. Mi esencia se hace mas fuerte cuando los humanos son menos conscientes; quiero decir, cuando todos han gastado sus energías durante el transcurso del día, en la noche están a un nivel muy bajo… entonces yo, no tengo bloqueos y puedo regresar a mi estado original.

— Y eso quiere decir que tu estado "original" es ser rubio, un semidiós y toda una carga de testosterona andante.

— No necesariamente… pero vuelvo a ser como nací. Es decir, muestro mi yo inicial y también mi yo enclaustrado. —Me miro como intentando descubrir mi reacción, la mantuve a plomo después de todo.

Envolvió mi mano en la suya y sostuvo mi mirada por un largo e intenso momento, beso mis nudillos y luego menciono con tranquilidad.

— En tu habitación tienes todo lo necesario, si deseas usar el teléfono esta a tu disposición, todo lo que desees se te cumplirá, tan solo pídelo.

Sonreí ante toda esa condescendencia, no dudaba en ningún momento que me daría lo que le pidiera. Annie y Patty se morirían si se enteraran donde estoy.

— Llámalas estoy seguro que están preocupadas por ti. — Con una especie de temor miro su reloj y luego apretando mi mano fuertemente preguntó. — Ahora, te molesta que salga un momento, debo arreglar algunas cosas, negocios tu sabes. Estaré de vuelta en unas cuantas horas… y claro como sabrás regresare un tanto cambiado.

Algo en su mirada me decía, que así le pidiera que no se fuera, al menos en este caso, de todas maneras no lo haría. Pero me pareció muy amable de su parte la sola mención. Además tenía un poco de tiempo que lo invertiría con Patty, tenía algunas cosas que preguntarle, con seguridad ella podría ayudarme.

— Si quieres puedes pedirle que venga y si te pregunta de la bolsita morada dile que si la traje conmigo cuando vinimos a casa.

— En serio puede venir. — Salte ante la posibilidad de verla, así no sentiría que mi confinamiento seria de total encierro. Lo vi entrecerrar los ojos y me di cuenta que me había ido de la lengua o más bien de pensamiento.

— Candy no quiero que te sientas encerrada esa no es mi intención, pero en realidad quiero que me entiendas que no permitiré que nada te haga daño… solo puedes estar segura aquí… no soportaría perderte… no esta vez.

Él aparto la mirada. Como intentando reprimir algún recuerdo doloroso. Instintivamente tuve la intensión de acogerlo y abrazarlo, decirle que estaba todo bien. Pero al contrario de mis deseos, solo tome su cabeza y lo bese con ternura.

— Perdón, no quise pensar eso. Estoy aquí por mi voluntad y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Me abrazo con fuerza y volvió a colocarme en sus brazos, me llevo hasta mi habitación y antes de irse me susurro al oído.

— Recuerda que siempre te estaré esperando mi dulce flor, tú eres la única que puede mover mi corazón. Por favor cuídalo, que ahora se queda contigo.

Aquella frase retumbo en mi mente y por un instante en mi memoria se removieron imágenes de su hermosa presencia en esta misma habitación pero con un aire totalmente diferente.

* * *

><p>— Se puede saber ¿Que demonios haces aquí?<p>

Al momento que mi amiga Patty puso un pie en la mansión retrocedió dos, tuvo una expresión de horror al mirarme de pies a cabeza y observar todo a su alrededor.

_— Detestationis_1

— ¿Mande?

— Que todo lo que rodea esta casa y a ti es una maldición. Puedo sentir tu aura completamente diferente. Algo te ha invadido y ahora toda tu faz hace que pertenezcas a este lugar.

Esboce una pequeña sonrisa ante la excelente descripción poco amigable realizada por Patty. Ahora ya no estaba segura si ella podía ayudarme con todo lo que tenía que decirle, o más bien no estaba segura si ella quiera ayudarme. Aquella renuencia para entrar en la mansión me hizo sentir que en realidad todo esto envolvía mucho más que tres semanas de supuestas vacaciones. Necesitaba respuestas y con el comportamiento de mi amiga lo único que conseguía era estar más ansiosa. Junto con George, ataviada con un vestido purpura holgado y una pequeña capa negra, ella había llegado a tan solo veinte minutos de haberla llamado, su preocupación tras el teléfono me hizo sentir culpable y mas ahora que me veía con cara de reproche.

— Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de ese alguien que te hizo esto.

— Patty no me digas lo que ya sé, pero algo si te digo Albert no me hizo nada… malo.

— Ya.

A regañadientes ingreso en la mansión sin antes no sacar su frasquito y mencionar no se cuantas palabras en algún idioma desconocido para mí, mientras lanzaba ese liquido ambarino por el camino que iba recorriendo. La lleve a mi habitación y por fuerte que sonara ella casi vomita sobre la alfombra persa que había en el centro. Cuando por fin se recompuso, al levantar la mirada con su aire pálido dijo.

— Debemos salir ahora mismo de este lugar. Ven conmigo nadie puede retenerte en contra de tu voluntad en ningún momento.

Suspire temerosa de contestar por alguna razón desconocida. Me senté a su lado derecho y coloque las manos sobre mis muslos, cuidando que no se vea mi marca.

— No puedo. Estoy aquí por mi voluntad.

— ¡Si puedes! y No, alguien te lavo el cerebro.

Sabía que iba a ser completamente difícil lo que venia, pero en realidad ahora si necesitaba de su sabiduría. Con lentitud le mostré mi palma y ella perdió el color… aun más de lo que ya lo había perdido, no tenía buen aspecto y la expresión de alarma dominaba su rostro. Tomo mi palma con cuidado y la estudio minuciosamente, recorría cada línea tatuada sin mencionar absolutamente nada durante diez largos minutos. Luego sin más, soltó un gemido.

— ¡Me lleva, la que me trajo!

— ¿Que? ¿Que pasa? Dime por favor que sabes lo que significa.

— ¿Él no te lo ha dicho? — Negué con la cabeza, evidentemente notó mi frustración y apretó con fuerza mi mano. — ¿Él tiene otra igual?

La mire pasmada, no había forma de que ella supiera aquello.

— ¿Como lo sabes?

— Dime, ¿la tiene? — Asentí y vi como ella sopesaba algo en su cabeza. Luego me miro con todo el cariño que usaba antes de meterme un buen sermón. —¿Donde esta él?

— Salió por un momento, ya mismo regresa. — La mire con miedo, no sabia por que quería saber donde estaba. — ¿Por que lo preguntas?

— Por que tanto tú, como él no pueden abandonar este lugar. — Recordé que Albert me había dicho lo mismo. —Pero él si salió…

Ella me miro interrogativamente y dude por un instante que en verdad haya salido. Al fin de al cabo este lugar era enorme. Suspire, realmente no estaba segura de nada. Pero ya que estábamos en estas, intente sacar toda la información que me fuera posible de Patty.

— ¿Que significa? por favor dime. Cuando le pregunte él no me pudo decir por que…

— Por que la maldición no se lo permite. Cada vez que intenta tan solo pensar en ella, las palabras se quedan ahí y no las puede pronunciar. Ay amiga, estas metida en un lio de los buenos ¿tienes internet? me vendría bien recordar ciertas cosas que aprendí en la facultad.

Le traje una Tablet PC que me había entregado George por si quería revisar mi correo electrónico y tras su asombro y su gran WOW comenzó a navegar.

— Válgame, tu pareja te tiene mimadita.

— Se llama Albert. Y espérate a que lo conozcas es maravilloso.

— Típico, nunca podrás decir lo contrario de él así sea un autentico bouquè.

No sé por que, pero me dolió hasta el fondo de mi alma que lo tratara de esa forma aun sin conocerlo. De lo mas hondo de mi ser, me atenazo un dolor tan profundo que lo único que desee fue gritarle.

Sí, nosotras éramos amigas y no teníamos pelos en la lengua a la hora de hablar con la verdad, pero hablar así de alguien como Albert sin haberlo visto una sola vez me dio directo en el pecho, como si el mismísimo cupido hubiera clavado una flecha en él. La mire furiosa y ella enfrento mi mirada, seguía estudiándome con sus ojos tan inquisidores y dictatoriales que estuve a punto de insultarle, pero ella me ganó.

— ¡Tenaz! Comprobado. Espero tengas la misma fuerza cuando en realidad tengas que usarla

— ¿Que se supone que significa eso?

— Candy cariño. — Intento tocarme pero estaba tan fúrica que retrocedí, creo que hasta le sisee. — Tranquila solo te probaba. Lo que tengo que decirte es algo un poquito fuerte y muy serio, pero quería estar segura de que no me equivocaba.

Espero hasta que mi expresión se recompusiera. Cuando por fin logre sentarme a su lado nuevamente sin morderle dije.

— Vamos suelta todo lo que sabes, te va a parecer locura, pero no puedo separarme de él desde que lo vi. Este metido en mi mente y en mi cuerpo… y no sé como explicarte como fue que paso… solo sé que si me faltara, nunca nada será igual.

— Es normal Candy que sientas eso y tu reacción anterior, aunque sea un poco exagerada, también lo es. Amiga esta marca que tienes en tu mano no la tendrás por siempre, tiene fecha de caducidad y créeme cuando desaparezca repercutirá en ustedes por toda su vida.

Espere a que prosiguiera pero ella simplemente se limito a seguir navegando.

— ¿Y? ¿Que mas? Que pasara al final de estas tres semanas.

— Justo eso mismo estaba buscando, quiero saber las consecuencias del no en tu decisión.

— El ¿no? Ay Patty por dios no entiendo un carajo…

— Candy, las tres semanas son relativas. Tú tienes hasta tres semanas para decidir si, sí o si no. Pero solo en ese limite de tiempo. Si no haces nada desaparece la marca y listo se acabo.

— Patty puedes dejar de hablar como un oráculo. Puedes darme detalles.

Mi amiga me miro con la más tranquila expresión de pena. Me tomo de la mano y muy renuente me dijo.

— Esto no es fácil de explicar. Yo todavía no estoy muy segura, debo investigar mas si quieres que te ayude, además necesito verlo. Quiero saber que más hay en él. Aquí lo único concreto es que ustedes están emparejados y que la decisión de quedarte con él es solamente tuya.

— ¿Emparejados?

— Si él es tu alma gemela.

— ¿Como puedes afirmar eso?

Con una expresión en sus ojos, de que esto era de lo más obvio para cualquier mortal, tomo la palma de mi mano y me la puso en frente.

— Pues es tu alma gemela. Tu otro hilo de vida. Tu otra mitad. Tu complemento. Desde que ustedes nacieron los destinos unieron sus vidas y quieran o no estarán destinados por toda la eternidad en cualquier reencarnación. Eso significa que así tú vivas en China y él en Ecuador de todas maneras sus almas, se reunirán en algún momento. Esta marca que tienes en tu mano significa que tienes que decidir si deseas quedarte con él o no. Es solo tu decisión.

Así que eso significaba mi marca, mire la palma de mi mano y no pude evitar el sonreír. Mi otra mitad era un hombre maravilloso, precioso y ardiente. ¿Que mas podía pedir? Obvio que iba a aceptarlo. No me cabía duda, aunque dejando a un lado los detalles morbosos de mi decisión, no podía caberme en la cabeza ninguna otra posibilidad para nosotros, esa era la única verdad para que yo no pudiera alejarme de él, en verdad mi inclinación siempre tuvo una razón y muy poderosa.

Éramos almas gemelas.

— No le veo mayor problema en eso. Si lo acepto y listo.

— No es así de fácil Candy, recuerda todo tiene su precio y sacrificio. Y en estos casos es importante leer la letra chiquita.

Esperaba que en su rostro asomara algo que me indicara que estaba bromeando y estaba a punto de decirme que todo esto era un jueguito, pero nunca asomo. Le vi con la mayor seriedad que nunca antes había puesto y un pequeño escalofrió recorrió mi nuca.

— Vez ahora lo que te digo, aquí hay algo mas que tatuajes. Pero déjame ir a investigar, será duro volver aquí, pero lo haré.

Abrace a mi amiga y le agradecí todo su apoyo. El repe luz podría no haberle hecho volver tan siquiera a las inmediaciones, pero ella por mí lo haría. Me sentí mal de repente, había estado a punto de gritarle en aquel pequeño ataque de histeria.

Bajamos las escaleras y cuando iba a salir ella se tenso por un momento y se movió en dirección al camino por donde se habría paso Albert.

Para mí, el mundo de repente se detuvo, lo vi llegar y todo a mí alrededor comenzó a girar tan solo a su dirección, su vista estaba clavada en mí y estuve casi segura que la sensación de olvido de todo nuestro rededor también le ocurría él.

Se acerco grácilmente, con sus rubios flotando en el aire dejándome sin aliento. Sin esperar más me pego a su cuerpo y poso sus labios sobre los míos para besarlos y susurrar.

— Te eche de menos.

— Y yo a ti.

Lo abrace con fuerza, como si la vida se me fuera a ir si no lo hacia. Su aroma estaba dominándome y causándome mareos. Cuando me encontré con sus ojos, sentí que ambos estábamos en las mismas condiciones.

Nos deseábamos a más no poder.

— Como diría un amigo _¡Joder!… _te has emparejado justo con el macedonio que nos trae locas a todas. — Los ojos de Patty seguían examinándolo. — Correcto aquí siento un alma vieja. No me vas a decir que vives en un libro o algo así ¿no?

Hice un gran esfuerzo para cerrar mi boca, el tema del macedonio salió a relucir alguna vez en un libro que encontramos y que nos pareció de lo más tentador. Las tres brujitas, nos habíamos perdido casi medio año dando vueltas por la red buscando si había tal pergamino, sin contar que las noches con luna llena nos reuníamos y fingíamos que llamábamos a nuestro esclavo sexual. Albert me miro y levantó una ceja.

_¡Auch! me olvide que podía escucharme._

— ¿Que tienes aquí? — Patty tomo la mano izquierda de Albert y le toco un anillo un tanto extraño que yacía en su dedo corazón. — ¿Puedes quitártelo?

Albert salto ante su tacto y la miro un tanto desconcertado.

— No. Pero según creo, eso ya lo sabias.

Patty asintió lentamente ante lo mencionado por Albert, para luego sacudir la cabeza y despedirse.

— Tengo que salir de aquí urgentemente, no quiero que se bloqueen mis pocos instintos. — Nos miro alternadamente y hasta con asombro pronuncio. — Vaya sus auras están mezcladas.

Albert sonrió por un momento y pude ver un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos. Avanzo hasta la puerta y rozo la mano de Patty antes de tomar el pomo de la misma y sostenerla para que saliera.

— Patty, ¿puedo llamarte Patty verdad?

— Por supuesto.

— La respuesta es si a la primera pregunta, en la India para la segunda y definitivamente daría todo para la tercera.

Ella lo miro desconcertada por un momento, para luego iluminársele los ojos indicando que la comprensión había llegado a su cabeza.

— ¡Oh! _Capisco_.

— Gracias.

Cuando se hubo marchado, volvimos a quedarnos solos y como desde siempre aquella aura sensual que lo rodeaba me envolvió totalmente.

— ¿Así que el macedonio? — Me enrojecí de inmediato cuando él me miraba con aquellos ojos felinos que parecían devorarme. — ¿Y Esclavo sexual?

_— ¡Oye!_ eso es una broma privada entre nosotras.

— Mmm… Que conste en actas que yo solo preguntaba. Aunque bien podría constatarte que aquel macedonio queda como un Boy Scout frente a mí.

Me imagine todo lo que había leído en aquel libro, recordando justamente las partes que mas me gustaban, esas que justamente Albert alguna vez había plasmado en sus pinturas con gran similitud. Me mordí el labio al pensar en una que siempre me había dado curiosidad. Albert me cargo en brazos y mordisqueando mi hombro menciono.

— Sabes tengo una bañera lo suficientemente grande en mi habitación.

— ¿A si?

— Si y también tengo la regadera de mano. — Mordió mi labio inferior y susurro al mismo tiempo. — Créeme mi amor, no sentirás la menor gana de volver invocar al esclavo macedonio después de que termine contigo.

_Continuara…_

1 Abominación, Maldición/es

* * *

><p>Amigas mil gracias por leer y acoger esta nueva locura... les agradezco millares su comentarios... creanme este fic ya estaba escrito... solo era de postear ... pero suss comentarios los del foro rosa GF lo han hecho crecer... y pues este fic se edita gracias a su sentri.. chicas ustedes hacen a este artista...<p>

gracias definitivamente gracias... me siento honrada...

**Lety de Andley:** wiiiiii pos... pos... pos dame chance y en privis te lo digo.. no creas galeico es dificiiiiiiil si lo sabre yo.. que medio le cacho a pesar que lo estudie para no mas de ponerlo en el fic... que afanosa...jajja gracias por leer espero estos dos te gusten ... besos..

**Noemi Cullen:** pues tus deseos son ordenes... actualizada como en el Foro-... ahora si no hay diferencia de capitulos.. mil gracias por lleeerme ni cuenta en el foro rosa de quien lo hace por tanta cosa una se pierde de comentarios maravillosos como el tuyo .. gracias ese apoyo... y me das alas.. como el red bull para seguir mejorando y escribiendo.. besos amiga.. gracias tu apoyo

**Wendy!** amiga.,.. te extrañeeeeeee muchooooo donde andas trabajando de seguro? y a ti mil gracias el apoyo... y esa era la idea un albert semidios... jajaja tenia tanas ganas de hacer algo asi... que espero sea de su agrado al final... amiga besos... te adoro! y sip.. me cuidare asi que si me pierdo tantito entiendanme.. pero traqui siemprelo termino verdad?

**politaandrew** : bu no creo ser tan merecedora de tantas bellas palabras... gracias por mencionar los fics... se nota que he crecido? pos yo creo que si.. y eso a sido gracias a su apoyo y su fidelidad. definitivametne mil gracias... de verdad... esa es mi paga y mi sueldo... y creanme me siento millonaria... besos

**Mily!** sigo esperando el privis... quiero tu critca conocedora constructiva... amiga gracias por pasarte... has venido tras de mi y ese es un gran apoyo preciosa.. gracias... y las porras mas... te adoro gracias por leer...

Amigas se las quiere a morir... me siento alagada pro sus comentarios me hace crecer...las adoro... pronto otro cap..

**KARIN**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Aquel león me miraba con hambrienta frialdad, sus ojos estaban enfocados en mí, identificándome como un obstáculo más a su huida triunfal, como una presa más que debía ser eliminada para cumplir su cometido. El miedo envolvía mis huesos dejándome sin control, retrocedí unos pasos dispuesta a correr en guardo, pero una inoportuna raíz me limito el paso obligándome a caer de espaldas junto a un gran árbol de algún lugar.

El animal rugió, con un estruendo malvado que solo podía ser motivado por el rencor y la indignación. Mis oídos entendieron aquel lamento y atine a mirar a ningún punto donde una espesa niebla me envolvió confirmando que todo había terminado para mí. Un largo escalofrió repentino camino desde mi espina dorsal hasta mi cabeza paralizándome. Ya no observaba y mi atención estaba centrada en aquella sombra que se coloco frente a mi inhóspitamente evitando que yo sufriera una muerte eminente.

_¡Candy!_

Escuche gritar a lo lejos, profunda y desesperada fue aquella manifestación que me causo escalofríos de tan solo sentirla. Lo siguiente, fue un peso inidentificable que me protegió del sacudón pérfido que se sintió como toneladas sobre mi cuerpo. Aquellas manos fuertes me presionaron sobre la espalda y evito que aquel salvaje golpe me diera de llano.

Segundos después escuche de nuevo el rugido de aquel león combinado con un desgarre de ropas y piel para luego empeorarlo por el húmedo golpeteo de oscuras gotas de sangre sobre mi rostro. Mi corazón estallaba histéricamente contra mi pecho, la adrenalina de la situación no tenía precedentes; estire mi mano y toque las mojadas y cortadas heridas producidas en aquel extraño, apesadumbrado aun mas mi corazón. Esas heridas eran mías a pesar de estar enraizadas en otra persona, eran mías por que eran mi culpa… había sido causadas por mi y estaban en el centro del pecho del hombre que había dado la vida una vez mas por mi. No podría describir por que tenía la certeza de aquello, pero el aroma mentolado que envolvía al lugar entre mezclado con sal y oxido, me indicaban que mi salvador olía a fiereza y libertad.

…

— ¿Maise estas bien?

Albert me sostenía entre sus brazos mientras me limpiaba el sudor del rostro con su mano libre. Tenia la mirada clavada en mi rostro con una expectativa que me hacia temblar aun mas; sin embargo no menciono nada, a pesar de saber a ciencia cierta lo que había soñado.

— No, nada solo una pesadilla.

— Si, por supuesto.

Su sonrisa una tanto fingida y condescendiente me causo mala espina y subió mi guardia a la decima kata. Me sostuve sobre mis codos y lo mire aun mas con detenimiento, subí mi mano hacia su pecho pero él me la detuvo para luego besarme los nudillos. Lo extraño de su reacción me hizo meditar sobre todos los acontecimientos que extrañamente estaban sucediendo, posiblemente no fueran todos obras de la casualidad o algún resultado de mi psiquis frente a lo extraño de la situación. Mire sus profundidades azules aun más familiares que antes para descubrir algo de temor y a la vez añoranza.

— ¿Que esta sucediendo Albert?

— Amor mío, si pudiera decírtelo ya lo abría hecho. Lastimosamente tienes que descubrirlo tu sola y yo no puedo influir en tu decisión.

La desesperación escondida en su voz hizo que mi corazón se encogiera. Tenía toda la intensión de darle paz y regocijo de alguna manera desconocida para mí. Sujete su cabeza para acercarlo y tomar sus labios en una loca manera de reconfortarlo; aquella necesidad de acogerlo se incrementaba sin control alguno dentro de mi, parecía alongarse cada vez que encontraba un vestigio de debilidad en su alma. Era como si sintiera en grado cien cada dolor, cada alegría; como si la misma substancia que había hecho su alma era la misma con la que estaba fabricada la mía. Había sucedido algo tan trascendental entre nosotros que mis dolores ya no eran los míos, que mi frustración ya no era la mía, tan solo eran una mezcla de ambos que me marcaban el corazón y lo hacia saltar a la vez.

Su suave y cálida mano se aferro aun más a mi cuerpo mientras nos besábamos, me presionaba con fuerza y delicadeza en cuanto se deslizaba a través de mi espalda; aquel gesto por lejos que pueda parecer una fantasía me confirmo que su sentir era igual al mío y que su necesidad crecía junto con la mía con cada roce de su lengua.

En pleno candor y mientras Albert dejaba en claro con un sendero de besos que él conocía una forma secreta de extraer el mayor placer a partir de la mas ligera de las caricias; aquella extrañeza que nos envolvía cada vez que estábamos juntos, se hizo presente de nuevo pero ahora con una nueva tinta trayéndome una visión de una época remota…

Vi a Albert abrazándome de la misma manera en como lo hacia en este mismo instante.

Sin embargo, la visión tenía lugar como en principios de la primavera, el cielo estaba tan claro y límpido que parecía que estábamos en las primeras horas de la mañana. Ambos tumbados y amándonos en medio del bosque, junto a un tranquilo lago.

Los ojos de Albert eran de un intenso color azul celeste y estaban oscurecidos por la pasión. Se encontraba sobre mí; recostado en un brazo, retirándome una delicada prenda de seda con la mano que le quedaba.

— Te deseo tanto mi pequeña. — Su susurro me llego al alma mientras él inclinaba su cabeza para atrapar mis pechos con su boca.

Me vi gemir de placer ante la extraña sensación de que un hombre me besara allí. Sabía que jamás había permitido a nadie que me viera desnuda; pero también no dudaba que jamás le negaría nada a Albert y más cuando él me proporcionaba tanto placer, por él haría cualquier cosa.

Él me levanto el vestido hasta las caderas, dejando expuesta mi parte inferior a su hambrienta y ensoñada mirada. Sabia que debía mantener mis piernas juntas, pero comencé a temblar cuando él con delicadeza comenzó a separarlas; me obligue a obedecer cuando Albert me miro con tanto anhelo que mi vientre comenzó a quemar.

Mi cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas al sentir las manos de Albert trabajar afanosamente en la carne virgen. Cerré los ojos y lo sentí recostarse sobre mí, note su dureza frente a la palpitante parte interna de mi muslo.

—Mírame Candy.

Abrí mis ojos para mirarlo y el amor con que brillaban sus pupilas me abrazo.

— Todavía no es tarde amor mío, dime que no me deseas y me marchare sin que se haya hecho daño alguno.

— Te deseo Albert. Te deseo solo a ti.

Él se inclino para besarme con ternura antes de hundirse en mi interior. Me tense por aquel furtivo dolor y luego, lo estreche con fuerza cuando él comenzó a moverse lentamente contra mi cuerpo.

— Esto es mucho mejor de lo que había soñado, mucho mejor.

— ¿Desde cuando?

— Desde que era un hombre sin memoria.

Mi corazón palpito alzándose en vuelo y con una sonrisa lo abrace con fuerza hasta que nuestras frentes quedaron juntas.

— Albert…

La bruma se deslizo a través de la habitación una vez más, dándome la visibilidad de aquel hombre maravilloso que tenía junto a mí. Tire de él para mordisquear su mentón mientras seguía asimilando si todo lo que había visualizado era verdad. Se apoyo sobre mi y enterró sus labios en mi hombro humedeciéndolos.

— Y desde que viste al hombre y no al heredero. — Susurro.

Su respuesta me tenso y me dejo paralizada. Cerré los ojos, aspirando hondamente intentando controlar mi corazón. Deslice mis manos por su espalda para luego bajarlas sobre su pecho; la necesidad de conocimiento hacía que mis acciones fueran incontrolables. Sentí aquellas marcas seguramente profundizadas por garras y añejadas en la piel por años, su pecho pareció haber dejado de respirar por un momento para luego retomar su acompasado ritmo de alerta.

Desde luego, él sabia lo que había visto, pero la pregunta era… ¿Cuan cierto era todo aquello?

* * *

><p>Caminaba a lo largo de un enorme pasillo deambulando de un lado a otro; intentaba encontrar alguna forma de entender que me estaba sucediendo, pero aunque pareciera increíble mientras mas avanzaba familiarizándome con la mansión, más me sentía confundida y a la vez orientada. El lugar estaba pulcramente acomodado a como yo extrañamente lo recordaba; salvo por las cosas modernas que ahora parecían haberse incorporado.<p>

No sabía a donde quería llegar; solo tenía ansias de saber, de conocer algo que no tenia idea. Pero que estaba segura que en algún lugar lo encontraría y además dependía de ello. Tenía una necesidad de encontrar la razón por la cual seguía aquí y más con lo que Patty me había dicho esa tarde…

— ¿Ami, quiero preguntarte algo?

Había amanecido y después de pasar con Albert gran parte del amanecer, acurrucados en su habitación, me dejo estar a mis anchas con Patty en la mía. Supongo que por la turbación de lo sucedido en la noche anterior y por su no pronunciamiento me dio mi espacio para poder asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido. Yo seguía aun, un poco anonadada y creo que se percibía en mi rostro.

— Y aquí… es donde me dices que te aflige.

— ¿Recuerdas la regresión que nos hiciste a Annie y a mí?

— Como no me voy a acordar, si todavía me parece increíble que esa mujer haya sido puritana, casta y una niñata de sociedad de los años 20.

— Ya. Pero te acuerdas que me dijiste que yo me había casado con un príncipe.

— Si amiga y también recuerdo que yo había tenido como mascota a una tortuga… con lo alérgica que soy a los reptiles.

Sonreí ante su sarcasmo. Era cierto, todavía no sabíamos como le habíamos seguido el juego a Patty en uno de sus experimentos por poder alcanzar su nirvana comprobando que la reencarnación era pan de cada día en nuestros tiempos.

—¿Por que lo preguntas?

— Pues…— dude por un momento, quien sabe todo lo que había soñado el día anterior solo fue eso… sueños o alguna representación mágica de mi cabeza de algún libro. — Es que ayer tuve un sueño extraño y después…

—¿Después…?

— Tuve una visión de algún lugar en alguna época y estaba con Albert.

Patty solo se limito a observarme sin titubear y a meditar un momento.

— ¿Él era diferente a como es ahora?

Según mis visiones e imágenes, no había diferencia en sus facciones eran idénticas.

— o.

— ¿Sabes que edad tiene?

— Pues rondara por los 30 más o menos.

— No Candy, no como se ve… sino en realidad cuantos años tiene.

Negué. En realidad nunca me había puesto a pensar cuanto faltaba para que nos conociéramos y más con tantas preguntas básicas.

— Candy, no quiero asustarte…más. Pero la maldición que los envuelve es bastante interesante. Tu pudiste haber vivido mas de tres veces sin siquiera enterarte de que tenias un alma gemela. Pero cuando llego el momento en que ustedes tenían que unirse… fuerzas poderosas trataran de impedirlo. Me atrevo a decir que este no es el primer intento de terminar con esto, sabrá Dios que sucedió la primera vez. Aquí lo único claro es que tu pareja ya sabe que puede suceder si no te protege... y eso significa que él siempre estuvo al tanto de todo…

Las palabras de Patty resonaban en mi mente. Sí eso era toda cierto…

¿Cuantas veces Albert había pasado por esto?

Lastimosamente mi corazón se contraía con el solo pensamiento de que él habría tenido que hacer con otras, todo lo que hacia conmigo. Mi corazón me informaba que yo debía confiar ciegamente en él pero mi cabeza me gritaba que esta situación no era ni normal, ni terrenal, ni nada con lo que había estado acostumbrada toda mi vida.

_Vete_.

Eso repetía mi cabeza cada vez que volvía a la realidad y me daba cuenta que estaba dejando a un lado todo lo que había conseguido en mi vida por mis propios medios.

_Déjalo._

Venia desde el fondo de mi cabeza cada vez que me convencía que posiblemente estaba siendo manipulada por alguna droga que influía en mi razonable voluntad.

Caí de rodillas al piso, mi cuerpo experimentaba simplemente un estado de ansia e incertidumbre con tantas cuestiones. El temblor ya no solo estaba en mi alma sino que ahora mis músculos estaban contrayéndose como queriendo zafarse de mis huesos. Me esforcé por respirar, apenas podía moverme, algún sonido agudo palpitaba en mis oídos y me obligo a presionarlos para detener el dolor, era una agonía palpable e incontrolable.

— Ah…

Intente aclarar mi garganta, ni siquiera podía gritar. Estaba detenida y suspendida con todos mis sentidos atrofiados. Era inútil conseguir moverme sin sentir la fricción de quemazón y dolor. El agudo sonido incremento su poder y solo pude retorcerme de dolor.

_— Lakshmí…_ al parecer no has aprendido…

Aquella aguda voz, cantarina y maléfica me sorprendió al hablarme desde el fondo de mi cabeza. No sabia quien era pero me causo terror el escuchar su tono amenazante.

— Recuerda lo que te sucedió la última vez… pero si tanto insistes con gusto veraz sufrir a tu querido _Vis…_

Apenas pronuncio aquellas palabras y el silbido mortífero volvió a obligarme a agachar mi cuerpo para sostenerme y no morir destrozada por el esfuerzo de mantenerlo unido a mi piel. Era tan grande aquel espasmo que mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y yo no tenía a quien pedir ayuda. Con gran esfuerzo me concentre en pronunciar lo único que me podía reconfortar.

— Al... ¡Albert!

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Amigas muchismas gracias por la acogida que le han dado a mi fic... gracias... me siento como en una nube bellas se las adora con todo el corazon:<p>

**irenelc81:** Gracias tus palabras... besos y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado.

**Noemi Cullen**: Buajaja y faltan muchas cosas por descubrir... espero que el sigueinte capitulo te guste... mil gracias ese apoyo y pues ya sabes aca me encontraras para todo lo que quieras ponerme.. amiga gracias las porras... y sip... con tanta cosa de finales... preferi darle un toque diferente a esta historia.. y ya que me puse de afanosa a leer cosas de esas pos.. ahi salio este fic.. gracias las palabras significan mucho y me ayudan a crecer... besos

**Mily:** favor que me haces Bella... y con las porras... valgame... ya sabes como me pongo- amiga gracias el apoyo incondicional... y por leer ya lei el provado y yap te consteste... y esa era la idea... se escriben cosas diferentes... pero bien que se nota que es mio.. no se si sea bueno... pero ahi le damos.. gracias amix!

**vlilianz:** aaaaaaaaaaa mil gracias esas porrazas... y ese apoyo incondicional... gracias por estar al pie del cañon... espero no decepcionarlas... besos y abrazos amix.

**WarriorQueenFC** : Merce! amiga como estas...y pos ya vez aca estamos...bueno cuando puedas echate los 8 caps y ahi me dices como te va vale... besos y gracias el apoyo... por cierto y Agonia.. jijij

**Tatiana!** wiiiiiiiiiii llegaste jajajaj wow no pense que me habias visto... y bueno no alcance agradecerte por leer Celos.. pero tranqui todavia no lo pongo como completo.. ya que por ahi quiero dejarles un Bonus Track... pero eso adelante... gracias por leerme y por las porras

**Leticia de Ardley :** jajajajaj ay amiga jajajjaja pos... yap... algun ratito te paso la traduccion... y no no eres la unica loca noooooooooooooooo creeme yo lo adoro.. jaja creo se nota no? gracias por leerme te adoro...

**DRAKRON:** jijiji pos asi es como nos la pintaron... mira a mi tampoco me gusta tan sumisa jajja siempre la pongo en peligro pero hago que su corazon se endurezaca y madure y vea lo que tiene al frente... mil gracias por el apoyo y por el review.. gracias por leer..

**Gabriela ():** oh muchisimas gracias ese apoyo eso me impulsa a ser mejor cada dia gracias y por leerme aca va otro cap.. espero te guste... besos

Amigas...se las adora y añora... las quiero muchisimo...

**KARIN**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Lo poco que podía escuchar, era lo único que no hubiera querido oír.

─ Debo repudiarla George, ella no se merece esto. Cuando la encontré tirada en el pasillo supe que todo había empezado. Si no, tú explícame por que la iba a encontrar desgarrándose del dolor. No me reconoció George… de nuevo no lo hizo. Fue como aquella vez.

─ Señor, esta vez puede funcionar.

─ Y ¿si no?, no soportaría verla morir de esa manera. ─ Aquella voz desgarrada me llego hondo, intente estirar mi mano hacia él pero no tenía control de mi cuerpo. Me sobresalte al escucharlo gritar. ─ ¡Maldita seas, Sárasvati!

─ Señor será mejor que traiga al medico. Debemos evitar que sea permanente esta vez.

Intente seguir escuchando pero ese chirrido agudo estaba aferrado a mi sentido del oído permanentemente. No se intensificaba pero tampoco disminuía. Solo estaba punzándome todo el tiempo impidiéndome el escuchar con claridad. Sin embargo, aquel dolor no era tan desconcertante como lo que sentía mi corazón con las palabras pronunciadas por Albert. No quería que se rindiera, ni que me repudiara. No sabia a ciencia cierta lo que significaba aquello, pero de todas maneras me negaba a aceptarlo y con todas mis fuerzas intente demostrar que no lo deseaba.

─ George ve rápido por el doctor, otra vez comenzó a temblar.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a experimentar tal suplicio que me absorbía una y otra vez a una oscuridad donde solo existía un dolor permanente, sin ningún resquicio de fin. Intente separar de mi cuerpo aquel dolor, quise usar la poca cordura que me quedaba para poder dominar nuevamente mis músculos. Pero la pesadez me empotraba al lugar dejándome vulnerable y sin voluntad, no podía respirar y mi cuerpo ardía. Me estaba haciendo pedazos, me desgarraba y mi garganta estaba llena de alfileres puntiagudos que no me dejaban gritar.

¿Cuanto tiempo paso? Minutos, segundos, horas… lo ignoro; pero la oscuridad de repente se apodero de mi y con él, el dolor desapareció. Los colores me invadían y comenzaban a formar parte de lo que veía, pero no había definición alguna para mí, solo sentía como si piedras preciosas y ciertas luminosidades me rodearan. Recorrí con la vista todo lo que parecía ser palpable, pero al momento se desvanecía dándome una gama más amplia de colores, era precioso pero no podía dejar de sentir que algo más poderoso albergaba el lugar y me vigilaba incluso el mínimo latido. La ansiedad de encontrar algo conocido seguía creciendo y mas aun la ansiedad de encontrar a mi amor.

─ Pareces perdida.

La melodiosa y cantarina voz se escuchó desde algún lugar. Ya no había ningún sonido distractor que me impidiera identificar la fuerte y clara voz. Pero siempre fue amenazante.

─ ¿Quien eres?

─ Vaya, no puedo creer que todavía no me recuerdes.

─ Lo lamento no se quien eres y que quieres.

─ ¡Oh querida! no te preocupes gustosa te hare recordar.

Aquella última frase se desvaneció en un santiamén de la misma manera que una ola de pánico se apoderó de mí. Intente retroceder en vano, todo mi cuerpo se paralizó dejándome estática y envolviéndome en cuestión de segundos en una niebla de color rojo; era intoxicante, y estaba ahogándome mientras se fluía en mi transportándome a algún lugar desconocido.

_─ Recuerda lo que paso._

…

Aquel pánico fue remplazado por el terror. Estaba igual de paralizada en una habitación antigua y blanca, tenia la plena seguridad de que tenia algo en mis manos y ese algo era la única salvación. Mis ojos estaban nublados y apenas podía ver a través de las lagrimas. Mi cuerpo entero quería morir con tal de quitarle aquel dolor a Albert. Mi alma gritaba que lo dejaran en paz y aliviaran su tortura. Sin embargo, tenía cortado el sentido del habla y mis músculos no obedecían a lo que yo quería hacer. Mi cuerpo por si solo actuaba a ordenes que no venían de mi interior.

Un hombre joven revisaba que los grilletes que mantenían suspendido contra la pared a Albert fueran seguros. Al mismo tiempo que ordenaba a otro hombre que lo azotara por enésima vez.

─ A la final no eres tan poderoso, querido tío. Que precioso, que es esto. Si hubiera sabido que aquel anillo te había dado tanto poder, te hubiera arrancado el dedo antes. Total, no pareces haber sufrido ningún daño. ¿Qué hare contigo? No puedo lastimarte, ni dañarte. ¿Qué podré hacer?

Aquel hombre levanto la vista perdiendo por un instante su rumbo. Luego con una sonrisa maléfica se acerco a mí y me agarró del brazo fuertemente mostrando mi marca.

─ Me había olvidado que eres su compañera. Tío definitivamente eres patético, a quien le gustaría pasar toda su vida con una sola mujer. No…. Espera es mas patético aun, que solo puedas pasar toda tu vida con una sola mujer. ¿Que pasaría si ella no decidiera quedarse contigo?

Albert levanto su rostro y lo fulmino con la mirada. Podía parecer vulnerable colgado de aquellos grilletes, pero su mirada indicaba que no debían sobrepasar ciertos limites.

─ Déjala en paz y te prometo que seré condescendiente con tu castigo. Déjala ir y prometo ser benévolo contigo. Te prometo que no te dolerá tanto cuando acabe contigo. Seré rápido.

─ Y quedarme sin la satisfacción de verla feliz retorciéndose en los brazos de otro hombre. Quieres que no disfrute de tu cara cuando la haga mía frente a ti. Cuando ella pronuncie todo ese abracadabra cuando me escoja a mi.

Aquella risa sardónica me vibro en la garganta cuando aquel hombre se lanzo hacia mí y me beso con furia. Yo intentaba por todos los medios evitarlo y lanzarlo hacia el otro extremo; pero no podía, mi voluntad lo manejaba aquel hombre; a pesar de tener plena conciencia de todo lo que sucedía.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el suelo a mi espalda y a aquel hombre sobre mí. Y lo más aterrador de todo, los gritos de Albert suplicando por que me dejara ir.

─ Dime que quieres y te lo doy. Pídeme lo que quieras y será tuyo. Solo déjala libre… por el amor de dios no le hagas daño.

─ Eso querido tío suplícame. ─ Sentí las manos de aquel hombre apretar mis muslos y morder mis labios.─ Ruégame y quizá sea condescendiente.

Tan solo me quedaba llorar, mientras aquel hombre se aprovechaba de mi frente a mi amado.

Como describir tal horror, solo me concentre en encontrar mi corazón y trasmitirle con mi pensamiento al hombre que se desarmaba por ayudarme que al único que amaba y amaría toda mi vida es a él. Quería insertar en su mente el pensamiento de que todo lo que iba hacer, lo haría por él. Así mi vida dependiera de ello.

Por fin había descubierto el significado de lo que alguna vez me había dicho aquella gitana.

_Solo con intercambio de sangre, el alma renacerá. _

_Solo con sacrificio, el alma revivirá._

_Solo con amor, el alma volverá._

Mientras el hombre que me poseía seguía frenético en su acto, parte de su control sobre mí se veía mermado por mí determinar. Apreté la daga que tenia oculta en mi mano izquierda que curiosamente él me la había dado para que yo pudiera terminar con la existencia de mi amado.

─ Bien mi bella Candy, ahora te tengo donde quería. Dilo preciosa, es hora de que elijas.

De forma automática a borbotones las palabras indicadas llegaron a mi mente, estaban a punto de salir. Pero mis pensamientos volaron al día en que Albert me juro amor eterno y pronuncio aquella única frase que repetíamos cada vez que llegábamos al clímax en la intimidad.

─Acuérdate de mí, cuando no tengas nada más que recordar, cuando en la noche no tengas más caricias que las miradas de la oscuridad. Dejemos de soledad, de cariño loco al desenfrenar que el mundo entero se derrumbará. Cuando tú y yo volvamos a empezar.

Con una fuerza que solo el amor verdadero da, presione contra mi opresor aquella daga y lo obligue a retirarse de mí; en verdad, por un momento pensé que aquella acción no me llevaría a nada hasta que una neblina roja, salió del cuerpo de aquel hombre y envolvió a Albert sofocándolo, extrayéndole la vida.

─ Maldita Lakshmí, no lo tendrás… nunca será tuyo.─ Aquella sombra con alguna fuerza sobrenatural, inundaba el ambiente y no dejaba que avanzara hasta Albert. ─ Morirá, antes de que te lo deje… ¡Levántate!

No podía evitarlo, mi cuerpo obedecía a los mandatos de aquel ser. Yo me oponía con fuerza ante el presentimiento fatídico que me atenazaba.

─ Acércate piadosa y termina con tu sufrimiento. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

….

Lo próximo que alcance a ver fue nuevamente la neblina de color rojo transportándome al lugar lleno de luces, haciéndome comprender para ese entonces, que fui yo quien evito que anteriormente Albert pudiera deshacer su maldición.

El sonido y el dolor agudo comenzaron a titilar de nuevo, mi cabeza comenzó a girar y el polvo rojo se desvaneció sobre mí.

─ ¿Ya recordaste? Espero no desees que te muestre que mas puedo hacer contigo sino te alejas de tu querido Visnú, por su bien. Abandónalo.

Aquel patrón volvió a jalarme hasta el dolor mas hondo, no había salida y en verdad quería desfallecer en ese instante. Las contracciones eran imposibles de soportar me partía en dos, sin dejarme un minuto de paz.

Quise sostener mi cabeza para inútilmente apaciguar los espasmos. Una acción imposible, que ni siquiera una idea feliz me ayudaría. ¿Como podía ser tan débil? ¿Y no ser capaz de luchar por mi amor como lo había hecho aquella vez? Esa determinación me había librado del mismo dolor que sobrellevaba en estos instantes, no tenia por que cambiar ahora. Intente conectar mi pensamiento a cada parte de mi cuerpo, a mi corazón y sobretodo a mi única idea feliz. Albert.

─ No la escucho George. ¡No puedo escucharla!

Su delirante y sufrible voz llego a mi mente como un disparo. Su dolor era tan fuerte que le dio mas valor a mi determinación para concentrarme en controlar parte de mi cuerpo. Albert… Albert, su vida y la mía estaban unidas de alguna forma, yo no podría estar en paz si él me faltaba y de seguro él no existiría si yo no estaba. Y yo no podría concebir un mundo sin él.

Mantuve a raya la oscuridad de la inexistencia y estire mi mano débilmente intentando palpar algo conocido. Sentí la calidez de su piel y presione ligeramente indicándole que seguía allí.

─ Albert ¿donde esta la bolsa purpura?

─ En la peinadora.

El tiempo fue algo incontable mientras sentía la quemazón en mi mano derecha y mas ahora que parecía que subía por cada arteria de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cabeza. La muerte seria una bendición en estos instantes, ni siquiera podía gritar o retirarme de la braza que me cocinaba. Era una tortura ardiente y mis gritos insonoros suplicaban por una absolución.

Pudieron ser semanas, meses u años; pero en algún lugar del tiempo poco a poco todo empezó a cobrar sentido. Pero al igual que la braza incendiaba mis músculos, la tortura de mis recuerdos en vidas anteriores me dominaba de nuevo y volví al mismo instante en que ponía fin a mi amor infinito por Albert.

…

Los preciosos azules de Albert me suplicaban por que su agonía terminara, ignoraba lo que físicamente estaba sufriendo. Pero si era una decima de la mía, haría lo imposible por aliviarla. Mi cuerpo se movía con lentitud pero determinadamente; mi mano izquierda sabia que tenia que hundir aquella daga en el corazón de una de las almas gemelas y así terminar con toda la maldición que ya llevaba diez años.

El objetivo desde un principio fue romperla juntos para vivir una eternidad sin separarnos; pero mi mal acertada decisión hizo que llegáramos a tal circunstancia. Debíamos realizarlo al mismo tiempo descubriendo nuestras marcas y uniendo nuestras almas. Si algo salía mal y solo un alma tocaba aquella daga quedaba relegada al olvido a vivir como una sombra sin opción a una segunda oportunidad. Mientras, en cambio la otra quedaba liberada y sin memoria, libre para continuar con su vida.

─ Sárasvati, no leíste las letras pequeñas ¿verdad?

─ ¿Que haces?… ¡No! ¡Maldita!

La daga la dirigí a mi corazón y en aquel momento el control que tenia el ente sobre mi se desvaneció. Los grilletes de mi amado se soltaron y cayó arrodillado frente a mí.

─ ¿Que hiciste amor mío? Debía ser yo, él que viva en las sombras, no tu princesa.

─ Amor, no viviré en las sombras. El sacrificio, revive el alma. Nos volveremos a encontrar mi bello príncipe.

...

Eso fue lo que aquella voz me ocultó, quiso engañarme mostrándome una realidad a medias, no me mostró que mi sacrificio hizo que Albert siguiera con vida y que ahora lo tenga a mi lado, luchando nuevamente por nuestro amor.

El control de mi cuerpo volvía poco a poco y con eso, la decisión de dar mi vida por Albert nuevamente si fuera necesario. Mi mano presiono con más fuerza aquella piel cálida y disminuía el sonido ensordecedor que aun titilaba en mis tímpanos.

El incendio no disminuía en su totalidad pero mis sentidos habían sufrido tal agudeza que ya pude separar el dolor de lo que mi piel percibía.

─ ¡Patty!, ¡Funcionó! ¡Funcionó!

─ Gracias al cielo.

Mi sentido del oído volvía a la normalidad y el peso que me presionaba y obligaba a seguir pegada y paralizada; me abandonaba aligerando mi cuerpo dejando de presionar todas mis arterias. Mi olfato también volvió a sentir aquel aroma a maderas y menta de mi amado, fue tal satisfacción que me obligue a aspirar con profundidad, incluso podría contar el acompasado respirar de Albert.

Continúe sintiéndome mas fuerte y mis pensamientos se aclararon. Sentí una ligera presión en mi frente además de un frescor de aliento en mí nunca.

─ Ya no esta ardiendo.

─ Candy ¿puedes oírme?

Tenía miedo de contestar, que mi voz no respondiera en el tono perfecto para él. El sentir el tono amortiguado de su voz, mi resolución de apenas pronunciar algo flaqueó. No quería hablar sino estaba segura que iba a decirle con claridad lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Tan solo presioné aun más su mano.

─ Albert tranquilo, estoy segura que el conjuro funciono. ¿Ya la puedes escuchar?

─ No aun no y eso me esta matando.

El incendio se apresuró de golpe dentro de mi, el chirrido que pensé que se había desvanecido, volvió con fuerza y se despego de mi pecho con un grito maléfico que me pareció un alarido de insatisfacción. Mi corazón bateo como un colibrí y sentí que algo se abría paso a través de mis costillas.

Y entonces, no lo pude evitar.

Grite con todo lo que mis pulmones daban, el sonido debió llegar a octavas insospechadas que la mismísima fuerza doblo mi espalda e hizo abrir mis ojos para fijarlos en las luces de araña de la habitación. Apreté mis dedos con tal fuerza que lo que presionaba dio un toque de cascara de nuez.

El suplicio fue lo bastante intenso como para poder controlar el siguiente grito que salió con más fuerza aun que el anterior; me sentí suspender en el aire un segundo antes, para luego derrumbarme sobre la cama.

Durante un momento no se escucho nada, ni una sola respiración… o al menos yo no percibía ni siquiera la mía. Lo único que pude comprender fue que el dolor se había ido por completo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Amigas bellas... perdooooooooooooooon!<p>

Buen inicio de semana... se las quiere un monton!

sip ya se que me he tardado horrores con el cap... pero comprenderan que estoy estudiando + el trabajo + los deberes... y no tengo tiempo llego molida.. y de milagro duermo...

pero bueno tuve un chance de tiempo y les traje este cap mas...lo que si para no quedarles mal.. voy a actualizar cada 15. por que en si cada 15 tengo un fin de semana libre... si no se mezcla con mi trabajo claro.. y pos ahi les puedo dar un cap mas... asi que amigas no me maten.. pero prefiero decirles la verdad!

bien aca van los reviews..

**Claridad:** jajajajja amiga... soy una burrita de esas bien burritas.. jajaj sabes no me di cuenta de loque tu te diste cuenta.. ay seria la emocion.. pero bien me recuerda que debo tener editores.. jaja amiga gracias por leer y tus palabras significan mucho para mi.. mil gracias las porras.. me ayudan a ser mejor cada dia.

**Leticia de Ardley**: sip ya comenzo a recordar.. pero lastimosamente lso recuerdos... traen complicaciones-... espero que te guste este cap-.. grcias por leer

**Klayis Andrew** : sabes tu comentario es requete valioso... puede que a muchos lectores les pasa lo mismo... gracias por insistir y seguirle la onda... gracias por leer.

**Tatiana...** como ni me voy a acordar de mi.. jajaj me perseguias con trinche por un cap mas... jaja gracias por venirte nuevamente a esta historia... gracias el aprecio y la fidelidad besos

**Liliana...** amiga... sip los domingo pero cada 15... sorry los deberes estan tenaces.. no puedo dormir como se debe... gracia por leer y yap sabes espero los tomatazos jiji

**Wendy!**! bueno.. a sus ordenes y tu tranquyi entiendo como es el mundo real.. mil gracias por venirte.. besos

**Indfibeth**! la chica de nombre bonito para un fic.. jiji gracias amiga esas palabras y todo tu apoyo.. bueno te lo he dicho mil besos.. pero te lo seguire diciendo.. graciaspor ser mi amiga.. besos

**ROSEEWXW** listo aca va!

**DAKRON:** listo sus ordenes han sido concedidasjiji

**Litle pen**: pequeña pluma... bueno eso espero jajajaj vale.. conmigo nunca se sabe.. es mas. . ni yo mismo se... espero te siga gustando.. besos

**perlatorijano** jiji bueno no te aseguro que este bien cuerda jajajaj pero el esfuerzo hago de quedarme en el mundi de los vivos.. y vale cuidate... y pos cuando puedas.. tiens 15 dias para leerlo jajajja besos

amigas gracias el apoyo ...nos vemos dios mediante en 15 dias... besos

**KARIN**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Más allá de los claros reflejos del día, pude distinguir las luces de araña de la habitación que logre ver de refilón. Aquellas danzaban junto con las paredes en un baile parecido al de los planetas, rotaban y se trasladaban sin siquiera detenerse. Estaban encima de mi cabeza y refulgían con una luminosidad cegadora que podía ver incluso, los filamentos de los que estaban hechos; y ellas acudían a mí lanzándose como proyectiles contra mi cuerpo y haciendo que mis terminaciones nerviosas tiritaran sin opción a controlar los estremecimientos.

Eso, sin contar que mi mente no soportaba tal baile celestial y se me antojaba mareante.

Aspire con fuerza para llenar de aire mis pulmones y así aliviar el paso siguiente al mareo causado por las danzarinas luces, pero extrañamente esa aspiración trajo a mi olfato aromas que en otro momento ni en sueños lo hubiera podido distinguir; musgo, madera, cuero, algodón, lilas, rosas, cloro, agua… incluso pude distinguir el oxido y la sal que de algún lado venia y se acentuaba con el pasar del tiempo.

Este aroma obstruía la distinción de los demás, haciéndose presente y dominante. Moví mis labios con la intensión de buscar aire para evitar el asco que me estaba causando pero aquel aroma salado ingreso por mi boca llegando a mi lengua y haciéndome escupir el asqueroso sabor a sangre que intentaba ingresar a mi organismo.

— Rápido George. Se ve muy mal.

Con fuerza propia mi cuerpo se levanto y empezó a expulsar todo aquel oxido asqueroso, no podía detenerlo o evitar que saliera dentro de mí. Todo aquel nauseabundo aroma de sal, oxido y hasta resina era mío y estaba saliendo de mi cuerpo dejándome desangrada y de pasó tísica por la falta de liquido.

— Candy mi amor, me escuchas… todo esto es culpa mía, no debí traerte… por favor perdóname.

La voz pesada y arrastrada de Albert, arrojaba y escupía en mi mente y corazón que mi amado estaba sufriendo por mi culpa nuevamente, todo lo que había reconocido de mi vida pasada se agrupó de golpe en mis recuerdos y mi determinación de detener el sufrimiento de mi amado se coloco prioritariamente en mi cabeza, incluso más que el deseo de parar el desangramiento y la satisfacción de no desfallecer.

Reaccione a la defensiva cuando el dolor punzante volvió desde mi interior y con determinación lo expulse de mi cabeza aferrándome a la única idea feliz que tenia, ella no volvería a entrometerse entre Albert y yo y esta vez estaba consiente de todo su mal y odio, ya sabia como actuar... Sarasvati no volvería a ganar.

El grito de horror volvió a sonar por toda la estancia y como cual predicción de aparición de santo, después del último alarido todo se torno en paz y quietud, permitiéndome por fin mirar a mí alrededor, a pesar de que mis ojos estaban abiertos y observaban todo lo que sucedía. Ahora sí, ya formaba parte del todo y pertenecía como un actor mas a esta locura de inconciencia.

Por fin pude tocar su piel y sentir el calor de su cuerpo, mientras me sostenía y limpiaba la suciedad que había causado.

— Mi amor, ¿como te sientes?

Me aferre a él como pude, por fin sentía el calor protector de su cuerpo, con todos los sentidos ya propios en mi. La fuerza volvía de a poco y pude contestarle con seguridad.

— Ahora que ya puedo verte y hablarte, me siento como en el cielo mi príncipe.

Sus pupilas mantenían un vaivén que llevaba a la comprensión de mis palabras. Aquel modo de decirle, le debió advertir que mi mente al igual que mi corazón recordó todo evento pasado, llevándome y uniéndome a él aun más de una manera indescriptible.

Su tenaz abrazo y los latidos de su corazón junto al mío se habían unido nuevamente como antaño, fundiendo nuestras almas y formando el aura mas poderosa imposible de traspasar. Solo era cuestión de nosotros superar todo de una vez y por fin salir bien librados esta vez.

— Te elijo a ti mi amor, tal como lo hice antes. Pero esta vez si lo lograremos.

— Que piensas que lo hace diferente ahora, casi te pierdo de nuevo no lo voy a permitir, debería ser sensato y no tan egoísta.

— ¿Lo harías? ¿En verdad tienes la fuerza suficiente para dejarme ir?— Su largo silencio me informo que seria muy duro tanto para él como para mi separarnos. — Esta vez hay algo que nos hace más fuertes, la experiencia. Mi presentimiento me dice que esta ocasión será la adecuada, todavía no se que lo hace diferente pero sé que lo lograremos mi príncipe.

— Dios te oiga princesa, esta vez no te dejare morir. De ser el caso, seré yo quien se sacrifique.

Mi corazón se encogió ante la promesa hecha, me abrazo una vez más y me saco de la habitación sin ningún esfuerzo. Me pego a su cuerpo tan fuerte y empezó a susurrarme algo al oído.

_**Siempre estoy soñando contigo, siempre te estoy adorando, déjame sentirte en mí, que yo quiero estar contigo allí, déjame encontrar por fin la paz; en tus manos, en tu boca, en tu soledad.**_

Me pareció sentir cierta humedad en mi mejilla y quise llorar también con él.

_**Déjame esconderme en ti y oculta tu mirada en mí, que la luna cuando entre por la ventana nos encuentre aquí … amándonos.**_

_**Amándonos sin piedad.**_

Después de algún tiempo, el conocimiento llego a mí, abrí los ojos y solo se veían ciertos reflejos de la luz de los faros de la calle a través de las pocas rendijas que la ventana permitía, yo me encontraba acurrucada en brazos de Albert. Sin embargo, pude distinguir que me encontraba en otro lugar ajeno a mi habitación. Me removí un poco tan solo para sentirlo y él me apretó más a su cuerpo.

— ¿Has descansado?

Albert seguía atormentado por lo que había sucedido hace pocas horas. Lo pude distinguir aún con la leve luz de la habitación, incluso podía jurar que se sentía culpable de lo sucedido a pesar de no tener ninguna culpa de ello.

— Sí… algo.

— ¿Como te sientes?

— Alucinada, me siento distinta. — Y era verdad, me extrañó la claridad con que podía distinguir la habitación incluso con la poca o nada luz que había en el lugar. — Siento todo con mucha claridad. Incluso no necesito luz para ver. ¿Qué pasó?

Su mirada seguía como en otro mundo y más ahora que sopesaba su respuesta.

— La verdad no se. Esto es nuevo, recuerda que es la primera vez que sobrevives; las otras veces no despertabas o…

Era cierto, la primera vez en el ataque de la diosa; me había quitado la vida por salvar su alma y en la segunda había quedado paralizada y solo había sido cuestión de tiempo.

— Me pregunto que lo hace diferente ahora. — Lo abrace con fuerza y rogué por que encontrar alguna solución esta vez.

Un inhóspito sonido en mis entrañas anuncio que el último combate me había dejado sin fuerzas y necesitaba alimentarme.

— ¿Que quieres comer? se te antoja algo. — Ahora que lo mencionaba, si tenia ganas de algo, algo muy extraño.

— Eh si, hay algo de carne.

— Si puedo prepararte algo asado. Bien frito como te gusta.

— No, quiero algo más bien no tan hecho casi en término medio.

Arqueo una ceja, quería encontrar la respuesta a lo que yo mismo me preguntaba. Acababa de perder casi una pinta y el sabor a sal se mantenía en mi boca y a pesar de eso quería comer algo casi crudo. Se levantó sin decir nada, se volteó una vez algo aturdido y luego se encamino a la puerta. Aquella inseguridad sumada a mi última capacidad para sentirlo todo al doscientos porciento, claudico en mi mente que algo no andaba bien conmigo. La ligereza estaba en mi cuerpo y la claridad de los eventos pasados estaban a pedir de boca; en verdad, en mis últimas crisis no había salido bien librada y máximo había sobrevivido dos días y había desfallecido. En cambio, esta vez yo había superado aquel filo de irrealidad y ahora tenia una nueva situación a la cual enfrentar. Sin querer, el miedo me invadió acorralándome contra un nuevo peligro. Nuestro problema era nuevo y de seguro tendríamos que actuar rápido en las nuevas circunstancias, me envolví de nuevo en la manta tornando mi cuerpo para poder protegerme, el puesto de Albert aun tibio, mantenía impregnado su perfume y lo ocupe sin pensarlo. Aquella sensación de seguridad que me daba su aroma actuaba incluso si él no estaba presente, moriría si no lo tenía y hoy seria capaz de morir por tercera vez solo por salvar su alma y por darnos una oportunidad más en el futuro.

De modo que durante un momento esperanzada de que mi mente estuviera libre del don de Albert para enterarse de todo lo que yo pensaba, me esforcé por guardar en el lugar mas recóndito mi decisión de dar mi vida por él, de seguro si Albert leía mi determinación actuaria por cuenta propia y no me permitiría avanzar ni un solo paso, ahora el deseo de liberarlo de tal karma me hacia pensar en situaciones en las que podríamos implicarnos y en las que necesitaría actuar rápido. Por milimétricos segundos pensé en varias formas de atacar a la diosa infame que osaba con acabar con nuestro amor, pero por más que buscaba la mejor salida, todas me llevaban al sacrificio. ¿Seria acaso que no podríamos librarnos de lo que venia y por fin tener un felices para siempre?

Mi evolución de la noche pasada me hizo escuchar los pasos de Albert acercándose a la habitación, apague mi cerebro sabiendo que no daría resultado pero mantenía la esperanza de que por un momento Albert no hurgaría en mis pensamientos y descubriría mis miedos; al menos de eso quería librarlo.

— Esta casi cocido y te traje algo de ensalada. No estaba seguro de que querías tomar, así que pensé en una coca cola.

— Perfecto.

Aquel aroma de comida peculiar me hizo agua la boca obligando a mi cuerpo a levantarse de la cama de un salto, lo que por supuesto fue un error.

Segundos después sentí la suave alfombra persa debajo de mi, signo de que me había estrellado contra el planeta, para variar. Pude ver el desconcierto y la preocupación de Albert en su cara mientras intentaba levantarme con el brazo izquierdo y con el derecho no derramar la comida. Me sostuve de su increíble fuerza para evitar el bochorno, mientras mitigaba el mareo. Lo vi abrir la boca para mencionar algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Su confusión era tal, que los surcos de su frente se hacían cada vez más profundos; hasta que no lo pudo soportar más.

— Mi amor, lo superaremos. No tengo idea de cómo, pero te prometo esta vez esforzarme más. — Era increíble, otra vez echándose la culpa cargando todo el problema el mismo — hare lo que este a mi alcance para que no tengas que sufrir de este modo, te protegeré cueste lo que cueste.

— Albert esta vez creo que no será suficiente que solamente tú lleves la cruz, debemos actuar juntos. —Me senté en la cama por mis propios medios, si íbamos a ganar debía recuperarme pronto. —Ahora déjame comer algo, estoy segura que solamente es debilidad. Ya no quiero hacer más el ridículo, debo verme terrible.

Por su puesto mi abrupto cambio de tema no le hizo gracia solo se limito a sonreír sin alegría tan solo por no darme la contraria. Se sentó a mi lado aletargado y me ayudo a alimentarme.

* * *

><p>Albert me ahueco las almohadas y me cubrió con una manta más gruesa.<p>

— Esto me esta matando Candy, esta vez no quiero excusas ni un estoy mejor. Ahora te revisará el doctor, también Patty va a venir con otro de sus menjurjes.

— Solo necesito descansar más. Eso es todo.

Me miro enfurecido y salió despavorido por la puerta de la habitación, de seguro traería al galeno de la familia para ver si así encontramos la respuesta a lo que me acontecía.

Por que de verdad, me sentía fatal.

Habían pasado ya tres días del acontecimiento en el que casi pierdo la razón, ningún descanso había ayudado y ninguna comida semicruda me revitalizaba. Tenia niveles de un ansia total de hambre que me subían a cien por periodos y luego los perdía con la misma fuerza que cómo las ganaba. Los mareos intensos y los niveles de inconciencia eran más comunes. La diosa malévola no había aparecido pero yo cada vez me sentía más extraña pero no más débil.

Entendía la preocupación de Albert, estábamos caminando por lo alrededores convencidos de que un poco de aire me ayudaría y de pronto me desvanecía; o aquellas ocasiones en las que yo tenia una hambruna tenaz y me devoraba la cocina entera para luego perderlo en el inodoro solo por mis últimos ataques de anorexia. O aquellos sonidos extraños — que a ambos nos preocupaba — que de repente escuchábamos y no sabíamos su proceder, inquietaban nuestra fugaz calma.

Y lo peor y más grave de todas las consecuencias. Nuestra intimidad.

Cuando llegábamos a los periodos en que no podíamos estar separados y nos besábamos como locos ya a punto de unir nuestros cuerpos. Yo me perdía en la inconciencia.

La primera vez fue entendible.

La segunda posiblemente debió ser debilidad.

La tercera por que seguía mal.

Pero una cuarta, una quinta y una sexta… eran inconcebibles.

Lo entendía... lo entendía muy bien, yo también estaba frustrada.

Después de unos minutos Albert entro mas tranquilo a la habitación junto con Patty, se arrodillo frente a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos.

— Perdóname por gritarte, pero no entiendo que pasa. Hasta que llegue el doctor habla con Patty dice que trajo algo que posiblemente ayude. A estas alturas estoy dispuesto a probar de todo.

Mi amiga le coloco una mano en el hombro como signo de comprensión.

— Tranquilo Albert, déjame hablar con ella. Tengo que decirle algunas cosas que averigüé, quien sabe ayude en algo.

Albert se levanto sin perder la oportunidad de darme un beso.

— Mantengo la esperanza en que si ayude, sin embargo descartare cualquier posibilidad.

Cuando nos dejo a solas la mirada evaluadora de mi amiga me atenazo.

— Te vez terrible, ¿lo sabias?

— Hola Patty para mi también es un gusto verte de nuevo y si me encuentro mejor. Tú ¿como estas?

— ¡Pésimo! tu novio me hizo averiguar sobre maldiciones hindú y sus posibles curas, las cuales por cierto no existen. — Patty camino de un lado al otro en la habitación colocando inciensos de todo aroma por la habitación.— Además me solicitó… no, no, ¡me ordenó! que venga hablar contigo, por que tu estas empeñada en apagar tus pensamientos y el no poder escucharte lo esta volviendo loco. Sin contar, el terrible zumbido que le impide concentrarse cuando esta a tu lado… le hecha la culpa al lapislázuli que te esta protegiendo. Por su puesto yo le he dicho que no.

— Ya.

— Pero en algo tiene razón, has cambiado… tu aura es diferente… me parece incluso que es doble. Albert piensa que estas poseída, dice que tu alimentación ha cambiado. Pero ahora que te veo descarto esa posibilidad.

— Y entonces ¿que crees que me pasa?

Eso logre decirlo con dificultad toda esa mezcla de aromas estaban logrando que tenga otro ataque de anorexia.

— ¿Como te sientes en la mañana?

— Pésimo.

— ¿Y después de comer?

— Pésimo.

— Cuantas veces duermes?

— Casi todo el tiempo.

— ¿Cuando fue tu último periodo?

— …

De seguro mi rostro debió perder el color que Patty corrió a traerme un vaso con agua. Eso si no estuvo planeado, no lo pensé, ni lo vislumbre… mi estado de ánimo estaba entre el borde del entusiasmo y el miedo.

Albert sin embargo, entro por la puerta y se quedo esperando a que reaccionara. Mire sus ojos y sabia que había felicidad en ellos pero pacientemente estaba atento a cualquiera que fuera mi proceder. Interiormente lo único que pude pensar fue en un niño con los ojos azules tan límpidos como el cielo y con el dorado de sus tirabuzones creciendo en mi interior, un niño maravillosamente hermoso que ahora era mío… mío y de Albert. Mi mente dejo de contenerse y expulso las imágenes de la criatura más bella, reflejo del hombre al que amaba y que desde ahora lucharía por proteger.

Los brazos de Albert me rodearon y sus labios se pegaron a los míos con inmensurable fuerza. En los últimos vestigios de conciencia escuche un "_Me voy_" y el cierre de una puerta. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo apoye mi mano en su pecho para sentir su respiración, los latidos de su corazón. Sus labios tenían una extraña manera de sonreír pero sus ojos me decían que al igual que yo, él agradecía a todos los santos posibles por las bendiciones recibidas.

— Candy…

— Chiissst.

Deslice los dedos por sus labios, por su robusto cuello, por su protuberante nuez. Notaba como su respiración se aceleraba con mis caricias. Pero seguía estando demasiado lejos para mi gusto, lo necesitaba… necesitaba sentir a mi hombre y al nuevo padre.

Las manos me temblaban… tenia miedo de perderme nuevamente… pero me esforcé por quitarle la camiseta por la cabeza. Esta vez lo lograría, quería que Albert sintiera conmigo la felicidad que me había proporcionado de la única manera que me parecía correcta… amándolo.

Ahora sin aquella prenda de algodón, pude rodearle los hombros con mis manos e intenté descansar en el hueco de su cuello. Podía oír su pulso raudo contra mi oreja, era la más sublime paz.

Pero aun seguía sin bastarme.

— Mas cerca Albert. —Susurre pidiéndole un beso.

Mi amado me beso y sus manos empezaron a tirar de mi vestido como yo había tirado de su ropa. Le ayude a retirar parte de mis prendas sin interrumpir en ningún momento los besos, no quería dejar de tocarle.

Mi ropa y la suya cayeron al suelo junto con nosotros. Sentí mi piel contra su piel y un sonido ronco y bandido de satisfacción salió de mi garganta. Era la gloria tocar su cuerpo, y su olor de menta y cedro que emanaba era el único que quería respirar.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>Hijoles... ahora si no me aguanto la atuzada...<em>

_hola amigas... lamento tanto haberme perdido... pero creanme si alguien me hubiera dicho que no iba a ser tan facil estudiar una maestria y trabajar al mismo tiempo... de seguro..._

_..._

_..._

_ay para que les voy a mentir .. de todas maneras me aventaba... lo unico que me duele es que por eso me estoy perdiendo del candy mundo .. de mis amigas.. y de los fics...y sobre todo de mi pasion... Albert y la escritura..._

_este fin de semana me tome los dos dias para mi y por fin dormir.. ademas de actualizar... espero me perdonen... se las quiere.. y por eso cuando pueda les traere caps.. si terminare.. no se preocupen..._

_espero los tomatazos..._

**_Besos KARIN ANDREW_**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

El extraño zumbido comenzó de nuevo a crecer en mi cabeza y en un latido de corazón sentí que el mundo se inclinó. Todo se volvió negro y mi cuerpo nuevamente se congeló.

Un agujero profundo, negro y oscuro me absorbía.

Mientras iba cayendo; todo a mí alrededor, vientos rugiendo y aullando a mis oídos, sonaban como una enorme y espantosa bestia que quería hacerme trizas. La bestia tenía hambre, estaba desesperada y me quería a mí.

No, no a mí. Lo que tenía dentro de mí.

La bestia susurraba mi nombre con alientos de fuego y me gritaba que esperaban por mí y por mi hijo.

_¡No!_

No podía soportar tal pesadilla horrible. Sabía que esto era un terrible suceso de los sueños.

Sin embargo, no podía despertarme.

Tendí mi mano para poder agarrarme de algo en la oscuridad para evitar la caída, no había nada en lo que pudiera aferrarme, nada con lo que salvarme.

─ ¡Auxilio! ─ Grite. Sabía que era en vano pero necesitaba intentarlo.

De todos modos, caí.

No deje de caer hasta que alcance una especie de habitación mal trecha y descompuesta que bien conocía.

Allí,había muerto la primera vez.

Escuche siseos y gritos, la agonía absoluta de almas atormentadas.

_¡Escapa!_

Mi corazón aporreaba mientras tropezaba en la oscuridad intentando buscar una salida, el piso áspero intentaba jalar mis pies con dedos rocosos y mientras luchaba por ver algo en tal oscuridad sentía que pequeñas agujas diminutas apuñalaban mis ojos.

─ Oh piadosa Lakshmí, definitivamente te encanta ser mártir.

Extendí mis manos y logre tocar una pared fangosa que se movía bajo mis dedos. Repugnante como era, al menos pude sostenerme para poder aclarar mi mente.

_¡Es solo un sueño, solo intenta despertar Candy!_

Tenía que encontrar una manera de regresar a casa, el asustado presentimiento me decía que si no lograba salir de esta ahora mismo, nunca sería capaz de escaparme.

─ Esto no es un sueño Lakshmí. Estas en mi dominio y de este mundo nadie te podrá salvar.

Aterrorizada como estaba, vi una débil luz parpadear más adelante, Corrí hacia ella tan rápido como mis piernas me llevaron.

La luz. De seguro me salvaría, estaba muy segura de ello.

Entre corriendo a otra habitación, pero esta se convirtió en una cueva grande donde la luz brillaba sobre las veteadas y rotas paredes que rezumaban una especie de lodo gelatinoso. Un olor a azufre quemo mi nariz y los alaridos sonaron más fuertes.

Mis pocos reflejos evitaron que cayera de golpe al patinar antes de detenerme. Si estaba asustada antes, no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora.

La bestia una especie de dragón con destellante sangre, escamas rojas y alas color azabache se levantó delante de mí gruñendo. Sus largos dientes chasqueaban mientras me devoraba con la mirada hambrienta,

La bestia se acercó a mí, hipnotizándome con sus misterios ojos azul plateado.

Aquellos ojos miraban a través de mí, sabían todo, veían mi mente y mi alma.

Y yo sabía que la bestia me quería, que aquella bestia deseaba poseerme con afiebrada locura.

_¡Oh Dios! _Eso era, la enorme bestia estaba aquí, para tomarme y consumirme.

Y no tenía escapatoria.

Tropecé al alejarme de la luz que llevaba a la salida. Yo había jurado proteger con mi vida al hombre que amaba y más aún al fruto de nuestro amor. No iba a quedarme aquí y simplemente dejarme morir. Yo era una luchadora y lo haría hasta que el último aliento abandonara mi cuerpo.

Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia la entrada. Pero antes de que pudiera salir la puerta se cerró. Encerrándome.

─ No, nos dejaras tan pronto diosa Lakshmi. ─ Siseo el dragón y la voz de Sarasvasti al fondo. ─ Necesito la luz dentro de ti. Tus pensamientos. Tus sentimientos. Tu bondad. Ven a mí y déjame sentir como tu calor me baña.

Y vi como la bestia se abalanzó hacia mí.

Imagine que una espada se extendía de mi mano tal cual sueño fantástico, pero lo único que pude conseguir solo fue una rama de árbol, la extendí hacia la bestia pegándolo con fuerza a través de la cara. La bestia rio y sacudió su cabeza escamosa exclamando.

─ Que espíritu, que inteligencia e ingenio. Y te preguntas porque te quiero.

Blandí la rama de árbol frente a su cara, era estúpido pero era todo lo que tenía en ese momento.

─ Quiero tu mente Lakshmi, quiero tu miedo.

La bestia se acercó aún más. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarme, una luz brillante apareció irritando mis ojos aún más. Creció en intensidad hasta que pareció más brillante que el sol. Cuando finalmente se desvaneció, revelo otra bestia.

Cerré mis ojos y mientras las dos bestias se reconocían corrí hacia la oscuridad.

¡Por favor despiértate! Grite con todas mis fuerzas. Me pellizque y golpee mi cara mientras corría pero nada funcionaba.

Rodee la esquina, sintiendo la presencia de las bestias detrás de mí, me encontraba perdida y mis fuerzas en verdad se convencían que la batalla estaba perdida. Pensé en mi amado Albert y en el precioso bebe de ojos azules y tirabuzones rubios que no nacería. Derrame lágrimas de dolor al verme derrotada y por última vez llame por ayuda dentro de mi mente.

Justo cuando la lengua bífida de la bestia rozo mi nuca, la cueva se sacudió.

Las bestias retrocedieron un instante antes de que un hombre apareciera y se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Pero él no solo era un hombre, vestía un traje de negra armadura, sus hombros increíblemente anchos y un hermoso cabello dorado resplandecía opacando mi vista. No podía ver su rostro pero podía sentir el poder de su presencia. Sentir la esencia del guerrero e instantáneamente me llene de paz y tranquilidad. El guerrero se disponía a luchar contra las bestias y una de ellas grito por el ultraje,

─ Retírate Visnú, o perece por tu estupidez.

El guerrero se rio con fuerza y con voz ronca y enviciante, dijo:

─ Yo perecería por tu aliento mucho antes de que mi estupidez me matara Sarasvasti.

Gritando por el ultraje la bestia serpiente aumento diez veces su tamaño. Ella siseo mientras las paredes de la caverna se sacudían.

─ No puedes entrar a este mundo, te está prohibido Visnú. Acaso no estas condenado a no conciliar el sueño en ese cuerpo mortal por más de un siglo… ¡acaso no has aprendido nada!

Fuertes estrépitos sonaron mientras pedazos de piedra se separaban y formaban varios hombres con ocho brazos de la piedra.

Mi salvador me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y su olor a sándalo y menta me envolvió. Retuve el aliento cuando por fin vi su cincelado rostro. Era más hermoso aun de lo imaginable, su rostro estaba rejuvenecido y sin esas ojeras malvas que opacaban su faz, sus ojos eran aún más claros y azules… era mi Albert pero sin dejar de ser William. Una greña de pelo rubio cayó sobre su frente y contrastó nítidamente con su bronceada piel.

Antes de que pudiera moverme, Albert envolvió su delgado y musculoso cuerpo contra el mío como una capa protectora, escudándome mientras las bestias atacaban en masa.

No podía sentir los golpes que recibía Albert ya que vibraban entre su cuerpo y el mío. La desesperación empezó nuevamente a teñirme, no sabía cómo él soportaba el dolor de la manera en cómo me mantenía sujeta. Pero sabía perfectamente que era más que su fuerza la que me protegía; era su amor, su poder y su presencia la que nos mantenía con vida.

El caliente y espaciado olor de su piel me calmó. Instintivamente envolví con mis brazos su delgada cintura armada y lo apreté contra mí.

─ Gracias por venir.

_─ Maise_, tu eres mi vida y mi paz. Nunca te dejaría… siempre encontraría la forma de estar contigo así esta fuera imposible.

Creí en sus palabras instantáneamente. Iba a besarlo, hasta que una de las bestias me agarrara de la cintura con uno de sus brazos de piedra. Grite, mientras la bestia me arrancaba de los brazos de mi salvador.

Mi caballero creo una espada del aire y nos persiguió por la caverna. Él esquivaba a los otros entes mientras literalmente paraba las paredes para llegar hacia mí.

La bestia le dio en la cintura con una fuerte patada y lo lanzo a lo alto de la pared. Albert no pareció sentir dolor en absoluto. Su rostro era una máscara de determinación invencible, atacó a todas las bestias hasta que llego a la serpiente y la atizo con su espada. La bestia gimió de dolor y me dejo caer.

Sus fuertes brazos me atraparon y yo me sostuve de él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Albert salió corriendo conmigo en brazos. Pero yo todavía podía escuchar a la bestia llamándonos.

─ La tendré Visnú. ¡Los Tendré a los dos!

─ No escuches _rún mo chroí,_ ─ dijo Albert. ─ Cierra tus ojos. Piensa en un recuerdo feliz. Intenta despertar.

Y lo hice, pensé en lo que realmente me ha hecho feliz. Recordé el momento en que lo conocí por primera vez, el momento en que me beso en la entrada de mi casa. La primera vez que hicimos el amor y en su mirada de felicidad al enterarse que tendríamos un hijo.

Imagine al pequeño y bello bebe cargado por mi amor y fue suficiente para comenzar a perderme en la inconciencia.

─ Liberara o muere Visnú.

─ Ellos no te tendrán, _Maisé._ ─ Me susurro. ─ Te llevare a algún lugar donde ellos no podrán alcanzarte.

Y en ese momento mi salvador inclino su cabeza y capturó mis labios.

La excitada pasión de su beso me robo el aliento.

Todas las bestias que mi cabeza habían creado en aquel sueño se desvanecieron en nubes vaporosas hasta que no quedo nada.

Ni la cueva, ni los gritos.

Nada

Nada, excepto nosotros dos y la necesidad repentina de tener más de cada uno. Cerré mis ojos e inhale el olor caliente y masculino de su piel.

Él violó mi boca con pasión mientras su lengua arrasaba a la mía y sus dientes mordían gentilmente mis labios. Lo escuche gemir mientras sus labios se arrastraban por mi mandíbula y los enterraba en mi garganta,

Lamiendo, tentando e incitando a mi deseo.

Cada terminal nerviosa se encendía con su roce. Estaba ardiendo por él y todo mi cuerpo lo reclamaba. Mi centro palpitaba con dolor, exigente de necesidad.

Él levanto su cabeza para mirarme fijamente y entonces el resto de la escena se completó. Los dos estábamos recostados en la cama de su habitación iluminados tan solo por los brillos de luna que ingresaban por las rendijas de los ventanales.

Me senté de golpe por la incertidumbre que me causo aquel mal sueño. Un mareo intenso me tiro de nuevo a la cama. Albert me abrazo con fuerza y me susurro al oído.

─ Ya pasó _rún mo chroí_. Recuerda que nunca permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

─ ¿Has escuchado mis pensamientos?

─ Como si fueran los míos.

Sus ojos me decían que lo que había vivido en aquella pesadilla posiblemente no fue solo producto de mi imaginación.

Al sentarme nuevamente para encarar a Albert sobre lo que había sucedido. Un dolor alrededor de mi cintura se presentó haciéndome recordar el momento en que la bestia me separo de Albert en el sueño.

Lo sentí vibrar cerca de mí, y con fuerza tiro las cobijas.

─ Déjame ver tu cintura,

Tiró de mis ropas y verificó con delicadeza las marcas rojas que habían dejado en mi cuerpo las bestias. Estaba llena de moretones pero era el miedo y la incertidumbre la que me invadía. ¿Sería posible que ni siquiera en sueños estuviera a salvo y correrían peligro Albert y mi hijo?

Albert comenzó a dar pequeños besos alrededor de mis marcas, intentando calmar mi desesperación.

─ Lo lamento mi amor. ─ Susurro mientras masajeaba mi piel y la besaba con ternura. ─ no permitiré que te haga daño a ti ni a mi hijo. Te protegeré incluso en tus sueños.

─ ¿Entonces fue todo real?

Asalto mi boca con desesperación como queriendo borrar todo lo sucedido. Lastimosamente no me pude abandonar en aquel dulce beso, me preocupaba pensar que no estaría tranquila en ningún momento. Sarasvasti vendría por Albert y por mi hijo en cualquier momento.

─ Te protegeré.

Lo abrace con fuerza intentando convencerme de que así seria.

Ella dijo que no podías entrar en su mundo. Que estabas condenado a no conciliar el sueño, ¿a qué se refería?

Sin mirarme me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a levantarme. Solo se limitó a mirarme por unos segundos como intentando decirme algo imposible. Tenía miedo.

─ Albert. Ya sabes que te amo por sobre todas las cosas. ¿Verdad?

─ Lo sé, pero también sé que con solo amar no es suficiente.

Aquella verdad me golpeo como un bólido contra mi estómago, no me cabía en la cabeza que él dudara del amor que le prodigaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo entendía. Yo a veces también sentía lo mismo.

Me miro y supe que él también estaba consiente de aquella incertidumbre.

Con mucha ternura me abrazo y caminamos a lo largo de un enorme pasillo, llegamos a un salón rojo, enorme y elegante; sin preámbulos ni nada, me hizo ingresar a mi propio paraíso personal.

El lugar estaba pulcramente acomodado con todas las perfectas obras de Albert Andrew, cada rincón tenía sus maravillosos cuadros y estos no eran una fotocopia ampliada como los que tenía en el salón de mi casa.

Rodee maravillada la habitación, cada una tenia una temática perfecta y su consecuencia tenia su tiempo y lugar. Ningún museo podría haberle hecho justicia y estoy segura que mas de uno hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener una de aquellas obras, tenían un valor incalculable y más por el tiempo en el que habían sido pintadas. Una en especial, mostraba una intima escena de un baño en pareja, ella estaba recostada sobre él y lo limpiaba afanosamente dentro de una pequeña tina en el cual él apenas cabía, era impresionante como había podido plasmar tal acto con tanta nitidez y perfección que me pareció sobre humano, lo único que no concordaba con aquello era que parecía haber sido pintado hacia décadas, su nombre incluso no podía distinguirse muy bien, lo que si diferencié perfectamente fue el año de creación, databa de 1911.

Lo mire con intranquilidad, deje que mi dedo acariciara el año. Sopesando las respuestas, concluí que todo su talento definitivamente venia del árbol genealógico de artistas.

─ ¿Tu padre también pintaba?

─ No.

─ ¿Quien mas en tu familia tiene tu talento?

─ Solo yo. Desde siempre.

Trague fuertemente la saliva que se me estaba arremolinando en mi garganta. Aquel cuadro tenía las mismas características que los modernos, los de estos años… y solo podían haber sido pintados por una sola persona, seguí avanzando lentamente por el lugar mientras intentaba asimilar la información de los años en los cuales fueron creados.

─ ¿Todos los hiciste tú?

─ Si.

_¡No debo entrar en pánico!¡No debo entrar en pánico ¡_

Me repetía mil veces mientras comprendía la magnitud de aquella respuesta. No paré de inspeccionar el lugar hasta que llegue a unos cuadros que no tenían la esencia de los otros, estos eran retratos posiblemente de su familia. Camine apreciándolos superficialmente, no le hallaba sentido detenerme en ellos por que sabia que solo uno me llevaría a la verdad.

Había muchos rostros y todos mostraban una belleza etérea y pura, todos con ojos maravillosos en tonalidades verdes y azules. Definitivamente se sentía esplendor en cada uno de sus antepasados. Avance hasta el mismísimo centro de toda la habitación y me detuve en el cuadro de mayor magnitud.

Aquellos ojos eran los preciosos azul cielo que recordaba de William pero con la paz y la tranquilidad que manaban de los de Albert. El cabello era del rubio dorado brillante que William pero idéntica a la textura que poseía Albert. Su porte era magistral imponente y gallardo con un cuerpo magnifico correctamente ataviado en un tartán igual a la de William; pero con el aura clásica de un caballero de antaño como la de Albert.

Me sostuve de aquella columna para demostrarme a mi misma que estaba despierta y que en realidad toda esta locura se podía palpar. Si era una pesadilla en verdad quería despertarme aun si eso implicara que Albert o William no fueran reales. Pero a pesar de querer engañarme conscientemente, tenía la plena seguridad que todo era cierto, tan cierto como que había pasado mis últimas noches con alguien que posiblemente tenia más de cien años.

Revise el cuadro nuevamente y pude distinguir la insignia que llevaba William en el cuello, ésta colgaba de su lado izquierdo indicando que su posición era una muy privilegiada. El color verde, rojo y azul de aquella indumentaria lo hacia ver imperturbable, Albert se veía tan maravilloso en aquel cuadro que solo quería grabármelo de esa manera. Sentía un miedo avasallador bajar hasta el pie de este para mirar el año y el nombre a quien pertenecía, que se me antojaba absurdo.

Con el último vestigio de dominio que tenia obligue a mis ojos a bajar hasta la leyenda del cuadro y distinguí claramente el nombre del patriarca del clan. William Albert Andrew decía y el año en el que había sido plasmado, 1917.

─ No puedo creerlo.

Voltee a verlo y él estaba recostado sobre la columna mas cercana al centro de la habitación, solo me miraba con temor e intentando no desplomarse.

─ ¿Ahora, lo entiendes?

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Mis muy queridas lectoras...<em>

_Todo este tiempo me han llenado de cariño sus reviews, y creanme es mi paga..._

_lo mas lindo para alguien que plasma sus delirios para que disfruten otras personas ... es que realmente disfruten de estos delirios que estan hechos con mucho cariño para ustedes..._

**_.montesdeoca,Gina,Trastuspies,LobadeDia ,CrisdeA,Klayis Andrew,DRAKRON,raquellsc,Brenda de Andrew,AmiAzu,yoyis, tatiana,liliana, raquelina,Ertselv Andrew Andreagalariel,Mily,Irenecl28,Lety de Ardley..._**

_uf... si me olvido de alguien por favor echeme el tomatazo... mil gracias su apoyo y todos sus mensajitos... por ustedes es posible matener la inspiracion... asi una este tan pero tan ocupada..._

_las adoro... y mil gracias por leerme.._

_besos _

_**Karin**_


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

_¿Que si lo había entendido?_

Aquella información estaba a punto de sacarme de quicio, serian acaso los últimos sucesos o mi estado… pero no podía evitar el querer irme de este lugar

_¡Demonios!, _¿Como pude haberme mezclado con alguien así?

Sin embargo, cuando voltee a verlo y me cruce con el azul de su mirar, supe que había sido.

Él era imponente, tenia un magnetismo entremezclado con la vivencia y lo sensual que me había cautivado desde hacia tiempo, sin contar que sentía que mi vida se inclinaba a su lado de manera irracional, por mucho que quisiera resistirme no podía evitar el sentirme jalada a su lado por voluntad.

Además, las imágenes de nuestra antigua vida, nuestro amor al perdurar el tiempo, el sacrificio y el sufrimiento colgaban de la balanza para responder mi pregunta.

Y ahora…

Ahora nuestro hijo.

Él se mantenía callado, solo me miraba expectante como esperando a salir corriendo; sea hacia mis brazos, o hacia la puerta.

_¡Bien!_

Ya lo había descubierto; sabia que él se había congelado en el tiempo maravillosamente y que además adoptaba varias personalidades. Pero al contrario de lo que él pensara, yo albergaba aun más dudas que las de antes, por que para decir verdad nadie vive tantos años sin ninguna razón. Mi presentimiento seguía gritándome que su edad era la menor de las preocupaciones.

Seguramente no podía ser a si de simple.

— Y en este momento es cuando me dices que eres un vampiro o algo parecido.

— No. ─ Lo escuche respirar hondo, un tanto aliviado. ─ No soy vampiro, por si te das cuenta si salgo a la luz del sol.─ Sonrió levantando una ceja y se me antojo de gran burla. De seguro leyó en mi mente la siguiente pregunta aun antes de elaborarla. ─ Y no, no me alimento de sangre ni nada parecido.

Esbozo una sonrisa un tanto cariñosa y bastante tierna ante mi perorata.

— Amor… ─ Lo dijo estirando su brazo y avanzando hacia mí, pero yo como acto reflejo retrocedí. No quería que me volviera a tocar hasta entender por completo. Vi en sus ojos el dolor de mi rechazo y me arrepentí. ─ Créeme Candy he vivido lo suficiente como para decirte que todo ese folklor es un mito. Nací de mi madre, siento las mismas emociones, mi corazón late y además soy bien calientito.

Eso no me cabía duda pero tenia que reconocer que era raro.

— Quiero saber, ¿que más puedes hacer?

— Puedo influir en el momento de tomar decisiones o hacer que los demás hagan lo que yo quiero. No tienes idea lo que hace una palabra bien dicha.

Horrorizada me pregunte si habría influido en mí.

— Y no la respuesta es no. Lo intente al principio pero tuve muchas interrupciones. Y después ya no hizo falta.

Me sonroje de inmediato, claro que no hizo falta yo lo deseaba tanto o aun mas que él. En su hermoso rostro puso mi sonrisa favorita y se mordió su labio inferior, aquello me dijo que leyó mi mente y eso hizo que mi sonrojo de un momento a otro se convirtiera en ira.

— Deja de enterarte lo que estoy pensando. Dijiste que podías bloquearlo ¿verdad? Bien exijo que lo hagas.

Me dio la espalda y no me dijo nada. Avanzo hacia la salida de la estancia y tomo en su mano el pomo de la puerta. Pensé que me iba a dejar sola en la habitación pero se volteo para verme con sus ojos que parecían haberse oscurecidos aun mas que antes.

— En nuestro caso amor mio; ya no solo es mi pensamiento el que te siente y te lee… es todo mi cuerpo y mi alma… desde que te conozco todo mi ser y mi corazón te pertenece y a través del tiempo se ha aferrado a ti… entiendo si quieres abandonar todo esto… pero quiero que sepas que sea cual fuere tu decisión yo siempre estaré contigo... tu siempre serás mi alma gemela.

* * *

><p>Una hora después yo estaba devuelta en la seguridad de mi casa. Destrozada, desolada, vacía y desconcertada.<p>

En algún momento… ¿Acaso no quería regresar a mi casa y olvidarme de todo el episodio?

_¡Sí!... Bien, ya lo tenía_.

Pero y entonces; ¿por que razón? Sentía aquel vacío desconcertante en el pecho ¿Por que? por mas que me lo repetía no lograba convencerme de que debería estar feliz por aquello.

Ya estaba libre de mi hermoso captor, las pesadillas y el supuesto peligro que implicaba aquello.

Las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Albert estaban reverberando en mi mente, si bien solo cumplían mis deseos, sentía en lo mas hondo de mi ser que implicaban mucho mas. Aquella condescendencia no hacia más que causarme un sabor amargo y sentenciarme aun más a la agonía que mi alma estaba sintiendo; en verdad, sabia que esta liberación implicaba algo mas que solo dejarme hacer mi voluntad. Estaba llena de miedo de las consecuencias de esta decisión, no podía dejar de pensar que algo definitivo iba a suceder.

Me resultaba demasiado doloroso recordar como él se había ido de la habitación y mas oír como le decía a su ayudante que me llevara a mi casa con aquellas palabras que degollaban mi vida en fragmentos:

— Debo aceptar la realidad. ─ Le dijo a su ayudante golpeando su hombro con cariño. ─ Pero ya es suficiente, todo esto habrá acabado en poco tiempo.

— Pero señor ni tan siquiera lo ha intentado. Por que no habla con sinceridad, quien sabe las cosas resulten mejor de lo que espera.

— No es solo eso George, no solo debe implicar el deber sino también el corazón. No puedo influir en su decisión, cada vez me convenzo que lo más delicado es dejarla ir. Y mientras pueda hacerlo, será menos doloroso. ─ Vi a una insensata lágrima recorrer su mejilla, deslizándose al vacío junto con mi corazón ─ En unos días no recordará nada, lo único grave de esto será mi hijo pero... ya pensare que hacer.

Llore por un tiempo indefinido, el dolor crecía cada vez y al parecer no quería irse. Era después de la medianoche cuando finalmente decidí dormir. Estaba aterrorizada de lo que mis sueños me traerían y aun así estaba segura que Albert haría algo para salvarme.

Y esa era la razón para conciliar el sueño. Quería verlo aunque solo fuera en sueños.

_¿No era algo estúpido?_

Yo no había protestado cuando su chofer me trajo de vuelta a casa y ahora pondría mi vida en peligro por volver a tener otro sueño con él.

De todos modos, deseaba un pequeño milagro.

Levante mi mano e intente ver mi marca, habían pasado ya doce días y el tiempo estaba por terminar. Las líneas de la figura se desvanecían de a poco y con aquello mi oportunidad para poder quedarme o sacrificarme por el alma de mi amado.

Llore una vez más y rindiéndome al dominio de Morfeo deje que el agotamiento me venciera.

Esperaba la misma sensación de caída de la última vez, pero solo sentía que volaba por encima del mundo.

Nadie me perseguía, ni nadie me asustaba

Solo se veía el cielo con breves rayos de luz crepusculares, estaba parada frente a un enorme y antiguo árbol a lo alto de una colina la cual me permitía observar a lo lejos un gran y amplio jardín con flores de diversos colores.

Suspirando me observe vestida con jeans y una camisa de franela. El atardecer era perfecto, brillante y agradablemente fresco con una fragancia mezcla de pino y madreselva. Sabia con certeza, que en algún momento de mi vida pasé momentos felices en este lugar, tenia breves recuerdos de juveniles veranos y tristezas de mi niñez.

— ¿Recuerdas este lugar?

Me sobresalté ante la profunda y acentuada voz detrás de mí.

Al darme la vuelta ocurrió el milagro, vi a Albert apoyado al otro extremo del gran árbol. Sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y su pose era despreocupada mientras me observaba.

Sus dorados cabellos estaban atados hacia atrás en una cola de caballo y sus claros ojos azul cielo eran cautos. Su blanca camisa toda abotonada solo acentuaba los músculos perfectos de su cuerpo que contrastaban magníficamente con sus jeans y botas cafés.

Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, él lucía un poco pálido y cansado con rasgos apretados. Era preocupante imaginarlo así, pero a pesar de eso, estaba contenta de que él estuviera aquí.

Tan solo se me ocurrió sonreír y Albert menciono.

— Este es uno de mis sitios favoritos de la niñez.

Intente acercarme, pero él se alejó rápidamente.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Albert sacudió su cabeza, me miro con tristeza y a la vez añoranza poniendo mas distancia entre nosotros.

— No debería estar aquí. Debí haberme quedado lejos de ti y aun así… no pude.

Él se dio la vuelta, caminando demasiado deliberadamente con su espalda rígida y sus hombros hacia atrás.

Lo seguí y observe que iba colina abajo dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño pozo, la luz estaba por desaparecer. Me quede atrás mirándolo como sacaba agua del pozo y mojaba su rostro mientras los rayos rojizos iluminaban su cabello y parte de su perfil.

— ¿Albert? ¿Dime que pasa? ─ Él paso sus manos por el cabello humedeciéndolo.

— Estoy bien, de verdad.

— Tu sigues diciendo eso, pero... ─ Coloque mi mano sobre su brazo y sentí como la sensación de mi contacto lo sacudió.

— Yo no debería haberte comprometido de esta manera, lo siento.

Lo vi cerrar los ojos y alejarse. Pero segundos después la feroz mirada en sus ojos me atenazó. Mi cuerpo reaccionó con un deseo tan poderoso que me aturdió y me asustó. Yo deseaba que él me mirara así.

Por siempre.

Mi respiración se agitó. Él ahuecó mi cara en sus manos y se acercó para un beso feroz. Gemí ante la cruda pasión que estaba saboreando mientras apoyaba mi peso contra él envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos.

Gemí ante su sabor y aun mas al sentir su lengua deslizarse contra mí. Perdida en la pasión del momento, lo apreté contra la dura piedra del pozo.

Lo deseaba no importaba las consecuencias, no importaba el tiempo o el lugar.

Sentí su erección mientras me sostenía entre él y la piedra. Como imantadas, mis caderas se frotaron contra él. Quería sentirlo dentro de mí otra vez… una vez más.

No deseaba nada más entre nosotros que su piel desnuda.

— Parecen un poco enfiestados por aquí.

Aquella voz aterradora retumbo en mis oídos, inmediatamente solté a Albert y me volví hacia los desconocidos. Eran un hombre y una mujer, ambos bien parecidos y bastante altos.

— Ustedes…

El hombre de cabello castaño sonrió de medio lado e hizo una reverencia un tanto elegante, la mujer de cabello rojizo y largo fue más estridente con su risa.

Los miraba alternativamente y poco a poco el pánico se fue, reemplazándolo el terror, especialmente por que los ojos del hombre al pasar el tiempo se hacían cada vez más plateados.

Trate de retroceder junto con Albert pero el hombre me arrancó de sus brazos. Tomó fuertemente mi mano derecha y se la mostró a su amiga.

— ¡Creo que pronto ganamos!

— No le hagas daño o pagarás.

— ¡No me digas!… creo que alguna vez ya escuche eso.

Ellos rieron cruelmente.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, lance un golpe certero a su entrepierna y me retorcí para soltarme. Albert me jalo del brazo y me llevo dentro del bosque.

Corrimos por kilómetros, solo podía ver maleza y nada de camino. Todo estaba totalmente oscuro e inhóspito. Una fuerte explosión hizo vibrar la tierra y luces rojizas y anaranjadas iluminaron mi espalda, tropecé con alguna piedra y perdí la seguridad que el brazo de Albert me brindaba.

Antes de que pudiera pestañar Albert fue atacado.

— ¡Corre Candy! — Grito Albert mientras asestaba un asombroso golpe al castaño que lo alcanzó.

No llegue tan lejos, no podía dejarlo pelear solo. No es que él pareciera necesitar ayuda. Pero ver como lo atacaban a la misma vez me asustaba; a pesar de que él hábilmente lo hacia retroceder.

— Mmm Sarasvasti —dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba del piso y jadeaba. —Él esta pateando nuestros traseros.

La mujer rio y sus ojos se convirtieron en fuego.

— Solo de forma humana.

En un relámpago brillante, la mujer se transformó en una serpiente de color rojo.

Trastabillé.

Medía por lo menos seis metros de altura, Sarasvasti era una vista terrorífica. Cada vez que se arrastraba dejaba ver las grietas de sus escamas rojas y verdes que brillaban con la escasa luz que se había quedado en el aire. Ella arrojo su cola de cascabel hacia Albert pero él salió de su camino.

El otro ser, relampagueo y adopto la forma de dragón.

Albert como la última vez blandió una espada firmemente en sus manos mientras los enfrentaba.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, querido Visnú? O como te haces llamar…. ¿Albert? o era ¿William? — preguntó la serpiente. — Tienes miedo que tu piadosa consorte conozca lo que realmente eres.

La bestia dragón se regocijo y asalto a Albert.

— Yo mas bien creo que esta recordando lo que hicimos la primera vez… no te preocupes querido patriarca… esta vez seremos mas rápidos… créeme te taparemos los ojos.

Una cruda agonía desgarró a Albert y de pronto las imágenes se arremolinaron en mi mente y recordé lo que había sucedido en las altas tierras de escocia.

Aquellas escenas las había reprimido por lo fuerte de su contenido; pero ahora se hacían presentes recordándome el encuentro sangriento de aquella vez.

De la segunda vez que había muerto.

Los ojos de Albert no dejaban de observarme con pánico y terror. Sabía lo que me había causado aquella vez el mirar su transformación, la cual uso para salvarme, pero que irónicamente en ese entonces había servido para condenarme…

Nuevamente.

— Mátalo —dijo la serpiente. Luego se giró hacia mí.

Un resplandor azul eléctrico brillante envolvió a Albert, al mismo tiempo que hizo brillar el collar que me había dado Patty y el cual colgaba de mi cuello. Las bestias retrocedieron aullando varios metros atrás mientras yo observaba a mi hombre cambiar de ropas a una indumentaria de color azul que lo cubría desde su cintura hasta la altura de sus muslos, los cuales por cierto dejaban ver su etérea musculatura marcando cada una de las fibras que formaban parte de sus piernas, su cintura estaba protegida con una armadura dorada la cual se envolvía a sus formas como queriendo formar parte de ellas. El metal tallado se entre cruzaba por su pecho deslizándose amorosamente por su piel y fijándose en su carne hacia sus anchos hombros. Sus brazos estaban protegidos por brazaletes que apenas podían cerrarse en sus bíceps. Era tan límpida su imagen que incluso pude ver los tatuajes color azul que formaban parte de su piel. Supe que había dejado su humanidad para convertirse en una divinidad. Él parecía un fiero y terrorífico guerrero indestructible.

La bestia dragón se dirigió hacia mí, pero Albert se interpuso antes de que llegara a mi lugar y lo enfrentó. La fuerza de ambos al golpearse hizo temblar la tierra. Pelearon como hombres, pegándose uno al otro y después como seres inhumanos.

Ninguno desistía. Ellos estaban trabados en una contienda sangrienta.

El dragón levantó su cuerpo y arrojó a Albert sobre su cabeza, luego rodó sobre sus monstruosos pies. Tropezó mientras trataba de alcanzar el cielo, pero antes que pudiera saltar Albert lo cogió a través del corazón con su espada.

El dragón gruñó y se zafó del ataque tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando se vio libre la bestia me atrapó en sus macizas garras y levantó el vuelo.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras veía desaparecer el suelo. No tenía idea donde me llevaba pero la sensación de alejarme de Albert era más grave que el pánico de volar a garras de una bestia.

— ¡Albert!.

Minutos después mi respiración se detuvo mientras descendíamos en un claro en la tierra.

— Bien piadosa, ahora eres toda mía.

El dragón se inclino hipnotizándome con sus ojos plateados.

— Estas lista para morir.

No sabía que estaba llorando hasta que la sal de mis lágrimas llegó a mis labios. Vi toda mi vida cruzar por mi mente y sobretodo la vida que aun no había disfrutado. Mi hijo y mi amado se desvanecían en mi mente mientras yo cerraba los ojos y sentía los colmillos de la bestia penetrar mi carne.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Buen inicio de semana queridas amigas... <em>

_les deseo una Feliz navidad a todas esas lectoras que brindan alegria a esta novata escritora y que le dan un aliento de vida para poder seguir imaginando y trasmitiendoles todas estas locuras..._

_agradezco enormemente su cariño y por un año mas de apoyo y fantasia... las adoro con toda el alma... y mil mil gracias por su fidelidad._

_las quiero muchismo... y por si no llego al fin de semana.. un excelente año a todas..._

_un abrazo a las distancia..._

_**KARIN**_

_**Eterna Albert fan de corazon...**_


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

El dragón agarro con sus dientes mi pierna, lo escuche gemir al saborear mi sangre mientras levantaba una garra que se disponía a destrozar mi espalda de un zarpazo.

Tirada en el suelo apreté con la mano mi entrepierna para apaciguar el dolor y al tiempo, esperar el despedace inminente…

Pero nunca llego.

Entre la lluvia de lágrimas que nublaba mi vista, observe a algo enorme y azul atacar al dragón, haciéndolo reaccionar al instante y punzando a su atacante en el hombro. Gruñendo el atacante azul, irguió su cabeza y la giró para ver una daga salir de su espalda. Pero no era el acero lo que lo punzaba, en la punta donde había sido incrustada vertía un líquido ámbar que seguramente seria el veneno que recubría la hoja de la daga.

Veneno de dragón.

Rugiendo de dolor, el ente azul se dio la vuelta para terminar completamente con la enorme bestia, quebrando su largo y escamoso cuello. Luego, se quedó de pie ante el cuerpo de su enemigo, con la mirada en blanco, como si hubiera querido algo más de aquella matanza. Y extrañamente yo también lo hubiera querido, en el fondo de mi alma me unía a él ante esa decepción, aquella bestia merecía mas castigo.

De repente se arrodillo atenazado por algún dolor, parecía que intentaba contener los espasmos que visiblemente lo hacían sufrir, mientras sus dedos se enterraban en la tierra.

Después de un grito de horror que rasgo la arboleda, el ser inhumano se irguió en toda su altura como buscando con desesperación cualquier cosa a través de la maleza, aquellos ojos mostraban sufrimiento y preocupación, sentimientos propios de un humano; otro grito desgarrador invadió aquel silencio y con una embestida los sentimientos mostrados en aquellos ojos hicieron retroceder al dragón azul y dejaron al hombre tirado en el suelo por el agotamiento.

Me di cuenta que en un extraño pasar de las cosas, siempre tuve presente al motivo de mis desdichas y felicidades en todo su esplendor, el cual para mi era la vida misma y por el cual en este momento me estaba consumiendo, jalada por el halo de vida que estaba a punto de terminar con él.

Me acerque a Albert como pude y me esforcé en hacer que me mirara con aquellos cristalinos ojos azules que tanta paz y consuelo me daban, en ellos había visto un futuro que quería vivir; uno con risas y amor. Intente mantenerlo anclado a la tierra, quería que olvidara a las hojas y zarzas que desgarraban su carne y la mía entre tanta maleza.

Albert levanto su mano e intento tocar mi rostro con pena y disculpa, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y daba la impresión que estaba conmigo pero en algún lugar lejano al presente. Parpadeo una y otra vez como para mantener el control y de pronto dejo de moverse.

Su cuerpo que estaba temblando hace unos minutos en mis brazos comenzó a hacerse más liviano, apreté con fuerza su cabeza en mi regazo y oré por que este mal sueño terminara.

- Albert, mi amor por favor despierta.

Nada, el seguía inmóvil bajo mis brazos sin reacción alguna.

Por favor…

Lo apreté con fuerza estaba mal herido y seguía mojado por el sudor que le había causado aquella lucha. Tome su mano para tomar su pulso y lo que vi en nuestras palmas me quito la poca esperanza que todavía tenía.

Nuestras marcas, las que daban significado a nuestro emparejamiento y las que representaban el eterno lazo que nos unía a través del tiempo, se habían desvanecido.

* * *

><p>Apenas había despertado de aquella horrible pesadilla y el impulso desesperado de ver a Albert me llevo a su mansión a esas horas de la madrugada. Estaba alucinada, no podía creer que todo lo que había ocurrido en mi inconsciente había sido totalmente cierto, mi pierna estaba mal herida y seguía sangrando por la mordida del dragón. Pobremente podía caminar, pero no soportaba la idea de que Albert al igual que en mi pesadilla no volviera a despertar.<p>

Cuando ingrese a la mansión los empleados que corrían a todos lados al mirarme comenzaron a llorar algunos y otros evitaron que subiera a la habitación de Albert; cuando pude zafarme de todos sus impedimentos y subí… supe que era lo que estaban evitando…

¿Porque estaba Albert temblando?

- ¿Que esta pasando George?

- No lo sé, el señor subió a descansar y cuando vine a dejar su cena, lo encontré tendido sobre la cama y parecía inquieto. Intente despertarlo y de pronto comenzó a ponerse rígido y a temblar; su pecho se henchía y le bajaba como si tuviera dificultad al respirar. - El pobre George se aferraba a la sabana, sabia que estaba intentando no llorar pero su desesperación rayaba su tranquilidad. - Comenzó a empaparse el cuerpo de sudor... ¡sudor y sangre!… mucha sangre.

Aquella información hizo que instintivamente me tocara la entrepierna y revisara mi mano derecha, me arroje hacia Albert e intente vislumbrar la marca en su brazo izquierdo… ya no era visible al igual que la mía. Tenia cicatrices en el pecho y el abdomen aun frescas pero sus heridas no parecían tan severas.

- El veneno de dragón…

- Señorita Candy… ¿que ha dicho?

- En mi sueño, una bestia lo ataco y le atravesó una daga... ¡Oh dios mio! - Apenas podía escucharme. ¿Porque si faltaban varios días para mi decisión nuestras marcas estaban desapareciendo? La única explicación razonable sería que Albert estuviera muriendo. Tome su rostro en mis manos y dije enérgicamente. - Albert, no te atrevas a morirte. Demonios, lucha.

Esto no podía estar pasando, maldición… quería despertar. Pero esto no era otra pesadilla, era real. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de ayudarlo de alguna manera. Lo abrace sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Sentí a George que se levantaba y me dejaba a solas con mi amado, lo agradecí ya que podía llorar a placer. Con lentitud busque la herida que había hecho la daga en su hombro; empeoraba a medida que pasaba el tiempo y todavía tenia una viscosa substancia a su alrededor.

Todo esto era demasiado intenso para poder soportarlo.

- ¡Por Dios Patty en verdad eres una bruja!

Levante mi cabeza y ahí encontré en el quicio de la puerta a mis dos amigas. Patty tenía una expresión de que sabia exactamente lo que había sucedido y tan solo estaba corroborando que para bien o para mal sus poderes síquicos en verdad funcionaban. Y Annie, bueno ella estaba en trance.

- Él es el semidios rubio que estaba como un tren en la exposición de…

- Annie podrías ser un poco menos, como decirlo, franca.

Annie miro a Patty por entre sus pestañas mordiéndose el labio para evitar decir cualquier cosa. Se volteo hacia mi y solo pudo correr y abrazarme.

- Cielo… no sé que esta pasando realmente pero sea lo que sea cuentas conmigo.

- Gracias Annie, lo sé. Pero ¿que haces aquí a estas horas? - Tome un gran sorbo de aire, intente sonar indiferente en medio de tanta tormenta. - Te pierdes tu sueño de belleza.

- Madamme O'Brien me dijo algo de que necesita unir fuerzas vitales y no sé que mas. Así que _voilà…_ aquí estoy dispuesta a cortarle el cuello a un pollo; aunque me rehusó a beber algo asqueroso.

Sin saber por qué, al escuchar tal compromiso por parte de mis hermanas, mi llanto ya no pudo contenerse. Inmediatamente me sentí presionada por cuatro brazos y sin permiso mi boca empezó a escupir frases sin sentido.

- Lo apuñalaron mientras estaba salvándome y yo permanecí pegada a la hierba viendo como esa bestia lo atacaba.

- Cariño, no hubieras podido ayudarlo… las cosas se hubieran complicado.

- Patty, se esta muriendo. Lo sé. Mi marca esta desapareciendo y me estoy muriendo con esto. No quiero perderlo de nuevo, no podríamos soportarlo.

- Cielo…

- Estoy segura que mi bebe siente lo mismo, he escuchado su llanto. Clama a gritos por su padre. Debo hacer algo… no quiero que termine así, sin luchar… si esta vez él muere no habrá vuelta atrás, será una sombra y yo… yo no recordaré nada. Lo amo con toda mi alma, pero no soy capaz de saber que puedo hacer para salvarlo.

- Dale una razón Candy. Dale una razón para vivir.

Un extraño hormigueo se hizo presente en la mano que tenia el tatuaje.

- Candy lo estas perdiendo, cuando él muera, tu marca se irá… también.

No podía dejarlo ir así, ¡así no! Habíamos pasado tan solo un breve momento pero sentía como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado y hubiéramos estado una eternidad juntos. Solo pensar en perderlo me paralizaba.

- Albert, recuerdas que prometiste que no me ibas a dejar sola. Por favor quédate a mi lado.- Presione mis labios en su mejilla y sentí como él quedo laxo en mis brazos .- ¡No¡

Grite con todo mí ser mientras mi corazón se destrozaba y mi marca desaparecía de mi palma.

- Candy dame tu mano. - Patty colocó una piedra rojiza en mi mano y la presiono sobre el brazo de Albert. - Ahora, por el amor de Dios concéntrate en tu hijo y en tu pareja, dale una razón para vivir.- Presione mi mejilla contra sus labios rogando a todos los santos que funcionara.- Te amo Albert, solo deseo que hubieras vivido lo suficiente para ver que podría haber pasado con nosotros tres.

De repente, sentí otro escozor en mi palma que creció hasta arderme. Seguido de una lenta y pequeña agitación de aire contra mi mejilla.

- Eso es. - Dijo Patty. Pelea por tu compañera.

- ¿Va a vivir? - Pregunto Annie.

- No lo sé, pero lo esta intentando. Si es la voluntad de los destinos, vivirá.

- ¿Que hiciste? - Volvió a preguntar Annie.

- El rubí activa las fuerzas vitales, como las Moiras no reclaman todavía su alma, podemos seguir anclándolo un poco mas al plano humano. - Dijo Patty con mucha seriedad. - Pero tenemos poco tiempo antes de que se cabreen con nosotras por evitar que el alma emerja.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Si amigas... lo se... chiquito pero muy importante... amigas mil gracias sus men... ya estoy en el sigueinte.. gracias el apoyo.<em>

_karin_


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Mientras refrescaba la frente afiebrada de Albert; Patty y Annie con nerviosismo, preparaban la habitación para el ritual. Colocaban velas estratégicamente alrededor de la habitación formando una especie de flor en la cual nos iba encerrando a Albert y a mí en el centro.

Habíamos hablado seriamente por más de una hora. Patty nos había explicado que para que yo pueda ascender hacia el _Loka_1 lugar donde el alma de Albert se encontraba, necesitábamos de un empujoncito que solo lograríamos con la unión de nuestras fuerzas vitales. De lo poco que le pude entender a Patty, esto nos pondría en peligro a las tres; si yo fallaba en mi cometido, las tres moriríamos de un tajo.

- ¿Patty? -Pregunto Annie por enésima vez.- ¿Estas segura que no hay otra forma? no solo basta que tome ese idios para que solita vaya a buscar a su amorcito… digo me pone de pelos el saber que voy a morir en un ratito.

Cerré los ojos ante aquella siniestra punzada que me causaba el saber que dependía de mí la vida de mis amigas. Estaba siendo demasiado egoísta al dejar que sacrificaran sus almas para que yo sea feliz. En caso, de que esta locura funcione. Aunque para decir verdad, había una parte de mí que se negaba a creer todo esto, pero con tantas cosas que habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Todo parecía ser posible.

- Amigas la verdad no quisiera involucrarlas. Sárasvati es… es espeluznante. Si fallo... - titubee solo de pensarlo. - No quiero ni imaginarme que pasaría.

- Cariño no me mal interpretes, me preocupa lo que pueda pasar… pero no te abandonaremos. -Dijo Annie, veía que estaba asustada pero también sus ojos tenían un tinte morboso por hacer algo fuera de lo común. - solo preguntaba por si acasito… pero bien mejor empecemos antes de que… -puso un dedo en su mentón.- ¿De que las moras dijiste Patty?

¡Moiras! Annie. - Susurro Patty. -Y sí, será mejor que empecemos, no quiero ni imaginarme la maldición que esas zorras nos lanzaran por hacer lo que vamos hacer.

_¡Otra!_

- Patty si estamos en tanto peligro no deberíamos hacerlo, la verdad. Dije con el corazón en la mano.

- No hay de otra, también es culpa de ellas que este metida hasta el cuello en esto. No por casualidad mi madre Druida conoció a mi padre Cajún, y me engendraron una noche de luna nueva, créeme los destinos lo controlan todo. ¡Que me den! Si esas mocosas no nos están viendo ahorita mismo con un gran tarro de palomitas disfrutando de todo esto.

- Sabes Patty, a veces tu humor puede ser un poco retorcido.

- No tanto como el de ellas, créeme Annie.

Después de recostarme a lado de Albert, las chicas se colocaron de tal forma que todas podíamos tocarnos las manos sin problema. Los sonidos de la madrugada llegaban a través de la ventana abierta mientras esperábamos a que el extraño suero que había bebido me hiciera efecto.

Idios se llamaba, era un suero destilado por los oneroi que según Patty eran los dioses que vigilaban nuestro sueño, con eso yo podría colarme en los sueños de Albert y así por fin encontrar el _Loka_ donde habitaba su alma.

Pero ninguna señal aparecía.

Estaba empezando a desesperarme tanto, que mi cuerpo empezó a pesarme cerré los ojos para concentrarme y no llorar por que este famoso ritual no estaba funcionando, suspire con aire pesado y me enrosque hacia Albert presa del cansancio. De todas maneras, después de que yo conciliara el sueño, Patty haría lo suyo.

- ¿Candy?

Sentí como si flotara, como si no tuviera ninguna forma real en absoluto.

De pronto estaba de pie en un campo de verano con flores silvestres que me rodeaban. Estaba vestida con una túnica blanca que me dejaba casi desnuda, había un templo de forma triangular a la distancia, destacándose en el horizonte.

Nada me era familiar hasta que sentí que unos fuertes brazos me envolvieron.

Atisbe sobre mi hombro y levantando la vista encontré a Albert. Aunque no lo hubiera visto por completo, sabía que estaba prácticamente desnudo. El viento agito el dorado cabello rubio sobre su cara y él sonrió de esa forma tan suya que hacia aparecer unos matadores hoyuelos; mi corazón aporreaba contra mi pecho, me volví en sus brazos para alcanzarlo. Toque su mejilla.

- ¿Estoy soñando?

-Sí, esta es la única forma de podíamos alcanzarnos.

- No entiendo.

- Me estoy muriendo_ Maisé._

- No. - Le dije con fuerza. - todavía estas con vida, vuelve conmigo amor.

Lo vi sonreír y en su rostro asomo la expresión de ternura que ponía cada vez que quería decirme algo que no podía solucionar.

- En parte, pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente que necesito para despertar. - Nos sentamos sobre la hierba y me jalo hacia él. - Te extrañe hoy.

Yo también lo había extrañado de una forma que no tenia sentido en lo absoluto, pero los sentimientos rara vez lo tienen. Durante el tiempo que él estuvo inconsciente, sentí como si una parte vital de mi se hubiera ido.

Ahora rodeada por sus brazos, recostándome sobre él, me siento otra vez completa. Tomo mi mano y jugo con mi pulgar, jugueteo delicadamente con sus dedos sobre mi palma. Sin decirlo, sabia que estaba tan adolorido como yo que nuestras marcas estuvieran desapareciendo.

- No puedo perderte. - Susurre. - No de nuevo.

Albert posó sus labios en el inicio de mi cabeza, besándome tiernamente. Ahueco mi cara entre sus manos y apoyo su frente contra mí.-

- Lo sé amor. He pasado la vida buscándote, solo. - Suspiro.- Pero la única forma de pelear por ti, es recobrando mis poderes.

- ¿Como los perdiste?

Sentí sus labios contra mi piel susurrándome, en tanto me acariciaba con la nariz.

- Los utilice en mi contra, puse a la bestia y al humano dentro de mí en conflicto.

Su toque me hacia arder. Yo no quería vivir un día sin él. Sin sentirlo a mi lado, sin ver esa endiablada sonrisa y aquellos profundos hoyuelos.

- ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Me abrazo con más fuerza y beso la punta de mis dedos.

- Para protegerte.

- ¿De que?

- De mí.

Lo mire fijamente, estaba desconcertada por sus palabras. Albert nunca me lastimaría, al menos no intencionalmente, lo sabía. Incluso en su verdadera forma no hizo más que protegerme.

- No te entiendo.

Me recorrió con su pulgar la palma de la mano, trazando las líneas de su marca. Escalofríos recorrieron mis terminaciones nerviosas y al instante nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Vi su dolor.

- No podía hablar sobre nuestras marcas, parte de la maldición es que como hombre solo tenemos designada una compañera para nuestra existencia, nuestra alma gemela, nuestra pareja la elijamos o no. - Albert beso la palma de mi mano. - En el momento en que la maldición me tocó, el Dios que habita en esta piedra la shalágram shilá. - Dijo mostrando su anillo. - Transfirió todo lo que él era a mí.

Lo vi temblar un poco, me miraba por entre sus pestañas como temiendo que yo desaparezca. Se silencio y agacho su cabeza hasta colocarla sobre mi palma. En esa posición acaricie su cabello intentando en vano que olvidara todo.

- Patty me había contado algo de la leyenda de esta maldición. - Trague saliva antes de continuar, al comprender que toda esa historia había sido cierta.- Dijo que habían maldecido a la esposa del dios y él en su sufrimiento le otorgo vidas entre los mortales, que la envió a vivir en la tierra para salvaguardarla de la ira de Sárasvati. Pero ella no tendría conciencia de nada hasta que su Dios la liberara.

- Es por eso que he pasado toda mi vida buscándote. A diferencia de los demás, no podemos tener una familia o hijos con ninguna otra alma que no sea nuestra compañera. Si fallo de nuevo en esta rencarnación estaré condenado a vivir solo, hasta que los destinos nuevamente decidan darte la vida. Pero si yo muero, por fin terminaría todo y podrías ser feliz.

Ese dolor volvió aparecer en sus ojos, me daba la impresión que estaba resignándose.

- Yo tengo la libertad de amar a cualquiera, pero tu crees que seria fácil encontrar a alguien como tu. Yo no lo creo.

- La verdad que si podrías, cuando esto termine según la decisión que tomes, recordaras todo o amanecerás sin conocer absolutamente nada.

Esa información fue un golpe bajo y me aterrorizo la idea de olvidarme de Albert. Le demostraría que estaba dispuesta a pelear por él, así se me vaya la vida en ello.

- Estas equivocado, tu serás el unico que habitará en mi mente y en mi corazón, el unico hombre que deseare en cualquier tiempo o lugar. Así que… ¿que necesitas para recuperar tus poderes?

Él paso sus dedos por mis labios y fijo en mí una mirada de desesperada necesidad. Se estaba conteniendo, se impedía besarme.

- Tienes que Reclamarme como compañero. - Dijo con un deje de voz. - Es la única manera de regenerar mis poderes. Debes reconocerme tulasí. Yo había intentado tan duramente impedir forzarte a una reclamación que los enterré demasiado.

- ¿Y este Reclamo que es exactamente?

Albert trazo la línea de mi mandíbula incitándome cruelmente.

- Cuando me Reclamas, me reconoces como tu compañero del alma, la ceremonia es simple. Tú colocas tu palma marcada sobre mi brazo y luego me tomas en tu cuerpo. Me sostienes y dices: "Te acepto como eres y acéptame como soy, rencarnaré contigo seré tu flor y energía por siempre"

- ¿Y luego?

- Repito las palabras para ti.

No me creía que eso solo fuera así, se torturó solo por ello hasta el punto de casi morir.

- ¿Eso es todo? - Pregunte y él titubeo. Interiormente casi morí.

- Conozco esa mirada. ¿que me ocultas?

Él sonrió y beso castamente mi mejilla.

- Esta bien, hay algo mas. Cuando nos unamos mi instinto te ligará a mí.

- ¿Y eso es….?

- Con sangre.

Oh! Oh!, ahí es donde no me gustaba la cosa.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- ¿Sabes como los humanos se unen como hermanos de sangre?

- Si.

-Básicamente es lo mismo, debes tomar mi sangre en ti y nuestras vidas mortales estarán unidas. ¿Sabes algo de las Moiras?

- Pues Patty dice que son unas zorras crueles que controlan el destino, la vida y la muerte. - Él sonrió sin que la felicidad llegara a sus ojos.- Lo siento solo se eso de ellas en verdad.

- Ten cuidado, son un poquito sensibles. Imagina que una de ellas tiene el control de los hilos de vida y ella también asigna a nuestras parejas Si nosotros decidimos unirnos, su hermana hilara nuestras vidas hasta formar una sola hebra. Al final de nuestra vida, la tercera hermana corta el hilo y causará la muerte, si estamos unidos ella no podrá cortar solo uno, deberá hacerlo con los dos.

- Y moriríamos juntos.

- Exacto.

No se por qué Albert pensaba que esto me pudiera causar algún problema, era un gran compromiso; al menos para él. Lo mire y sonreí mientras me levantaba y me arrodillaba entre sus piernas.

- Entonces lo que me ofreces es un bellísimo, increíble sexy hombre, que estará consagrado solo a mi por el resto de nuestras vidas. Sin descarriarse y mirar a ningun lado… y que será solo mio.

- Si

Lo forcé a acostarse sobre la hierba mientras me colocaba a horcajadas sobre él, apoye los brazos a su alrededor dejando su hermoso rostro solo a centímetros del mio. Sentí su erección a través de sus pantalones presionando mis caderas. Lo deseaba con todo mí ser, pero quería estar segura de haber entendido todo.

- Sabes, es realmente difícil decir no a esto. ¿Cuales son las letras pequeñas?

Albert movió las caderas rozándome y haciéndome arder, acomodo un mecho de mi cabello. No me tocaba y sabía a ciencia cierta que él esperaba a que yo comenzara.

Sárasvati, nos perseguirá hasta que estemos muertos. Nunca nos dejara en paz mientras estemos juntos. En nuestros intentos…- Vi la tragedia en su rostro. - Siempre has muerto, pero si nos unimos corremos el riesgo de vivir o morir juntos.

- ¿Con esto la maldición terminará?

- No, debemos necesariamente vencer a Sárasvati.

Realmente no me importaba lo que esto implicaría, lo deseaba y lo que era más importante lo amaba con todo mí ser como para perderlo, me uniría a él en cuerpo y alma, después resolveríamos juntos lo de la diosa enojada. Me deslice por su cuerpo y él inspiro.

- Quiero que me reclames Candy. — dijo con ferocidad. — quiero pasar el resto de la vida que me queda despertando contigo en mis brazos y sintiendo tu cabello en mi palma.

Sonriendo Albert rodo conmigo sosteniéndome contra el suelo y haciéndome sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Me beso con frenesí mientras nos desvestíamos.

- ¿Cuenta que lo estamos haciendo en sueños?

- Este no es realmente un sueño, estamos en un lugar alterno.

_- Loka_… — Susurre y Albert frunció el ceño. — Patty, me dio idios para dormir, al parecer si funciono lo que estábamos haciendo, ella iba a unir nuestras fuerzas vitales junto con Annie para empujarme hasta aquí.

- Es decir, que ella esta sosteniendo nuestras almas para emparejarnos. — un velo cubrió su rostro. — Interesante. — me miro con sus ojos oscuros por la pasión. — entonces no hagamos sufrir más a Patty y hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer.

- ¿Sufrir? Sabes me asustas cuando hablas así. — me sonrió.

- Tengo mucho que enseñarte pequeña sobre mi mundo.

Bese aquellos labios deliciosos mientras lo rodeaba con mis piernas. Separo sus labios para mordisquear mi oreja y dijo.

- La tradición indica que debes ser tu quien este a cargo _Maisé_, la mujer debe Reclamar, situando su vida en confianza de su compañero. — Me hizo rodar hasta dejarme sobre él.

Mordisque el camino de su mentón hasta su pecho. Lo escuche gruñir cuando encontré su pezón y lo saboree con la lengua y los labios. Sentí una extraña aura cubrirnos, era como si algo infinito nos envolvía haciéndome poderosa y ardiente. Gemí en cuanto sentí que la energía se movía a mí alrededor acariciándome.

Albert mantuvo su brazo izquierda en alto mostrando su marca, coloque mi mano marcada sobre la suya y al instante ambas resplandecieron. Lo mire a los ojos mientras el calor engullía nuestros cuerpos. Mi vientre estaba ardiendo y demandaba dentro de mí una consolación. Albert tenía los ojos ardientes y respiraba trabajosamente. Arque mi espalda y levante las caderas para tomarlo profundamente dentro de mi cuerpo.

Sentí un gruñido que salía desde el centro de mí ser para unirse con el suyo en una poderosa exhalación…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>1 <strong>Loka<strong>: planeta, es parte de Vaikunthá, paraíso donde habita el Dios Vishnú

* * *

><p>lo prometido es deuda amigas... aca otro cap... les mando besitos.. y en el otro cap... le respondo todos sus reviewa... gracias por responder tan rapido a el aviso de nuevos capitulos... gracias por su apoyo... se las adora<p>

KARIN


	16. Capitulo 15

_El Artista de Glasgow By Karin By _

**El Artista de Glasgow**

**By Karin**

**Capítulo 15**

Observe su hermoso rostro mientras descendía suavemente sobre él. Me movía con intensidad al mismo tiempo que intentaba recordar las palabras que mi amado había dicho.

— Uh…esto… olvide las palabras.

Albert me sonrió mientras elevaba su cadera, introduciéndose tan profundamente en mí que gemí.

— Te acepto como eres y acéptame como soy. — Pronuncio con un suspiro ronco.

— Oh. — Respire, luego recordando lo que estaba haciendo repetí sus palabras. — "Te acepto como eres y acéptame como soy"

— Rencarnaré contigo, seré tu flor y tu energía por siempre.

— Uhm definitivamente rencarnaré contigo seré tu flor y tu energía por siempre.

Sentí que la neblina que nos cubría se espesaba con el tiempo y me presionaba a ser más persistente en mis movimientos, mi cuerpo entero sentía sus caricias como si él se hubiera multiplicado excitándome cada vez más.

Los ojos de Albert se oscurecieron misteriosamente, levantó su mano libre y la colocó sobre mi rostro. Su voz era profunda, un bajo gruñido, un cruce entre la voz del dragón y la voz del hombre.

— "Te acepto como eres y acéptame como soy, rencarnaré contigo seré tu flor y energía por siempre"

Apenas terminó sus palabras, la neblina adopto un color rojo espesándose y afectando mi visión. Albert se sentó para aprisionar mis glúteos y controlar los movimientos mientras sus dientes mordisqueaban con suavidad mi cuello. En un extraño momento, me pareció que sus dientes podrían atravesar mi carne. Mis sentidos estaban tan agudizados que sentía como la sangre corría por todo mi cuerpo, incluso podría decir que conocía a ciencia cierta la direccion por donde fluía. Mis venas principales palpitaban e inmediatamente se me hacia agua la boca.

Albert me susurró al oído.

_— Rún mo chroí _mi alma me dice que estas lista, sostente de mi.

Cuando las palabras se apagaron en sus labios; a través de mi carne sentí unos dientes presionar justo en el lugar de mi vena principal, al pasar el tiempo dentro de mi carne se alargaron succionando mi fluido vital.

Albert se acomodó mientras nos mantenía unidos, sisee de lo bien que me sentía. Era inexplicable la maravillosa sensación de estar atada a él en cuerpo y sangre. Debería estar debilitándome pero cada succión, cada caricia indecente en mi cuerpo me hacia sentir deliciosa, ardiente y lo que es mas aún, complaciente. Rodee sus hombros con mi brazo libre y él a su vez me atrajo mas cerca. Eleve mis caderas para luego dejarme caer sobre él.

— Eso es amor, reclámame como tuyo.

Estaba temblando mientras me volvía loca su caliente respiración. Por extraño que pareciera no había dolor. En cambio, había un placer erótico tan intenso que mi cuerpo explotó en una sensación de colores y sonidos. Lance mi cabeza hacia atrás, aceptando algún poder desconocido que crecía dentro de mi, sentía la fuerza de Albert moverse en mi ser, su aroma me engullía. Era electrizante y terrorífica; pero simple y llanamente morbosa y deliciosa.

Gruñendo a mas no poder, por instinto me aferre febrilmente a sus hombros, apoyándome en sus brazos, me incline hacia adelante y hundí mis dientes en su hombro.

Por un instante, me pareció que el tiempo se detuvo con nosotros unidos. No podía respirar en tanto mi cuerpo y mente se unía a la de Albert en algún lugar que no sabía si en realidad existía. Éramos solo nosotros, nuestros corazones latiendo con nuestros cuerpos acoplándose.

El aire crepitó y giramos mientras alcanzamos juntos un orgasmo tan intenso, tan poderoso que escuche su grito al mismo que el mio emergía con fuerza.

Jadeando y exhausto Albert beso mis labios.

— Eso fue increíble. — dije aun aferrándome a él. Albert sonrió con suficiencia.

— Demasiado malo es que sea algo de una sola vez.

— ¿En serio? — él asintió. Me mordí el labio dirigiéndole una mirada caliente y llena de promesas. — Lastima, pero ¿podríamos intentar ver estrellas y colores de nuevo?

Curvo sus labios de forma tan sensual, que estuve a punto de comérmelo… nuevamente.

_— Aye1_, mi lady… y podemos intentarlo todo lo que quieras.

— Bueno si es así, no quiero despertarme.

—Tampoco yo, mi amor. Tampoco yo.

* * *

><p>La pesadez había dominado mi cuerpo y a pesar de tener plena conciencia de que estaba viviendo una experiencia extra sensorial, la extrañez de este preciso momento me indicaba que esta vez ya no era yo quien se había inducido el sueño para poder encontrar el <em>Loka<em> donde el alma de Albert se encontraba. En este momento alguien mas dominaba mis emociones y Dios no quiera mi cuerpo. Mis extremidades estaban pegadas entre si y ni tan siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

Escuche a alguien gritar a lo lejos.

Intente mover mis manos o al menos mis dedos. Pero era imposible. Sentía mucho calor, como si llamas estuvieran por atraparme.

Los sonidos volvían a estremecer el aire, alguien estaba gritando y aquel sonido horrible cada vez era mas fuerte y me encogía el estomago y resonaba por toda la habitación.

Quise rodar para intentar liberarme pero no pude, me sentía como si estuviera bajo el efecto de una droga, no tenia control sobre mi cuerpo en absoluto.

Entonces escuche a Sarasvasti.

— Uhm, nuestra piadosa esta despertando. —Unas manos se posaron sobre mi mandíbula y obligo a mi boca a abrirse. — No te impacientes todavía no es hora.

Derramó algo en mis labios, aquel sabor acido y fuerte ingreso a mi organismo intentando quemar mi garganta; poco después todo empezó a dar vueltas, mis parpados se cerraban y me costó respirar.

Las voces seguían dominando el ambiente y pude por fin identificarlas.

Eran Patty y Annie quienes suplicaban porque nos liberaran, nos habían atacado mientras estábamos inconscientes. La cabeza se me iba de una manera atroz que incluso el más leve movimiento me hacía marear, pero la preocupación se incrementaba, no tenía idea donde estaba Albert.

* * *

><p>Como si fuera una caída, salté en los brazos de Albert de repente. Mire a mí alrededor y retorne al instante mismo donde habíamos terminado nuestra unión.<p>

—Albert… — mencione con nerviosismo.

— Lo sé, lo estoy sintiendo. Mi cuerpo se siente lejano de nuevo; pero, mi alma está teniendo una transformación, mira. — lo dijo con seguridad mostrándome su brazo izquierdo.

Acto seguido mire mi mano, y observe que al igual que la marca que Albert poseía en su brazo se había acentuado en nuestros cuerpos mostrándose como una cicatriz eterna.

—¿Esto quiere decir que funciono?

— Eso creo… — lo dijo en voz baja. Me asusté.

— ¿Cómo que eso crees?

_— Maisé_, esta es la primera vez que me emparejo. Y la teoría indica que una vez unidas nuestras fuerzas vitales nuestros hilos de vida son más fuertes, creería yo que esto forma parte de la unión. — Lo dijo no muy convencido, agitando su brazo como tratando de aflojarlo.

Me comencé a sentir algo extraña, mi marca empezó a quemar al igual que algo en mi vientre. Me abracé con fuerza temiendo que algo al otro lado este tratando de hacer daño a mi bebe. Albert me acurrucó al instante y nos envolvimos en una nube de color naranja espeso. Cerré los ojos tratando de encontrar el equilibrio a lo que sentía, algo me caminaba por dentro y me consumía en todo su esplendor, me sentía tiesa y sin dominio de mis partes, no podía expresar nada y solo me quedaba seguir enroscada protegiendo a mi bebe. Todo el cuerpo me quemaba y cada terminación nerviosa estaba en llamas.

En aquel atisbo de dolor pude vislumbrar que mi piel estaba cambiando de color a un azul intenso y fue cuando pude soltar un alarido de dolor y calma. Albert me miró igual de sorprendido que yo, cuando comprendimos que habíamos sufrido una transformación física. Tanto él como yo estábamos azules y brillantes. El latido en mi vientre se intensificó y sentí la vitalidad de mi hijo en el interior. Luego, con fuerza nos elevamos, Albert me sostenía en sus brazos, pero no habría sido necesario, mi energía estaba a tal extremo explotado que hubiera podido volar.

La esperanza volvió a mí, lo habíamos logrado. Habíamos unido nuestras almas y estas eran fuertes y con certeza me atrevía a decir que esta vez si podíamos lograrlo, que esta vez teníamos una esperanza.

_— Aye Rún mo chroí,_ yo también lo pienso. Lo único que debemos hacer es intentar despertar. En este instante siento que mi alma puede regresar a mi cuerpo a voluntad. Lo único que no puedo descifrar es como hacer el salto para despertarnos.

— ¿El salto? — Pregunte, sin entender a qué se refería.

— Debemos salir de este lugar alterno amor, y si no hay quien al otro lado nos despierte, debemos hacer algo para nosotros lograr esto. —Y ahí fue donde recordé los gritos de Annie y Patty.

— Albert creo que mientras estábamos emparejándonos, Sarasvasti nos atacó y nos tiene cautivos en el otro lado.— Mencione con intranquilidad al ver como sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo y su azul se intensificó. Lo entendí, por qué la ira que sentía en mi interior me causaba la misma visibilidad.

—Entonces, no tenemos tiempo. Si ellos nos dejan dormir más de la cuenta nos quedaremos en el Karma, y sabrá Dios cuándo podremos salir de allí.

Eso lo entendía, Patty había mencionado que el alma se quedaba en algún lugar sola, dispuesta a deambular cuando se habría forzado o detenido su vida con maneras no comunes.

—¿Y como haremos el salto que mencionas?

— Lo único que se me ocurre es morir en este lugar alterno. — Albert lo mencionó como mirando al horizonte y sin ninguna emoción. — Debemos morir aquí, para seguir viviendo allá.

—¿Y cómo lo lograremos? —Esta pregunta pareció exaltarlo, estaba sufriendo y no comprendía por qué. —¿Qué sucede Albert?

—Debemos suicidarnos. —Dijo con sequedad y la tan sola mención me hizo sentir incomoda, no soportaría ni en sueños verlo morir.

De repente, mis muñecas comenzaron a sangrar dejando señales como si de esposas se trataran, de la misma forma mis tobillos comenzaron a sangrar y perdí mi color azul, volví a la normalidad. Algo estaba sucediendo al otro lado, me estaba doliendo la cabeza y la sensación de mareo se intensificó, me abrace a Albert temiendo irme sin él. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus lágrimas parecían de sangre, me abrazó y dijo: "_Perdóname maisé, espero verte al otro lado"._ Y sentí sus colmillos en mi yugular, en cada succión perdía visibilidad de su bello rostro y lo último que vi fueron sus azulado ojos con aquel color carmín de dolor.

* * *

><p>Desperté con remordimiento y dolor, estaba plenamente consciente de lo ocurrido, Albert me había hecho regresar y él se había quedado en su <em>Loka<em>, comencé a llorar por la sensación de pérdida infundada; pero era inevitable, mi alma lo necesitaba y sentía su ausencia. Con dificultad, tome conciencia de mi situación actual, el lugar había sido arrasado y aún seguía oscuro faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

Curiosamente mi visión había mejorado y en aquel sombrío vi a Patty y Annie inconscientes atadas de pies y manos al extremo de la habitación. Yo me encontraba sujeta de pie contra la columna de frente a la ventana y Albert… Albert yacía en la cama inmóvil pero de color azul, me revise para ver si estaba de la misma manera, pero solamente el mantenía aquel azul intenso de nuestra transformación. En aquella pena absoluta, comprendí que muy posiblemente todo lo que sufrimos en el _Loka_ se pudo ver reflejado en esta realidad.

Solo esperaba que eso no nos ponga en desventaja frente a Sarasvasti, quien debe estar esperando aparecer en cualquier momento.

Un instante después las puertas se abrieron de golpe, el sonido resonó tan fuerte que me hizo encoger latiéndome la cabeza aún más, entre lágrimas vi la silueta de lo inevitable.

Sarasvasti en toda su gloria había vuelto y ahora de carne y hueso a reclamar lo que pensaba era suyo…

La desesperación se presentó descaradamente, como dándome chirlazos en la cara por si pensaba que me iba a salir con la mía.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, Sarasvasti y yo éramos como dos hembras a punto de estallar por marcar el territorio, y cuyo trofeo es el macho alfa que aun yacía en el lecho inmóvil.

_Continuará…_

1_Aye_: Si. – en gaélico

* * *

><p>Si lo siento soy horrible por desaparecer tanto, espero les guste este capitulo... ya continuo con el otro ahora que tengo un chance de tiempoy la musa volvio..<p>

besitos a tod s y gracias por tenerme tanta fe y darme palabras de aliento...

se las quiere full

KARIN


	17. Capitulo 16

_El Artista de Glasgow By Karin _

**El Artista de Glasgow**

**By Karin**

**Capítulo 16**

Sarasvasti entró como una ráfaga en la habitación, con ira y divinidad, nubló todo a su paso dejando a la habitación ahogada con una neblina de color rojo.

- Al fin estamos solas.

Estuve a punto de replicar cuando el ambiente en la habitación se transformó, todo desapareció y tenía la sensación de que toda una eternidad nos estaba rodeando.

- ¿Qué te pareció mi show? Has podido distinguir entre la realidad, los sueños… — Sarasvasti frunció el ceño esperando mi respuesta. Yo estaba tan absorta porque no sabía de qué hablaba. Ella sonrió malignamente comprendiendo mí confusión.

- Mira esto piadosa Lakshmí.

Retorne a la habitación donde estaba suspendida en la columna, vi como varios hombres se estaban llevando a mi amado. Patty y Annie yacían en las mismas posiciones inmóviles, sin atisbo de vida. Comencé a llorar y cuando estuve a punto de preguntar, la habitación cambio de nuevo y regrese al mismo instante donde decidimos hacer el ritual. Apenas habíamos concebido el sueño, mis amigas se desvanecieron en el suelo y de su cuerpo salieron dos entes quienes al parecer lo controlaban todo. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido y al mismo instante lo hubiera vivido sin sentido. Mi llanto se intensificó.

¿Q_ué había sucedido?_

Baje la cabeza para mirar mi vientre y comprendí que al menos habrían pasado 6 meses, estaba abultado y lo más doloroso, no sentía latido alguno en el interior.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y la ira me venció, la bruja Sarasvasti me regreso a ese ambiente fúnebre al que me había llevado, quería arrancarle cada mechón de esa pelirroja cabeza.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué quieres? — no pude evitar fruncir los labios, odiaba estar cerca de ella.

- Humana, Vishnu te necesita, si realmente lo quieres de vuelta, debes hacer un sacrificio para contentar a los dioses. Solo tu sacrificio y desinterés lo salvará y en cuanto a ti, no recordaras nada de lo sucedido. — sospechando agarre las sogas que me mantenían suspendida y dije.

- ¿Me estas metiendo? — Hizo un gesto que parecía como una promesa de verdad.

- Te lo juro piadosa, está sufriendo y te necesita. ¿Eres realmente tan egoísta que no te sacrificarás por él?

¿_Que yo era egoísta_? Me hubiera reído sino hubiese estado tan preocupada y alerta.

- No te creo, llévame con él.

Me transportó a un lugar antiguo parecido a un templo, con muchas columnas bañadas en oro y en el techo había una asombrosa mujer tocando el laúd y a lado un hombre de cuatro cabezas sentado sobre una flor. Era impresionante.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- En la cumbre más alta del monte Meru, te presento a Brahmaloka. — Me condujo a través de una sala hasta alcanzar una puerta al otro lado. ella levantó una mano y la puerta se hizo transparente…. Seguía allí pero no podíamos pasar.

Albert estaba al otro lado, desnudo y tendido en el suelo. Su dorada cabellera estaba sin brillo y respiraba con dificultad. Su piel era ligeramente azul marmórea, sus manos acababan en largas garras y cuando me vio observándolas me mostró un par de afilados colmillos. Se sostuvo de un brazo al tratar de levantarse, se abrazó el estómago como si estuviese enfermo. Quiso dar un paso y se derrumbó de nuevo sobre el suelo con evidente dolor.

- Es repugnante verlo en su verdadera forma de dios ¿verdad? — quise arrancarle un ojo por decir aquello.

- Nunca es repugnante. ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Qué le has hecho?

- Necesita comer, eso siempre le ocurre si pasa mucho tiempo sin alimentarse, y ha pasado al menos…. — la diosa me miro el vientre con desdén como calculando el tiempo. — al menos como seis meses.

- ¿Y por qué no lo has alimentado? — Una lenta y malvada sonrisa curvó los labios de Sarasvasti.

- Piadosa, y ¿por qué mas piensas que estas aquí? Esta será mi obra maestra. La ultima reencarnación, la última oportunidad. Y yo no voy a tener nada que ver con el desastre que surgirá. Tu maravilloso Dios te matará con sus propias manos y vivirá una eternidad lamentándolo. — la diosa se apartó de golpe y abrió la puerta.

Lo siguiente que supe es que me había empujado al interior de la habitación y cerrado la puerta, encerrándome con Albert.

- Thoiribh duinn dineir math!1 O mejor dicho _Bon Appetit!_

Quise volver a la puerta para intentar abrirla, pero no hubo manera. No tenía cerradura, llave o algo de este lado. Lo único que podía hacer era ver el rostro burlón de Sarasvasti al otro lado.

Sin otra elección, me acerque a Albert cuidadosamente, él estaba como en otro mundo y no estaba segura si me podía distinguir o no. Por la manera en cómo se estaba comportando no sabía a qué atenerme.

- ¿Amor?

Me observo con ojos rojos carmesí, sin ninguna semejanza de conocimiento. Eran fríos, fieros… como cuando se enfrentó a la bestia plateada hace ya tanto tiempo. Me quede mirándolo exhorta en ellos y sin darme cuenta Albert estaba hundiendo sus colmillos profundamente en mi cuello.

El tiempo paso lentamente mientras sentía que algo me estaba arrastrando a la oscuridad, en mi poca conciencia sentía a mi hijo dar vueltas en mi vientre como queriendo decir algo, la presión de Albert disminuyó pero sentía como el disfrutaba de mi sangre.

Mi hijo lentamente dejaba de reclamar y yo me sentía cada vez más débil. Albert me soltó, estaba segura que ni siquiera me había visto cuando empezó a hablar.

- Sarasvasti, Tú…. — con la poca fuerza que me quedaba rose la mano de Albert y por fin me miró. Sus palabras se apagaron y en sus ojos vi horror.

- ¿Cómo pude haberte lastimado de esta manera?

Su grito fue tan lastimero que me regreso del sueño que estaba a punto de tomar. Su alma grito y resoplo con la mía y la de mi hijo.

- Oh dioses. — Jadeo en shock — Quédate conmigo. — me dijo. — Te conseguiré ayuda.

Le detuve y lleve su mano a mi vientre.

- Sácalo, ya casi no lo siento. Salva a nuestro hijo.

Vi el temor en sus ojos y todo el dolor que esto le había causado. Me sentí tan culpable por ser tan ingenua y dejarme llevar a la trampa que nos puso Sarasvasti desde un principio. Me dolía el alma y el cuerpo, pero no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sentí desvanecerme y solo quería dormir.

* * *

><p>Deambulaba a través de una espesa y sofocante niebla. Estaba tan perdida y desorientada. Lo único que recordaba era la mirada de horror y temor en el hermoso rostro de mi Albert. Mi cuello me palpitaba de dolor y mi vientre me quemaba. Me abrace por instinto y sentí mi estómago plano, mi bebe no estaba, solo había una sensación de vacío y ardor.<p>

A mi alrededor no había nada, ni luz, ni sonido, ni olor… nada.

- ¿Albert?

- ¿No está aquí pequeñita?

Me volví ante el pesado pero dulce acento que sonó detrás de mí, algo en mi interior me decía que esta era la verdadera Diosa Lakshmí allí de pie en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — ella me tendió la mano.

- Robe tu alma en el momento que moriste y te traje a Zent-Lhamo, pero no puedo retenerte a menos que me lo permitas. Yo no lo haría si fuera tú, las almas son muy preciosas como para despilfarrarlas y la tuya en particular tiene un gran valor para mí.

- No le entiendo. Si estoy muerta, Albert también debería estarlo unimos nuestras fuerzas vitales.

- Correcto, pero no permití que las Moiras2 te reclamen, solo así el alma de tu hijo también está protegida, pero esto no puede durar mucho. — Tome su mano y al momento en que nos tocamos tuve total clarividencia de todo lo que la diosa sabia sobre Albert y yo, todas las vidas, todas las reencarnaciones, todos los intentos fallidos. Las lágrimas no pudieron detenerse al ver mi propia muerte y la mirada de satisfacción de Sarasvasti mientras Albert Gritaba…. Quería sangre!

- ¿Sarasvasti me mato? — Lakshmí asintió.

- Y aún está castigando a tu pareja y desde aquí no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo, pero tú consorte, tu puedes.

- ¿Cómo?

- Puedo enviar tu alma de regreso al cuerpo durante un instante. Una vez lo haga, la única manera de que vuelvas a la vida es beber de nuevo la sangre de Vishnu antes de que tu alma abandone otra vez tu cuerpo.

Me maree.

**- **¿Qué?

Lakshmí me palmeo la mano, había lágrimas de cristal bajo esa débil luz…era hermosa, pero en su aura había sufrimiento.

- Soy la Diosa de la Felicidad, mi padre era el dios de la creación. Vishnu es uno de sus hijos, él nos creó; por lo tanto, él podrá crear y generar vida. En tu interior también ya tienes estos dones, los obtuviste al emparejarte con él, pero por el descenso de tu alma, necesitas enlazar tu fuerza vital con el de nuevo para aferrar tu alma al cuerpo. Por un momento compartirás estas habilidades, te curaras y volverás a la vida.

Todo esto sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tendría la posibilidad de volver con Albert y vengarme de Sarasvasti. Pero seguramente esto…no sería tan simple.

- ¿Cuál es la trampa?

- Una vez que culmine la batalla, deben romper el anillo que lleva tu pareja. Al momento de realizar esto. Todo absolutamente todo se desvanecerá, y ninguno recordará nada de lo que sucedió, ni en esta, ni en otras vidas pasadas. Es imprescindible que lo cumplas, sino ni tu hijo, ni tu pareja sobrevivirán y Sarasvasti ganará…. Otra vez.

No podía imaginarme como de un tajo iba a olvidarme todo lo vivido con Albert, y mi hijo, como podría avanzar sin él. Por otra parte, yo haría lo que sea con tal de salvarlos, así esto me cueste, mi conciencia y memoria.

Afiance el apretón de la diosa para que sepa que había aceptado el trato, solo me quedaba saber algo.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con mi hijo?

- Enviare a una de mis sacerdotisas a cuidarlo mientras tú cumples tu cometido.

Apreté su mano, mientras la diosa se sacaba un colgante de su cuello, me lo colocó en la palma de la mano.

- Cuando estés lista para luchar, presiona esto contra el corazón y tendrás los poderes de una diosa.

Asentí y dando un paso atrás presione la piedra contra mi corazón, un agudo dolor me atravesó.

- ¡No me dijiste que dolería!

- Nacer es siempre doloroso, y no lo es menos renacer.

No era broma, algo dentro de mí se estaba haciendo trizas, tenía náuseas y estaba mareada, parpadee un instante ante la oscuridad y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba de nuevo en brazos de Albert.

* * *

><p>Él estaba en el suelo devastado sosteniéndome contra su cuerpo, sentía su mejilla contra la mía, se movía lentamente como si me estuviera meciendo y mencionaba en susurro:<p>

- Por favor, Maisé, por favor no te mueras. Por favor no me dejes solo. No quiero vivir sin ti….

Esas afligidas palabras me ahogaron, pero lo que me dejo atónita fue la humedad de sus mejillas.

Por el amor de Dios, estaba llorando.

_Por mí._

Como pude, levante mi mano y deslice los dedos contra el filo de su mandíbula, Albert se echó para atrás con un angustiado jadeo.

- ¿Maisé?

Me tocó el rostro con sus manos ensangrentadas, fue ahí donde tome conciencia de que estaba bañada en sangre. Me toque el vientre, y al igual que antes estaba plano.

- ¿Mi bebe?

- Está a salvo mi amor, como lo pediste.

Sonreí, la diosa había cumplido y como también había predicho comencé a sentir una sensación de hambre, me quemaba en la garganta con increíble ferocidad, en mi boca sentí como si se alargaran los dientes.

- Deja que termine con esto, de una vez por todas. Déjame liberarte…

La mirada de Albert cambio en un instante y por sus ojos pude ver que me había comprendido.

- ¿Estás segura?

_- Aye_, con todo lo que implica.

Se apartó el cabello a un lado y me mostro su cuello, el mordisco duro un segundo pero la succión envió una ola de deseo por todo mi cuerpo. Cuando se terminó, nuestros ojos coincidieron y al igual que él; sospecho, tenía los ojos rojos carmesí con más sensibilidad que antes y con plena conciencia de mis poderes de diosa.

Sentí el crudo e inimaginable poder en mi interior, podía oírlo todo, ver incluso los minúsculos colores de cada objeto. Pero este poder no era más que un anuncio de lo que iba a perder.

Sin más, me aferre a él.

Lo besé como si la vida se me estuviera yendo en ello.

¡Llore!

Llore con intensión y sin consuelo, no soportaba la idea de perder nuestra memoria y junto con ella nuestro amor. Ese era el hombre que amaba y él único sin el que no podía vivir.

Albert se aclaró la garganta y se levantó en busca de algo, se sintió confuso y con enojo se acercó a la puerta gritando.

- ¡Sarasvasti!

- ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunte levantándome.

- Devuélveme a mi hijo. — grito con fuerza e ira.

- Albert, nuestro hijo está a salvo, se lo han llevado y lo están protegiendo. Eso fue parte del trato. — me miro con desconfianza.

- ¿Qué trato?

- Renacer tiene su precio, pero cualquier cosa es soportable con tal de librarnos de esta maldición, solo puedo decir que al final debemos destruir este anillo y todo terminará. — Me miro comprendiendo a medias lo que conllevaba aquella frase, le sostuve la mirada para evitar que confirmará cualquier cosa que estaba pensando, evite hurgar incluso en su mente para acallar las dudas que seguramente eran el aviso de algo sin retroceso.

- No podemos hacerlo aquí. — dijo sin más. —Todavía estamos encerrados en su templo.

- No por mucho tiempo. — le indique acercándome a la puerta.

Cerré los ojos y extendí las manos a ambos lados, el poder fluía a través de mis dedos y sin apenas terminar este pensamiento, la puerta se astilló en miles de fragmentos.

Sarasvasti chilló fuera y luego huyó hacia la sala del trono.

- Vamos a casa. — dijo Albert abrazándome. Negué con la cabeza.

- Ve tú y cuida a nuestro pequeño. Estaré pronto contigo. — Tome su mano y sostuve el anillo aflojándolo un poco. Él se detuvo extrañado, al ver que pude tomar la joya sin problemas.

- Maisé…

- Es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas, ya has librado muchas batallas… me toca a mí. — No le di tiempo a responder y le arrebate el anillo de su dedo. Comenzó a desvanecerse y vi como dos mujeres con túnicas lo abrazaban como protegiéndolo. Su rostro era imperturbable y vi en su mirada incomprensión por lo que estaba sucediendo. Al final desapareció y me quede sola en el templo.

Aprisione el anillo en mi mano y camine con lentitud por el templo. Ya era hora de que alguien pusiese a la diosa de rodillas.

Esta vez Sarasvasti tendría una larga conversación atrasada.

_Continuará…_

1 _Thoiribh duinn dineir math_. – Que tengan Buena cena - en gaélico.

2 _Moiras: denominación griega a los también llamados destinos. Tres hermanas que controlan la vida, la muerte y el destino._

* * *

><p><em>Si no se sorprendan...es toy muy inspirada y tengo la intension de terminar la historia esta semana. espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago escribiendola... gracias a todas.<em>

_Pa las chicas del review... si si volvi alguna vez mencione que yo siempre concluyo mis historias.. tarde o temprano lo hago..._

_gracias por leer tan pronto y responder tan rapido... se las quiere._

_SLDS_

_Karin._


	18. Capitulo 17

_El Artista de Glasgow By Karin_

**Nota:** Desde este capítulo se ha escrito desde una perspectiva externa, tenía tantas imágenes y emociones que demostrar, que no cabían en un dialogo de primera persona. Espero que esto no cause confusión, pero una de las partes importantes del fic es el enfrentamiento entre Candy y la diosa y no quería dejar nada suelto. Espero sea de su agrado.

**El Artista de Glasgow**

**By Karin**

**Capítulo 17**

Sarasvati espero hasta que todos los poderes se desvanecieran de su templo. Salvo que no fue así. Sintió que los poderes primarios de Vishnu se fueron pero aún quedaban más. Y estos eran poderosos, fríos… muy parecidos a los de su hermana.

Esos no eran los del humano que había estado atormentando desde hace tanto tiempo. Los reconocería en cualquier tiempo y espacio. Además no tenían la esencia del humano que tanto la había enamorado, no tenían su pasión y fuerza masculina.

No, estos eran superiores y venían por ella.

Sarasvasti se tocó la cabeza intentando en vano eliminar las imágenes en su cabeza y la sensación en su cuerpo de las veces que lo había engañado para que la tomara cuando ella lo deseara. Las veces que se inventó una, dos o miles de historias para tan solo perderse en esos ojos azul cielo y cabello dorado. Que inteligente había sido Vishnu escogiendo a un humano tan exquisito para fregarle su inmortalidad. Aunque a decir verdad no se quejaba, había pasado muchos años disfrutando de aquel mortal hasta que tuvo que asomar aquella pecosa.

_¡Ay como la odiaba! _

Y encima ya no era aquella delicada y mártir flor que eliminó ya cuantas veces.

Esta vez por fin tenía cerebro…. Y una amiguita druida que sabía lo que hacía… que por cierto luego se encargaría de ella.

Dio un salto cuando la vio entrar con caminar mortal en su templo, cruzar las puertas de su sala de baño hasta la sala del trono. No había duda que aquella humana quería un pedazo de ella y estaba dispuesta a pelear.

Pero pese a todo se negó a permitir que esa chica viera su pánico.

- No eres nada para mí, humana.

Candy se burló y le hablo en un perfecto irlandés gaélico.

- Oh, estas equivocada sobre eso, Sarasvasti. No soy un nada. Soy la que te va a patear el culo para que no vuelvas a molestarnos.

Sarasvasti, extendió su mano e hizo que Candy volara a lo largo de la habitación.

- Tú no eres amenaza para mí. — De la nada la diosa hizo aparecer una daga en forma de S con una serpiente en el mango, la tenía levantada y con fuerza la lanzó en dirección de Candy.

Candy levanto sus manos y justo cuando la daga iba a golpearla la detuvo en el aire antes de que caiga contra la pared. Con fuerza se elevó y se sorprendió al encontrarse suspendida sobre el piso a unos centímetros de la piedra con la cual Sarasvasti tenía intención de golpearla.

La diosa grito de indignación mientras Candy se reía de alivio. Estos poderes eran grandiosos.

Manteniendo sus manos a cada lado, se colocó de nuevo en el piso de la habitación como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sarasvasti corro hacia ella y la agarro por el cuello. Candy se deslizo fuera de su agarre y la empujo.

- Oh, perra, por favor. Esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer. — Candy estiro su mano y presionó a Sarasvasti contra la pared.

- ¡Suéltame! — Candy apretó con más fuerza.

- Por todas las veces que has herido a Albert, por todas las oportunidades que aprovechaste para cagarnos la vida. Tienes suerte de que no te arranque el corazón del pecho ahora mismo. ¿Cómo pudiste torturarlo de esa manera?

Se formaron lágrimas en los ojos de Sarasvasti mientras luchaba para liberarse.

- Lo amo.

- ¿A quién? ¿A Vishnu, a Albert o a ti? — Candy lo dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ni siquiera entiendes lo que significa esa palabra.

Candy sintió compasión por la diosa y la soltó. En algún esquicio de su mente, escucho un ahogado grito de ¡_no_! Pero no le dio importancia y prosiguió.-

- El amor es lo que te da la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar cualquier cosa sin importar lo doloroso y amargo que sea. Es lo que justifica cualquier sacrificio aun sabiendo que saldrías perdiendo. El amor es comprender que alguien quiere a alguien más y educadamente lo dejamos ir. —Sarasvasti la miro desdeñosa.

- Tú no entiendes humana lo que es ver a la persona que más amas en los brazos de tu confidente, de la persona que pensaste te acompañaba y ayudaba a conquistarlo. Ser traicionada por tu propia hermana y ver como tu amado muere y vive por ella, cuando por la que debía morir y vivir era yo. — Candy se quedó muda ante tal confesión. — Vishnu era mío antes de que mi delicada y pura hermana apareciera. Esa zorra lo engaño y conquistó llevándolo de mi lado. Es por eso que la maldije y esto no terminará, por miles de años seguirá así. Nunca podrán estar juntos.

Sarasvasti gritó y presiono la daga que había tomado sin que Candy se diera cuenta contra su cuerpo, Candy aferró su muñeca y logro sacar la daga. El arma estaba totalmente ensangrentada pero en la punta había un vestigio de algo espeso y cristalino.

- Te dije que no eras ninguna amenaza para mi humana, la daga fue bañada en el rio Gandakí. ¡_Sorpresa_! … Son las letras pequeñas de la maldición, "_solo hasta que fluya en tu cuerpo_" — La diosa sonrió y se alejó triunfante, mientras una adolorida Candy intentaba pensar, al parecer esta vez sí había terminado todo.

Candy recordó a Albert y a su hijo, e internamente les pidió perdón por haberles fallado, al morir Candy, Albert sucumbiría con ella y ¿qué sería de su bebe?

Se abrazó por el dolor que le estaba causando la herida, al bajar la vista vio el anillo de Albert tirado en el suelo junto a ella. Si en verdad iba a morir, está pérdida no iba a ser en vano, evitaría a como dé lugar que esto se repitiera.

Candy dejo que el poder que le había otorgado Lakshmi se uniera con la que le había dado Albert, sintió que dejaba de ser normal y que algo se extendía a su alrededor. Con las fuerzas que recogió tomó la daga y la presionó sobre la piedra que sostenía el anillo.

- Tienes razón Sarasvasti, con esto termina la maldición.

Sarasvasti desesperada corrió para impedir que Candy destruyera la piedra. Si la humana lo lograba ella sería encerrada en Brahmaloka y no podría salir a menos que existiera alguien que la liberara. Ella había ganado tantos enemigos en todos estos años que la remota idea de pedir ayuda a alguien se le iba de las manos. La diosa intento llegar y solamente a unos centímetros de ella, la humana rompió la piedra con la daga haciendo que se vuelva polvo al instante que la esencia del rio la atravesaba. No pudo avanzar más y se quedó inmóvil observando como la humana se desvanecía y su templo se oscurecía al cerrarse por completo sin dar paso a ningún vestigio de luz.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Si chiquito pero muy muy importante.<em>

_Ya regreso con el final... :) se las quiere _

_PD_ quevivacandy gracias por responder tan rapidisisisimo ... y la emocion..._

_SLDS_

_Karin_


	19. Capitulo 18

_El Artista de Glasgow By Karin By _

**El Artista de Glasgow**

**By Karin**

**Capítulo 18**

Chicago, Enero 2014

William Albert Andrew manejaba el pincel de una manera impresionante, su mano caminaba sobre el lienzo como si tuviera voluntad propia. La luz del atardecer reflejaba el lienzo casi terminado al igual que su perfecto perfil aun cansado por la falta de sueño. Llevaba así ya dos años sin poder concebir el sueño por completo. Apenas conseguía dormir dos horas, y siempre se levantaba con la misma sensación de pérdida, y la visión de aquella mujer alejándose de él entre la niebla.

Su mente se perdió por un instante criticando lo que había creado, pero siempre era igual, era imposible reproducir exactamente la faz de la mujer que no lo dejaba dormir, y a pesar de todo seguía con el mismo capricho de pintarla, tenía la necesidad de verla y no solo en sueños.

- Sr. ya es hora.

Como cada día exactamente a las seis de la tarde, salía a mirar el crepúsculo junto con su hijo Anthony en el jardín que habían reconstruido juntos, después del fatídico accidente.

Anthony tenía ya dos años de edad y desde que tuvo conciencia al revivir de lo que quiera que le hubiera sucedido, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto con su hijo. Él era su razón de vivir y como si fuera un juramento no lo abandonaba en ningún momento.

Según su siquiatra, la protección desmedida que daba a Anthony posiblemente surgía de alguna promesa realizada a la madre de este. Lástima que no recordaba quien era y que tan siquiera no existiera una foto para intentar buscarla. Solo tenía sus lienzos y sus sueños, quien sabe si en realidad era ella quien habría dado la vida por su hijo o quien sabe no.

Los habían encontrado gracias al llanto lastimero de su hijo, encerrados en una casucha a las afueras de la ciudad. Él había estado inconsciente y ensangrentado, como si hubiera sufrido un secuestro. Según George su buen amigo, había desaparecido por casi nueve meses y se había despertado de aquel fatídico acontecimiento 3 meses después sin recordar absolutamente nada. Lástima que George tampoco sabía nada de lo sucedido. Por lo tanto, todo era una incógnita.

Cargo a Anthony y lo llevo hacia las rosas blancas que tanto le gustaban, sus ojitos azules se iluminaban al verlas, le encantaba verlo sonreír mientras el viento hacia volar su rubio cabello rizado. Era tan curioso, él tenía el cabello exactamente igual a la mujer que veía en sueños…. Si solo supiera quien es.

* * *

><p>- Cariño ya sé que no quieres volver a ninguna exposición de arte que yo te invite, pero créeme esta es diferente, no habrá invitaciones raras, ni nada que tenga que ver con fluidos corporales. — Annie miró a Candy con su peculiar forma de morderse el labio, tratando de contener la risa. — Anda vamos…. ¡Por fisss!<p>

- Annie ya te digo que no es que no acepte tu invitación. Sino que no tengo ninguna gana de salir. — Candy lo dijo sin nada de sentimiento.

- Cielo, ¡Necesitas virar la página de una vez!

Annie lo dijo con tanto énfasis que Candy pego un brinco en el pequeño sillón donde había dormitado toda la tarde. Su taza de chocolate se derramo sobre la manta color lima que cubría sus piernas, fue todo un desastre.

- Cariño no quiero ser ruda, pero han pasado dos años desde el accidente y es que no te reconozco. No quieres salir, no quieres conocer gente nueva, no duermes… mira tú ojos. — Annie abrazo a Candy con mucha ternura era su mejor amiga, casi hermana y le dolía verla así. — Sé que no recuerdas nada del accidente, pero amiga no sacas nada encerrada aquí.

Candy comenzó a llorar abrazada a su amiga, ella estaba completamente consiente de que todo lo que decía Annie era cierto; pero, ¿cómo eliminaba de su corazón y alma la sensación de pérdida que la consumía? El dolor era pesado y abrumador, pero lo más terrible de esto es que desconocía el porqué de estos sentimientos. Solo se sentía devastada y sin ánimo de vivir, le faltaba algo para estar completa. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar y trataba a como dé lugar recordar lo sucedido, era claro que debió ser algo trascendental y ese algo había marcado su cuerpo y corazón, recordándole de vez en cuando que algo estuvo allí en determinado momento.

Candy se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón abrazando sus piernas, mientras Annie servía más chocolate. Ella no le contaría a sus amigas sobre sus sospechas, ya era demasiada la tortura interna de imaginarse que estuvo embarazada y que por alguna situación le habían arrebatado a su hijo, como para darles más preocupación. Ellas habían estado desde el mismo instante que había llegado al hospital con una herida profunda en el pecho, y que por milagro de Dios había salido con vida. Desde ese momento no la habían dejado sola en ningún momento y la habían apoyado incluso en su locura de buscar en todas las bibliotecas con columnas una imagen de un hombre de piel azul que tanto la atormentaba.

Tenía un karma interno de total vacío imposible de llenar. No era tan fácil retirar esas ideas del cerebro de Candy.

- Un centavo por tus pensamientos. — Le dijo Annie tendiéndole una nueva taza de chocolate. — ¿Sigues pensando en pitufos aún?

A penas empezaba a tomar un sorbo de aquel chocolate caliente cuando no pudo contener la risa ante tal expresión dicha por su amiga.

- Annie es un hombre de piel azul, no un pitufo. — Le dijo en cuanto pudo responder.

- Ok, ok, pero te ha hecho reír. Y eso es lo importante. Archie me ha dicho que en la India hay un monumento parecido a lo que buscas, y que ha encontrado uno donde esta papa pitufo y te prometo que te llevare ahí de inmediato. — Annie la miró fijamente, esto de seguro tenía algo escondido. — pero con una condición.

_¡Ahí estaba!_

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Que salgas hoy! Michael, un amigo que es doctor militar retorno de Gaza hace no mucho y le hemos invitado con Patty a salir, y tengo todas las intenciones de presentártelo.

Candy pensaba en que había una posibilidad de encontrar aquel templo que recordaba en sus sueños, pero Annie había dicho que estaba en la India.

- Después de esto hacemos los papeles necesarios y vamos a buscar tu templo en el fin del mundo.

La remota idea de encontrar lo que a ratos soñaba se estaba presentando y eso además de darle esperanza, le había devuelto algo de alegría a su vida, lástima que para conseguir aquello debía sufrir una dolorosa transformación por parte de su amiga que de seguro sería más doloroso que los cuatro días de viaje que le tomarían para llegar al otro lado del mundo.

- ¡Está bien Annie! ¿A qué hora debo estar lista?

- Wiiiiiii, no te preocupes por nada ami, lo tengo todo preparado y vienen por nosotras en tres horas.

* * *

><p>Anthony recorría la sala de exposición una vez que se había librado del cuidado de George, se lo veía realmente encantador en su minifrag de color azul hecho a la medida, no iba ser de menos el hijo de William Albert Andrew definitivamente debía ser el mejor vestido del evento. Al menos eso pensaba un padre orgulloso que veía a su hijo librarse de la vista de su cuidador, este estaba a tan solo unos metros de su hijo observando como un incontrolado George buscaba al pequeño, Anthony se había dado cuenta que este lo estaba buscando y había corrido a esconderse detrás de la mesa donde estaban las botanas y bebidas. El orgulloso padre no pudo más que sonreír mientras contestaba vagamente las preguntas de los periodistas.<p>

Anthony estaba detrás de la mesa intentando esconderse de su chaperón, al querer salir de la parte de atrás de la enorme mesa dio un traspié y cayo de bruces contra el mármol. Aquellos ojitos comenzaron a escocerse anunciando llanto cuando levanto su mano y vio un poco de sangre que le había causado la caída.

- ¿Estás bien corazón?

Candy encontró al pequeño en el suelo a punto de estallar en llanto, e intentando vagamente limpiarse la pequeña herida que se había causado.

Lo cargo con la intención de llevarlo con sus irresponsables padres. ¿Cómo podían dejar a tan linda criaturita sola en el salón? Había tanta gente desconocida que podría correr grandes peligros.

El niño comenzó a llorar sin consuelo y Candy lo acuno a su pecho intentando calmarlo, era indescifrable la sensación que le causaba este pequeño, le dolía tanto verlo llorar y no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo. Comenzó a caminar por el salón con él en brazos y susurrándole palabras de calma. El niño solamente observaba su manita lastimada y comenzaba a llorar sin consuelo, la miraba a los ojos y algo en aquella mirada la quebró. Aquellos ojitos azules eran tan hermosos y tiernos que le causó una opresión en el pecho. Esa rubia cabellera caía en su rostro en forma de tirabuzones perfectos, no podía evitar el sentir a este niño como parte de sí. Era algo tan absurdo e incomprensible, pero sentía la necesidad de calmar su dolor y protegerlo.

Candy tomo asiento con el niño en brazo en la sala de entrada del evento.

- ¿Cómo te llamas corazón?

- Tony.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

El niño asintió con la cabecita, indicando que algo del dolor se había ido. Le mostro su mano herida y Candy la tomó para darle un pequeño beso.

- Listo con eso se curará Tony.

Anthony sonrío sinceramente y abrazo a Candy con euforia. El corazón de Candy comenzó a palpitar fuertemente sin razón y abrazo al pequeño con anhelo y cariño. Comenzó a acariciar su cabecita disfrutando de aquel momento mágico.

Candy no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo con el pequeño, hasta que una voz profunda interrumpió aquel encuentro maravilloso.

- Uhm… disculpe señorita, podría devolverme a mi hijo por favor.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Gracias, gracias por la rapidez para leer... gracias en serio :P.<p>

Dreamerburch: amiga que te puedo decir, la conviccion es terminarlo lo mas pronto posible... el bichito de la escritura volvio ahora que tengo un poquito de tiempo... este fic a esperado mucho y el artista se merece un final. gracias por leer nena.

Lu de Andrew: tan linda tu con tus reviews... agradezco tu emocion... ahi tienes un cap mas.

quevivacandy: para haberte perdido... retomaste el rumbo rapidisimo... jejeje mejor no pudiste haberlo resumido... y aun no se que les pasara a estos dos... creeme en esas estoy jejej gracias por leer linda.

KeilaNt: a los aniosssssss... gracias por estar al pie de la colina... aqui seguimos... no estabamos muertos...andabamos de parranda... jajaj besos.

VivianArdlay: hola linda primero que nada gracias por leer, y te comento que este proyecto inicio hace ya casi 4 anios, lastimosamente las circunstancias de la vida no me han permitido avanzar ni con este y otros escritos que tengo... La unica adaptacion que tengo es "Por quien espere" a cual le di los debidos creditos de autor original y adaptacion. de ahi todas las locuras posteadas incluidas El Artista de Glasgow son de mi Autoria, todos nacieron en la guerra florida. si ya se que estoy un poco safada de un tormillo pero hago lo que mejor puedo. Agradezco mucho que te tomes el tiempo de leerme... mil gracias.

Chicas a todas mil gracias de nuevo se las quiere.

Karin


End file.
